Resisting the Dead
by laurayette4445
Summary: With everything crumbling around them, how will Sookie and Eric deal with the loss of one ally and the rebirth of a centuries old villain? With the war coming, how will they prepare? Who will lose and who will reign victorious? Post season 5: My version of season 6. S/E Rated M.
1. So Long & Goodnight

**A/N: Hey guys, so here I am again with a new story. I am extremely proud of this story and I have some really exciting ideas that I can't wait to execute in this story. I hope you all like where I am going with this story and know that some serious action will take place here. **_**Please review so I know to continue with this idea and please leave comments and predictions in the review section. Thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

As the lights blinked and the darkness seemed to be growing, I ran with all of my might.

I screamed as someone picked me up and realized it was Eric.

"We have to get out of here now." He told me as we stopped in the lobby of the main exit.

I was still in shock of everything that had just happened.

I just saw my first love die in front of me.

His departing words had been like an icy dagger in my heart and I wasn't sure what to believe. My heart, which was telling me that somewhere in there Bill was there or my head, which was telling me he was gone the moment he died.

He had been reborn into something that I wasn't sure was even a resemblance of the man he used to be. He was the monster that he was trying so hard not to be.

The tears streamed down my face as Eric continuously clicked the button for the elevator doors to open.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he slammed his fists against the doors.

"What's happening?" I asked him as he backed up a bit.

"I'm going to bust these doors open, stand back." He kicked the doors with all of his might and a dent was left there.

"Perfect." He muttered as he went up to it and slowly opened it with his bare hands.

I looked down the dark corridor and my heart sank as I realized that we were in some serious trouble.

Bill was gone and I knew that this new Bill would be coming after us and he wouldn't stop until we were dead.

"Sookie, let's go." Eric held his hand out to me.

"Leaving so soon?" I screamed as Bill stood there, bloody and naked in front of us.

His fangs were fully extended and the look on his face was wild and monstrous. A small smile laid on his lips, and the very image of him was a mockery of the man I once loved.

The blood lust in his eyes was evident as he eyed me down and I backed up closer to Eric who grabbed me.

He jumped up and he flew upwards toward the top floor.

I held on to him and I buried my face into his chest.

I could still hear the strange growl that had escaped the lips of the monster that was wearing the mask of my ex love.

The image of his bloody body falling apart into a pile of goo floated around in my mind. The way his eyes showed such intense fear as he was dying tore me up inside. For a second there was clarity in his eyes as he saw the error of his ways, but now that was gone.

Eric stopped us right in front of the doors of the top floor and he cursed as he held on to me and kicked the door and made another dent and kept kicking it until the doors broke apart and he flew right into the room.

He let go of me and took my hand.

"Sookie, I need you to be strong right now." He told me and I nodded as he led the way for us to escape this house of horrors.

As we walked up the stairs, I saw that the door was slightly ajar.

We hurried out of the room and outside we saw Pam, Jess, Tara, Nora, and Jason all covered in blood waiting for us.

"Where's Bill?" Jess asked us but Eric paid no attention to her as he kept his hand intertwined with mine.

"We have to get out of here now, Nora and Jessica come with us, Pam I need you and Tara to go and retrieve the papers regarding the ownership of Sookie's home now. When you are done, meet us at Sookie's brother's house. I assume you know where it is Tara?" She nodded and Eric brought me over to Jason's truck that had been waiting for us.

Jason threw his weapons in the back as he got into the car.

"Eric, what happened to Bill? Something is wrong, I felt him…. Eric where is he?" Jessica demanded as he hurriedly got me into the truck as well and Nora sat in the open back of the car.

"He is gone; do not ask me anymore questions until we are in safe distance of this place." He told her as he got into the back as well and she followed him.

"Go now Jason, take us to your home. It's the only safe place right now."

Jason started the car and slammed his foot against the pedal.

The car zoomed out of the place and I finally let go.

I was in hysterics and I couldn't calm myself down.

I heard Eric explaining what had happened to his sister and to Jess, who seemed to be in disbelief at the whole thing.

I heard her start to cry and start to yell at Eric, saying this was his fault. I closed my eyes, afraid of what Eric may do but nothing came. When I opened my eyes I turned around and I saw something that shocked me completely.

As uncomfortable I could see he was Eric was hugging Jess. As she cried into his shoulder he told her that we would find a way to get Bill back to her.

I knew that Eric knew what it was like to lose your Maker, the pain of it.

He was actually being caring about this whole situation and I remembered the time when he was still cursed and he was crying in my bed when he had a dream about Godric.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them and when he let go of Jess she wiped away her tears and stared off into the darkness that we were leaving behind us as each second passed.

Eric looked at me and I saw the Eric that I fell in love with. Right here and now was the Eric I loved, without all of the walls.

As soon as I saw that he became cold again as Nora began to talk to him about the night once again.

"What happened in there anyway?" Jason asked me as he went faster.

"Bill died." I whispered as the pain of it all still affected me.

"Good, one less fanger." He said coldly as I ignored him.

"Then he came back as something…..else."

"What do you mean came back?" Jason asked.

"He was dead, just a pile of goo and then he rose from it. Like something out of a bad horror movie." I told him and Jason's eyes were wide.

He seemed to be thinking over something until he shook his head.

"Fuck, how did you get out of there?"

"Eric, but it was strange it was almost like Bill didn't even try…. Like it was too easy to escape." It seemed almost like he wanted to let us escape.

A chill ran through me as I realized that he didn't want us to go because he still cared, he wanted to make this interesting, and he wanted to slowly destroy us.

He wanted to make this his own personal game of cat and mouse. The Bill I loved was gone and this monster would stop at nothing to kill us all.

"Shit." I muttered and I turned to look at Eric whose eyes were wide as well.

It looked like he had the same thought as me.

"Go faster Jase." I told my brother who nodded.

What were we going to do? Whatever happened to Bill wasn't good, not at all. The only thing that seemed to be certain was that if Eric was so sure that he couldn't even handle Bill any more was not good. We didn't know what Bill's new powers could be and how this affected him really beside the fact that he seemed to escape death. He rose from his blood and the sound that came out of him still rang in my ears.

What could Bill do now? Could we still even get him back, could we even kill him?

As the anxiety filled me we pulled into my brother's driveway.

"Quick, everyone out." Eric said as we all got out of the truck.

As we walked up to my brother's porch he opened the door for me.

Jason stood at the entrance to the door and turned back to face Eric, Nora, and Jess.

"Jason, invite them in." I told him as he stood silent.

Eric looked over to me and I pushed Jason.

"Invite them in!" I yelled at my brother.

"You have an opportunity to tell these fuckers to leave. We could leave and Bill would never find us. You don't owe them anything Sook." Jason told me as he grabbed me and shook me lightly.

The blood from all the vampires he took out still covered him completely and he looked like a crazy man.

"This is our home, we will not run. I am tired of running." I told him reminding him of the night at the fae bar.

"It's not running it's called surviving." He told me as he tightened his grip.

"Invite them in Jason, or I will leave. I will not let them die, not after everything they have done for us." I looked over to Eric who glared at my brother.

"Sook…" I sighed as I walked over to the door and my brother grabbed me.

"You can all come in." Jason said lowly as Jess, Nora, and Eric walked inside the house.

Eric shut the door and locked it.

Eric walked up to my brother and bent down to be eye level with him.

"You are lucky you are Sookie's brother because I would rip out your throat for that little stunt." He growled and Jason smiled as he got closer to Eric.

"Don't let that hold you back." Eric's fangs came out.

"Enough, this is neither the time nor place. Eric put your fangs away and

Jason stop acting like an asshole." They both backed away from each other.

"Jesus Christ, you all can't act civil for at least a second! We are seriously fucked and all you guys can think about is your hatred for one another." I yelled at them.

"Fuck this!" Jason said as he stormed off into his room.

I looked over to Eric who just went and pulled out the closest chair to him and sat.

"Hey Sookie, is there any place I can go and rest." Jess asked me and I realized for the first time how distraught she actually looked.

Her red hair was now in a tangle on her head as the blood tears from her eyes still seemed to stream. The blood from the vampires that she must have killed had drenched her clothes and it broke my heart to see someone I still considered so young to look so broken.

"Yeah there is a basement that is pretty light tight, you can stay there. I'll make you a bed." I led the way, leaving the room because I just didn't want to have any talk right now with Nora or Eric.

I grabbed some spare sheets and pillows and made small beds on the floor. They didn't exactly scream comfortable but they were all we had right now.

I looked over to the shelves and saw some sleeping bags and put them on top of the sheets as well.

It looked better but it still didn't look great. I wanted to continue fixing it, trying to make it perfect, make it right. I needed to fix it.

"It's perfect Sookie." Jess said as though she had been reading my mind.

I nodded as I shook myself out of my mini breakdown and began to walk away. As I walked away I heard her muffled cries as she fell on to the sleeping bag.

"Jess I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him." I told her and she shook her head.

"It scares me to know how lost he was, and to know that he may be lost forever is horrible. I loved him, like a daughter can love a father, but he was gone he wasn't the Bill I loved." Her words seemed to mesh well with my own thoughts and feelings.

"He's a monster now, isn't he?" She asked me and as the word soaked in to what Bill truly was now, I nodded.

Her cries grew even louder as I walked over to her and sat next to her as I held her as she cried.

"I'm scared to know what he is going to do next, I'm so scared." She told me as she buried her head against my shoulder.

"Me too, me too" I told her as my own tears fell from my face once again.

I heard footsteps come down and when I looked up I saw Eric standing there.

"Can you give us a second?" I asked him.

"Pam and Tara are here and I need you to sign the documents for your house." Eric said softly.

I nodded as I got up and Jess wiped away the blood from her eyes.

"When we go to my house tomorrow you can take a shower there." I told her and she nodded as she laid down and I got up.

I looked at my shoulder and blood dripped from it from Jess tears. I wiped away the blood and joined Eric as we walked up to the living room.

"Will we have enough room at my place for everyone to stay there?" I asked Eric.

"If I make some small adjustments."

"Like what?"

"Make some of the rooms light tight so they can stay in those rooms as well." I sighed as I realized my house had fully become a hotel for vampires.

"Okay." I told him and he seemed shocked by my answer but didn't question it.

"Just sign what Pam tells you to sign, I am going to make some calls so your house will be all set tomorrow night." I nodded as he walked away from me.

I sat at the kitchen table and looked at all the papers that were already laid out for me to sign.

"Ready fairy princess?" Pam asked me and I nodded as she handed me the pen.

Pam pointed to some spots for me to sign and after a couple of minutes it was all done.

"Congratulations, you just got yourself a house." She smiled sarcastically.

"Hope I like it." I said and I heard a small chuckle escape her lips as she walked away and joined Tara on the couch.

"What was it like seeing that?" Nora asked me as she sat next to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Seeing Bill rise from the blood?" I saw some sort of excitement in her eyes and it sent a warning signal throughout my body.

"Why do you care?" I said coldly and she shrugged.

"Not every day a vampires dies and then comes back. Only Lilith did that, and that was a hallucination. Do you think it could have been a hallucination?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"If it was then that was one hell of a hallucination." I told her and she nodded.

"Well my explanation is that Bill is now the reincarnation of Lilith herself." Nora whispered to me.

I thought back to the mythology of Lilith and remembering hearing about her back when I was a child.

"Lilith is a demon right?" I asked Nora and she nodded.

"Some say that, while some suggest she is the first vampire ever created. That she is the mother of us all. And if in fact Bill did in some way become her, than we are all truly fucked." Well that was not good.

"What powers did she possess?" I asked her.

"The power to control other vampires was her only one. She could make them feel this intense feeling of blood lust if she wanted to. She could control armies of vampires if she wanted to." I thought back to Bill rising from the blood and I shuddered.

What if he controlled vampires to come after us, what if he controlled Pam, Tara, Jess, Nora, or Eric?

The cold chilling feeling of despair hit me and I got up.

"Did I upset you?" Nora asked me.

"No of course not, I wanted to hear all of that." I told her as I scoffed and walked off.

I walked into the hallway and saw Eric getting off of the phone.

"Everything should be done by tomorrow night," he paused as he looked me over, "how are you?"

I shook my head as more tears came.

"I honestly don't know." I told him as he came closer to me and brought me into his arms and held me.

It was like we were back in the Authority and I had just seen Bill die.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him as I looked up at him.

He seemed to think it all over and then I saw his walls disappear and all was left was my Eric.

"I don't know." My heart broke as I buried my head once again in his chest.

"But I promise you that I will keep you safe, no matter what I will not let him or anyone else harm you."

"You can't promise that." I said against his chest.

"Yes I can, he will not win, and I won't let him." He told me.

As the silence surrounded us, I welcomed it for the first time.

"Sookie know that what Bill said to you tonight, it was a lie. He did love you. What was left of him back there was a monster, not the real Bill Compton." Eric told me and I was surprised that he said it.

This was a man that was fighting against Bill for me and here he was defending Bill.

It shocked me to discover that I always thought Bill was the selfless one, when in fact Eric was.

I looked up at Eric and he looked down at me. He ran his hand against my cheek lightly and bent down slowly.

"Eric." Pam's voice broke us out of our small trance we were both in as Eric let go of me.

We both walked back into the room where on the TV was Luna telling the world about the Authority.

"This isn't good." Eric whispered as we both watched the TV.

Wait, why was Luna there. If Luna was there was Sam? Was Sam still there?

"Oh my God Sam."

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about the direction I am heading in.**


	2. When Will This Storm End

**A/N: The response for this story was just tremendous to say the least! I am so glad that you all enjoyed the direction I was going in. Keep the reviews coming because they make me get the chapter out faster! **

I quickly ran over to the kitchen table and searched for a phone.

"Sookie what are you doing?" Eric asked me as he hurried over to me.

"Eric I need your phone now." I told him as I jumped to the worse conclusion in my head.

What if Sam was back there? I knew Eric would never let me go back there for him, but this was Sam. He stuck with me through thick and thin. I couldn't let him die like that.

"What's wrong?" He asked but then Tara jumped up.

"Sam," she said as I nodded.

"Eric, please."

He handed me over his phone and I quickly dialed the number I knew by heart.

It went straight to voicemail and the panic grew in my heart.

"Tara do you know Luna's number at all?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I didn't know her that well, fuck Sook do you think he is still back there?"

"I don't know." Everything seemed to be crumbling faster and faster with each breath I took.

I knew Eric could sense my panic as he took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"The shifter must have left; he's not the smartest person I have met but he is not the dumbest. The security alarm must have been going off for almost an hour before we left," Eric told me softly.

"Plus where we shoot the public announcement videos is usually on the exit level," Nora said as she was taking a cloth and wiping some of the blood off of her hair from the night.

It was only then that I still had some of Bill's blood on my face and in my hair.

I slowly reached up to my hair and saw the red stain that intertwined within my hair.

"Oh God." My hands became shaky and I wasn't sure if this was the beginning of the breakdown that I knew I was going to have.

"I'll make some calls around and see if anyone is willing to keep an eye out for Sam and Luna." Tara took Eric's phone and looked to him for approval.

He nodded and she walked out of the room.

"Sookie, look at me. Everything is going to be okay." He wanted to be strong for the both of us, but his eyes still held the small amount of doubt that I knew he was feeling.

"No it's not. Everything is falling to pieces around us and we can't stop it Eric." The tears streamed down my face as I walked away into the bathroom.

I needed a shower. I needed something to wash away everything from tonight.

As I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I could see the blood that remained on me. Bill's blood still stained part of my cheek and my hair. My clothes also held traces of the blood as well.

I cried harder as I fell to the ground not willing to get up and face my reflection again.

I heard a subtle knock at the door and I wasn't sure if it was Eric or my brother.

"Sookie, it's me." Shock filled me as I realized the voice at the other end of the door was Tara.

I got up slowly and patted myself off as I opened the door for my undead friend.

The friend that I had caused this kind of pain to, the friend I changed into something that she never wanted to become.

Well at least she had Pam. Which I still wasn't sure was a good thing or not.

When I saw her, her eyes no longer held the anger that was so firmly planted there.

"Did you find Sam?" I asked as I wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"Lafayette will be looking out for him."

The silence filled the air as she looked me over.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through," I told her.

As the days seemed to go on, Lafayette's words became truer and truer. I was the angel of death.

"It's not so bad, not anymore. Pam's been…helpful." The words seemed reluctant when they came out of her mouth and I smiled softly.

"I'm happy to hear that." I said as she got closer to me.

"I'm still angry though."

"You have every right, I mean you died." The edges of Tara's mouth started to twitch and I knew she was fighting back a smile.

The tears that I had held back started to break through and she surprised me by wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled against her shoulder.

"I know, I know." She continued to hold me as my sobs came out of me harder and more frequent.

"We will stop him." I knew she was referring to Bill, but I just didn't want to think about that now.

She let go of me and I decided it was finally time to take that shower.

Tara left the room quickly and I began to get undressed, facing my reflection once again.

My skin seemed to be a deathly shade of pale, and the dark circles under my eyes were more prominent. My face was red as well as my eyes from the tears that I had shed all night.

No more tears.

I tried to chant this through my head but I knew eventually the tears would find me.

I turned on the water and waited for the steam to appear in the room.

I stepped into the shower and welcomed the hot water as it stung my back. As each water droplet fell on to my face, I could feel it slowly start to wash away the feelings from tonight.

I couldn't help but think back to the comfort Eric had provided me tonight.

He was truly being the man I knew he was all along. He was being my hero and the best thing I could offer him was just plain old me.

I knew my mind was foggy with the pressure of the night but, was I really that close to kissing Eric right there and then right after I saw Bill die. I didn't want to rush into anything and do something that I might regret. But with Eric it just seemed so…natural. The feelings I felt for him were like fire. The lust, love, and passion that was between us wasn't like anything I ever had with Bill.

But then why was it so hard for me to choose between them. I couldn't think about this now, my relationship with any man should be the farthest thing from my mind. Bill was gone, I had no clue where Alcide was, and Eric was just as panicked as I was about this whole situation.

Once I was done showering up and the blood was gone from my body, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around me.

When I looked around I realized I was in such a hurry to take a shower I forgot to bring an extra pair of clothing in with me.

"Shit." Well there was no way I was leaving this room until sunrise.

"Sookie." Eric's voice was soft as he knocked at the door.

"Yeah?" I asked as I wrapped the towel tighter around me.

"Are you almost done in there?"

"I'm done, I just don't have….I forgot to bring in some clothes," I stuttered and I could practically feel the smirk coming from the other end of the door.

"I have some," he said and I wasn't sure if I should believe him.

He wouldn't be trying to take advantage now, not after everything that happened.

"Okay." I opened the door slightly and hid behind the door as he handed me a shirt and shorts.

It was my spare clothing that I left at Jason's for emergencies, how did he know where it was?

"Thanks." I closed the door quickly and got changed.

When I opened the door, Eric was there waiting for me.

The house was silent and I gave him a questioning look.

"They all went down into the basement; the sun will be up in thirty minutes. I was waiting to take a shower." I moved aside so he could get into the room.

"Thank you," he said as he walked into the bathroom.

I sighed loudly as I took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

I plopped down on the couch and decided against turning on the television. All the stress of the world added on to my own stress would be too much right now.

I laid down and shut my eyes as I tried to block out my own thoughts.

I didn't know how much time had passed but I heard the bathroom door open and close quietly.

I got up and saw Eric standing there with the same clothes on that he had on from back at the Authority. His hair was wet and slicked back and the blood that was on his face was washed away.

"I can get you something else to wear," I said as I got up.

"No need, I already sampled your brothers clothes once before, I'm not the biggest fan," he said and I smiled as I remembered our time together when he was under the spell.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow night?" I asked him.

"Well the adjustments are being made at your home, but we will only be staying there until one of my safe houses has been prepared properly." He told me as he slicked his hand over his hair.

"Safe house where is that?"

"Well it wouldn't be very safe if I told you." He smiled as he began to walk over to the basement door.

The joking banter somehow strangely made me feel better made me feel normal.

"Eric, I wanted to thank you for everything that you have done tonight. You were there for me when I needed you so thanks." My voice was full of nervousness as I looked away from him.

"No need to thank me I'll always be there for you." He said with such certainty that it made me look back at him.

His eyes were full of devotion and it broke my heart to know that I just broke his heart just a little over a week ago.

"I know."

I wanted to say something else but I remained silent as he nodded and descended down the stairs.

I shut the door after him and made my way back over to the couch.

My feelings were everywhere.

Everything with Bill was still very fresh in my mind, but my feelings for Eric were resurfacing along with everything else.

My feelings for him didn't ever go away; I just put them on hold with everything else going on around us.

Which was exactly what I needed to do now. I needed to put my feelings for him on pause so we could handle this whole Bill problem clear-headed. I couldn't be distracted because if I was the people I loved would suffer because of it.

I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

When I opened my eyes I was no longer in Jason's house, but I was back at the Authority and on replay was Bill dying over and over.

I saw his body rise from the blood and he would look at me with regret in his eyes and fear before becoming nothing but goo once again.

But finally when he rose from the blood he wasn't the Bill I loved anymore, it was the monster that took control of him.

"There is a war coming and you will lose," he said to me before descending upon me and biting me.

I screamed as I jolted awake.

I looked around and I was back in Jason's house. I took a deep breath as I calmed myself down as I remembered my dream.

And that's all it was, a dream.

I didn't want to be alone right now, so I got up and walked over to my brother's door.

I tried to go in but the door was locked and I sighed as I turned around and saw the entrance to the basement.

Should I?

I walked over to the door slowly and rested my hand against the door knob and turned it slightly.

My breath hitched as I realized what I was doing. I wanted comfort and I was trying to make my way to Eric for it. I was supposed to be suppressing my feelings for him, not giving into them.

Oh, fuck it all.

I was tired, afraid, lonely, and upset. If I wanted comfort from someone who I loved, so be it.

I shut the door after me quietly and made my way down the stairs.

I gasped as I saw Eric watching me coming down the stairs.

I looked at everyone else and they were all asleep.

Pam and Tara were cuddling next to Eric, while Nora was on the other side of him. Jess was in the corner of the room fast asleep as well. They were all dead to the world except Eric, who was still wide awake.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him.

"Why are you up?" He asked me, avoiding my question.

"Nightmares," I answered him honestly and his expression softened.

He got up and moved his mini bed farther away from everyone else and sat back down, patting the spot next to him for me.

I slowly walked over to him and sat beside him.

We both sat there in silence, staring at nothing. We didn't need words right now; we just needed the company of each other. We both saw something tonight that will never be unseen and if I needed to talk to anyone about it, it was him.

Slowly I started to feel Eric's fingers lightly brush my hand. I looked down at our hands as he connected them. I didn't take away my hand, but instead I left it there.

I looked up to his bright vibrate blue eyes as they seemed to stare into my soul.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

He answered my question by slowly leaning closer to my face, until he was mere inches away from my lips.

My breath hitched as I could feel myself getting closer to him.

It strangely reminded me of my dream that I had a while ago, the dream where he told me not to trust Bill.

"We are going to rest." His voice was a mere whisper.

My eyes were only looking at his lips and to know if I was to just lean in his lips would be connected to mine.

I looked back up to meet his eyes and by the look of it he had the same thought as me.

He sighed and then slowly laid down.

I couldn't help but feel the disappointment, but I followed shortly after him.

Our hands were still connected as I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his chest.

When I closed my eyes the images of the night didn't come, and I started to feel myself fall asleep.

For the first time in what felt like forever I got some sleep.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! **


	3. Sweet Nothing

_**A/N: The response for this story has just been overwhelming and your reviews and comments have been nothing short of awesome! I love to hear what you think of the story, so please just take some time and press the little button down there and leave a review. It means the world to me and inspires me, so please, please, please **__**REVIEW**__**! Thanks!**_

As my eyes slowly fluttered open after a night of some finally well deserved peaceful sleep, I saw Nora crouching next to me.

Her eyes held a strong sense of curiosity as she tilted her head to the side as he watched me.

My eyes wandered next to me and I saw that I was still closely connected to Eric. My head was still on his chest and my arms were around him, as his were to me. I detached myself from him as I saw that everyone was still dead for the day.

I looked back over to Nora who seemed to be closer to me.

"What are you to my brother?" She asked as her eyes scanned me from head to toe.

"What do you mean?"

"Well clearly you aren't just some fangbanger to him. I see the way he looks at you when you aren't paying attention. If I didn't know better I would say that he loves you," she said as her eyes lit up with surprise.

"Enough Nora," Eric said as he remained motionless on the ground.

"Do you love her?"

"I said enough." Eric opened his eyes slightly to glare at her, before closing them again.

I remained quiet as Nora turned to look back at me.

"What are you?"

"None of your business," I told her as I got up.

"You don't have to leave," Eric said as he got up slightly.

"Its fine, I'm not tired anymore." Which was a lie but I just didn't feel like getting examined by Eric's sister today.

Nora ran in front of me.

I gasped by the closeness but she held up her hands.

"I mean you no harm, I'm just curious. To have my brother's heart as much as you do, yet you don't even care," she said as her voice held a bitter tone to it.

"You don't know anything." I walked past her but she grabbed my hand.

"Don't I?"

Within in an instant Eric was standing between Nora and I.

"Forgive my sister; she has been cooped up in the Authority for so long she has forgotten what manners actually are. Behave yourself Nora," he told her and Nora backed away from him.

"Just looking out for your best interest brother and for the girls as well," she said as she looked over to me and nodded her head slightly before going back to her resting spot.

Eric turned to me and gave me a look of longing that reminded me of our time together.

What was our relationship anyway? I had a feeling it was as toxic as people had said it was, but for some reason I didn't want to see it like that because of the feelings I felt when I was with him.

Did that mean I was using him?

"I have to go check on Jason," I told him as I walked up the stairs and left him standing there.

"Remember your house will be ready tonight." I heard him say as his voice became a dull whisper.

As I shut the door I saw that it was still light outside. The sun was setting but it still left me with a question.

Why was Nora up anyway?

I shook the thought away as I slowly approached Jason's door and knocked on it lightly.

"Not in the mood Sook."

His voice seemed cold and hard as his voice rang from the other end of the door.

"I don't really care, please let me in so we can talk." I waited by the door hoping that he would let me in.

"Sookie please just back the fuck off!" I flinched at the intensity of his voice.

Why was he so angry with me? Because I wouldn't let people that had saved us die out in a world that would surely kill them?

He was being irrational and it wasn't just his own thought that was making him like this.

What the fuck was going on with him?

"He needs space." I looked up and saw Tara standing there and realized that the sun had finally set.

"You heard all of that?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Subtle has never been a strong word in Jason's vocabulary," she said as she smiled and walked away into the kitchen.

I shook my head as I followed her into the kitchen.

"How was your sleep?" I asked her as I sat at the table.

"Slept like the dead, you?"

I froze as I remembered Eric and I and then my strange wake up call.

"It was good," I told her as I looked away from her as Eric, Pam, and Nora entered the room.

Nora kept her focus on me as Eric nudged her slightly. Pam came up to Tara and they embraced each other with an unspoken affection and I couldn't help but smile at them.

"Have something to share Tinkerbell?" Pam asked as she raised an eyebrow at me.

I looked away as I couldn't contain the smile I was hiding.

Eric walked up beside me and took my hand.

"We need to talk." I sighed as I got up and followed him out of the room.

"What?"

"How does your brother know about Warlow?" My eyes widened in shock as he asked me.

"How do you know about Warlow?"

If he knew something and was hiding it from me….

"He was an extremely powerful vampire and important figure head in the fae and vampire war. He was also the first case and only case since of a fae turned vampire. It was how he could play the peacemaker."

"Hardly," I scoffed.

"How so?"

"Well whatever "peace" was made between the fae and vamps, I was the trade off."

"I'm not following."

"There was a contract made between the fae and vampires, specifically my fae ancestors. They said the first fae born female in my family will be given to Warlow. I'm the first fae female born in my family." Eric's eyes widened with panic as he grabbed y shoulders.

"Are you certain?" He asked me as worry flashed across his face.

"I pretty certain; a fairy read it to me and Jason."

"Could the fairy possibly have been lying?"

"Eric, why are you looking for a flaw in this?" He was starting to scare me and if he wasn't being his usual cocky self, then I was fucked.

"Because if I don't we have another thing to worry about." Shit.

"How do you know Warlow, have you met him?"

"I've never met him, but Nora has. Salome was his Maker, therefore Nora knew him quite well. I thought he had died," Eric muttered lowly to himself as he walked away from me and brought back Nora with him.

"Warlow is after her," Eric explained simply to Nora whose eyes widened the same way Eric's did.

"Why is it that trouble seems to follow you?" She asked me and I couldn't help but just keep score of the insults she has given me.

"Enough, what can you tell us about Warlow?" Eric asked her.

"He's powerful, deadly, and pretty ruthless. He also doesn't exactly scream sanity." So a powerful crazy, deadly vampire was after me.

Seems familiar.

"I'm done with this shit!" I began to walk away from them into the main room, but Eric stopped me.

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. Everywhere I turn someone is itching to sink their teeth into me, to maul me, or to brutally kill me. I am done being the dumb blonde in every scenario, the fucking damsel in distress that needs to be saved. I can't take it anymore, I won't take it anymore," I told him as I felt the tears already building up in my eyes as I began to walk away from him.

"Yes and running seems like an excellent plan," I heard Nora say and I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh fuck you!" I turned to her and she scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"Stop it, Nora back off, Sookie calm down. This is no time to lose your cool, we will figure this out."

"I don't want to calm down," I told him as I put my hand on the door knob and all of a sudden I wasn't at the door anymore.

I was in the basement once again and Eric put me down next to him.

"You had no right," I told him.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want everyone to have a free show tonight. You are acting absurd and childish. Everything will be okay."

"Are you positive about that, because last time I checked none of this was okay."

"Please stop fighting." I gasped as I turned around to find the source of the faint, weak voice.

I looked around and I saw Jessica still on the ground.

Oh my God, I forgot all about Jess. I was so self-absorbed I forgot about her.

I turned back to Eric and glared at him before walking over to Jess.

"Sookie we still need to talk."

"About what, about the fact that yet another vampire is after me. No thanks, I prefer the mystery of it all. I can only handle so much and now I don't think I can take any more."

I kneeled besides Jess and I could hear her muffled sobs as she buried her face into her pillow. The pillow had been soaked by her blood and I gently rubbed her back as her cries grew.

"He won't take you," Eric told me softly as I looked up and saw him sitting beside me.

"Which he?"

"Bill, Warlow, I won't let them take you." I met his stare with my own.

I looked away from him as I realized it was an empty promise, one he would try to fulfill but in the end would fail.

"Have I ever let you down before?" He asked, like he could read my mind.

He was right in a way though. He always did have a plan and his plans usually always worked. Eric was smart at that and I had to learn to trust him, but the overwhelming feeling of doom just surpassed all other feelings and thoughts.

I just continued to rub Jessica's back and ignored Eric and I knew he was hurt by my lack of interaction.

"You need anything sweetie?" I asked Jessica and she shook her head.

"Another pillow."

I smiled as I got up and Eric followed me.

"You don't trust me?" He asked and I sighed.

"Can we not talk about this now; I'm exhausted by all of this. I just need some time to try to get my thoughts under control," I told him as I continued to walk away from him.

"I'd rather talk about it now." His voice was defiant and he glared at me as I searched for another pillow.

"Well that's too bad isn't it?"

I finally found a pillow for Jess and I gently handed it to her.

"If you need anything just ask." I got up and Eric was still there.

"Can you please just respect my wishes and leave me alone. How about you go hangout with your awesome sister?" The jealousy was so clear in my voice that I could even hear it.

"Nora has nothing to do with us."

"Yet she always seems to be there now."

"Where else does she have to go?"

It suddenly hit me when I remembered that my house was now safe to go back to.

"Well my house for starters, which is where I'm going." I walked passed him.

"Sookie, I know this all seems like a lot to you but you are stronger than this."

"You don't know that."

As I began to walk up the stairs, Eric stopped me and turned me towards him.

He crushed his lips against mine and I felt myself melt into his arms.

His hands ran through my hair as he pushed my body closer to his. I could feel one of his hands lightly brush my cheek as he kissed me. All the emotions and thoughts going through my head seemed t stop as he kissed me and I welcomed the relief.

When he let me go I didn't want the moment to be over, but I shook myself out of the moment.

"What was that for?" I asked him as I was still trying to gather my thoughts.

"To remind you what it was like when you did trust me." The hurt in his eyes was evident as he remembered the time he spent with me.

"I do trust you."

"Then trust me when I tell you I won't let anything happen to you," His voice was low and breathy as he told me that.

I looked him in the eyes and I could see he meant it and he would do everything in his power to protect me.

Because he loved me.

"Okay." My voice was soft but I could see it meant a lot to him that I finally trusted him.

"Thank you."

As we began to walk up the stairs, I stopped him.

"Eric, when we get back to my place do you think you can sleep with me in my room. I don't want to sleep alone." I knew what it may sound like to some people but I was scared of my dreams.

I was scared of the face of my ex lover that would surely pop up, the face of a monster that now wanted me dead.

When I was with Eric last night, nothing came back to haunt me. I needed someone there and Eric was the perfect person for that.

He smirked, "Of course I'll sleep with you." He winked as I shook my head.

"Not what I meant."

"I know, but let's pretend it was." I laughed a little as we got upstairs.

His dirty joking and his sense of cocky humor was what I needed. It made everything seem a little more normal.

As we walked he stopped me and inhaled deeply.

"Shit." Eric ran over to my brother's door and knocked it down and I was left there stunned.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked as I came up behind Eric as he pushed me back.

"Don't Sookie." But it was too late.

There I saw my brother on the ground, with blood coming out of his nose and ears. On his neck where the huge bump was, was a dark circle with blood spots surrounding it. It looked bigger and my brother's skin was pale.

"Jason."

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for the support!**


	4. Bleeding Out

**A/N: I just loved hearing your guesses and thoughts on the last chapter; I really do love all your feedback! Please keep it going so I can keep my muse going to help me write this story. Thanks again to all the support; I have been blown away by it all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

"No!" Strong arms grabbed me as I ran for my brother.

"Let me go, let me go." My sobs were broken as I fell crumbled to the floor in the cool, strong arms the circled me.

"Pamela!" I was only then brought back into clarity as I saw that it was Eric that held me as Pam, Tara, and Nora rushed into the room.

"What the fuck," Pam said as she turned to us on the floor.

"Save Jason!" Eric demanded as he held me.

"If he dies I'm not turning him to."

"Enough hurry!" Eric picked me up and dragged me out of the area.

"No, Tara save him, save him!" I called after her as she stood there stunned.

Even as a vampire she wasn't sure of how to handle all of this.

I was kicking and screaming to try and get out of Eric's arms. I didn't trust anyone else with him; I just wanted to see my brother. I wanted this to be all a bad dream and I would wake up in my bed with the sun warming me with its bright embrace.

But instead I was left in this hellish nightmare that had become my reality.

"Please save him." My voice was a broken whisper now as the tears overcame me.

Eric held me as I cried. He hid me away from everything going on in the other room.

I could hear the frantic noises coming from the room my brother laid dying in.

"Jason!" I finally heard Jessica's frantic scream as she begun to help them.

I tried to get up once more but Eric held me in place.

Nora joined us in the room and watched us carefully from across the room.

"What happened to him?" I deserved to know as I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't.

"Sookie I need you to calm down."

"Please tell me what is happening." My voice was so broken I could see in Eric's eyes that it hurt him.

"I'm not sure, but I think he had an aneurysm. He must have had some internal bleeding."

As Eric told me I remembered the fae elder blasting him and him falling from such a high height.

This was all my fault, like it always was.

"Oh God." I collapsed into Eric's arms.

"Don't cry everything will be alright." He continued to tell me that and each time it became more apparent that it was not true.

Everything would not be okay, it never was.

I felt like I was having a full on panic attack as I cried even harder and deeper.

Eric brushed his hand against my hair as he held me saying sweet nothings into my ear.

I couldn't even understand what he was saying, I just needed the comfort.

I could feel Nora's stare grow more intense with each second as she took in me and Eric holding each other.

I looked up as I heard someone entering the room and I saw that it was Pam.

"He's fine, the little idiot just needs some sleep." My cries stopped as I jumped up and ran over to Pam.

"Thank you!" I couldn't even see passed the tears as I held on to her.

She was tense and cold as she pushed me away.

"Looks like you owe me again," she said as she slightly smiled and stepped out of my way.

"Thank you Pam, thank you," I told her as I walked over to see my brother.

There he laid with Tara and Jess by his bed side.

His eyes were closed as I could see his steady breathing and I took in a sigh of relief at the sight.

The tears still slowly came out and Tara walked up to me and threw her arms around me.

"He's okay," she whispered and I smiled.

"Looks like I really own Pam now," I told her as she laughed remembering the night before this entire crazy nightmare started.

"Yeah, you do." She walked away and I joined Jess.

"I should have been here, I should have known something was wrong with him," Jess said as she held on to Jason's hand.

"It wasn't your fault."

It was mine.

"But still, I should have known."

I saw the way she stared at my brother and knowing that she was a vampire and this may not last, I knew she loved him.

The stare was familiar, it was the way Bill used to look at me, and it was the way Eric still looks at me.

"You really love him?" I asked her and she stared up at me with shock.

She seemed to think over her words before simply nodding.

"I think I do, but it feels different then what I felt for Hoyt."

"How so?" I asked her, curious to hear her take on love.

"With Hoyt it felt safe, I felt happy to know that someone loved me as much as he loved me. It felt new, exciting, and right but it was also boring at times. With Jason it's like this great passion when I'm with him, it feels like fire when he touches me and I just want more of him when I'm with him. He makes me feel special and it's the most exciting thing when he is near me. It feels dangerous, reckless, and even wrong, but yet I know I'm supposed to be with him, right there and then. It feels like the universe is just smacking me in the face and saying, go for it." Her eyes lit up and a small smile was placed on her face as she talked about my brother and I couldn't help but feel the familiarity of her words.

"I'm scared though."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm scared it won't last, because I want it to. I feel like myself when I'm with him and I'm scared that one day I won't know who that person is anymore." I saw a small blood tear fall down her face.

"Jess, we all grow up."

"But that's just it, I won't. I won't ever get older or age. I'll stay the same as you and Jason age. I don't want that to happen."

I grabbed her other free hand.

"You won't ever truly lose this feeling you feel now. Love never leaves your heart; it just likes to hide sometimes. And yes, Jase and I will age just as the world will but we won't ever truly be gone," I told her as the grim thought of my own mortality seemed to be a blaring truth at this moment.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and got up.

"We are probably going to go to my house, it safe now," I told her.

"I'm going to stay and watch over Jason, we will meet you there tomorrow night," she said as I nodded and left.

I didn't want to leave my brother alone but knowing that he was in very capable hands I took one for the team.

"I trust you with him, make sure he is safe and in return we will make sure it's safe out there. I'll see if Eric can deliver any True Blood to you when we get there."

"Okay."

I left the room and I saw Eric standing there.

"For someone so young, she makes some sense. Not much sense, but some sense," he said as he stared at the wall behind me.

He didn't look me in the eyes and I knew something was bothering him.

"What?"

"Your mortality."

I shut my mouth as the silence filled the air between the two of us.

I would die one day, regardless if it happened now or later. I would age and I would see everyone around me age as well, except for Eric, Tara, Pam, and Jess.

Eric heard what Jess had to say and I knew he didn't want any of that to happen either. He was just as scared as Jess even if he didn't want to admit it.

"I know." I was scared to but being a vampire was something I didn't want so I knew this all was inevitable.

"We should probably go," Eric said as he walked away from me and into the other room.

I took in a deep breath and prepared myself for whatever danger may come next.

"I had True Blood stocked in full at Sookie's house, or whatever True Blood we had left at Fangtasia and in the stores. The windows in each room have the option of becoming light tight, so we can stay in the spare rooms that Sookie has available. Jessica will be staying with Sookie's brother until he has recovered and he will meet us tomorrow night. Is everything clear?" Eric looked around the room as he explained the plan to Nora, Pam, and Tara.

"Crystal, now can we go?" Pam asked as she headed to the door with Tara behind her.

"Quick question, how will the lovers and the fairy get to her house, they can't fly?" Nora asked as she looked over to Pam and Tara.

"Sookie will travel with me, and rather Pam and Tara can both ride with you, or I can take one more I suppose," Eric told her and Nora sighed.

"I'll take the lovers; have fun with your lover brother." Nora glared at him as she picked up Tara and Pam climbed onto her back as they left the house quickly.

"Always dramatic, always a brat," Eric mumbled as he picked me up and we left the house.

We were in the air in a matter of seconds and I clung onto Eric, not wanting him to drop me.

When I finally felt a little braver, I moved my head away from his chest and I took in my surroundings.

It was beautiful; the night air filled me as my hair blew in the wind.

The tress below us looked miniature and I smiled brightly as everything seemed to be a blur at our height.

The moon was bright as the moonlight guided our way home.

The stars in the sky were as vivid as I ever had seen them. They glowed, lining the sky in a bright mist.

I looked up to see Eric smiling at me as he held on to me a little tighter.

"Hold on tight, we are going to land soon." I did as Eric said and I went back to my original position in his arms.

We hit the ground with a bit of a thud and Eric let go of me as I felt my feet hit the ground.

"Thanks," I told him as I looked over to my porch and I saw Tara, Pam, and Nora waiting for us there.

"Took you long enough," Nora said as I walked up and found the spare key as I opened the door.

I turned around and invited everyone in as I walked around and saw that the house looked slightly different.

The windows had black rails at the top and I saw a key pad by the stairs.

"If you type in the code the windows will become light tight, plus I had a vampire security system built into the house. So if say someone wanted to harm you or any of us, just press that red button and the enemy should be taken care of without you even lifting a finger," Eric told me as I examined the key pad.

"What will happen to them?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"It depends on what the enemy is; the scanners will assess the threat and determine what will be used." I nodded not wanting him to go any further in detail.

"Okay great, my house has successful become a death machine."

"Only to our enemies," Eric said as he smirked and walked away.

I ask for a little bit of normalcy and instead I get this, I guess this is the new normal for me.

I saw Nora follow Eric out of the room and she took one last glance at me before walking away.

What was her deal?

As I walked around the house I took in the subtle changes that had only been made in a day.

When I walked upstairs and into my room I saw there were more changes in here. Another dresser was in the far end of my room and when I walked over there and opened it I saw it was full of Eric's clothes.

I shook my head as I smiled and I closed it up.

"I didn't think you would mind," Eric said as he joined me in the bedroom.

"I said you could sleep with me up here, not move in with me up here."

"Must be prepared for everything." I smiled as I looked over to the door and saw another change there.

The doors looked like they were made of steel and bolts were surrounding it.

"If I press another button, it locks the door so no one can enter it. Supernatural or otherwise," he told me.

I nodded as I sat on the bed.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but it's what needs to be done."

"I know I just wish it wasn't this way. I'm tired of all of this," I told him.

"Me too."

He sat next to me and took my hand.

I leaned my head against his shoulder as he rubbed his thumb up and down the palm of my hand.

I looked up at him and I saw that he was already looking down at me.

I leaned in a little closer to him and as our lips brushed against one another's, I heard Tara call out for me.

"Sookie, come quick!"

I backed away from him as I got up and ran out of the room.

Did Bill find us, was Jason hurt, was it…

"Sam!"

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw in the middle of the room Sam was there with a little girl holding his hand.

His body had blood on it as he wore an oversized teach shirt.

The little girl had a blanket wrapped around her and she had tears falling from her eyes.

Sam was cut up and I could see that he as well had been crying.

"Sam are you okay?" I asked him.

"She's dead, Luna's dead." I came up to him and wrapped my arms around him as he still held onto the little girl.

"He's coming Sook," Sam said through his tears.

"Who?" I asked as I held him.

"Bill."

**A/N" Please review and tell me your guesses for the next chapter!**


	5. Dreaming

**A/N: Hey guys, so I wrote this chapter in kind of a rush so I could get it out to all of you in time so excuse any minor mistakes! I am proud of this chapter though because I executed some ideas that I needed to really get the ball rolling…. **_**Please review**_** and enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters….**

As I laid on the bed, I looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

Sam was safe, but Luna wasn't.

I felt for Sam, he had a little girl to take care of now. I knew what it was like to lose your parents at such a young age and I promised him that I would help with as much as I could.

Sam left right after day break, saying he couldn't be around all of this craziness, not with Emma with him.

The little girl broke my heart as she wept for her mother.

It reminded me of when I was in the same situation as her.

After Sam left, I retreated back into my room with Eric already lying in my bed, waiting for me.

Once I was settled in the bed, he went dead for the day, leaving me here alone with my thoughts.

I was a nervous wreck with everything, Bill was coming and he wasn't coming to just say hello, he was coming to kill us.

Sam knew he was coming because when he left the Authority he saw Bill. He saw Bill ordering his army men around and telling them to pack up for Bon Temps.

He said Bill was no longer _Bill. _He was crazed, blood thirsty, and a monster.

I was scared, scared to see him and become weak once again. This was no longer the man I used to love; this was a new man, a new vicious monster of a man.

I had already been lying in bed for about a couple of hours, with no hesitation in sight for my thoughts.

I wanted to sleep, I was tired of it all, but I just couldn't.

I was scared of the nightmares, even if I knew the promise of a good sleep with Eric by my side.

I turned over and just looked over at Eric.

His face was innocent; it reminded me of when he was under the spell. His hair was messy and in his face and while he wasn't breathing and looked dead, I only knew it was a matter of time before his normal sarcastic self to over once again.

I reach my hand out of the blanket I was wrapped in and lightly brushed away the hair from his face and let my hand linger on his cheek.

He seemed to slightly move at my touch and if I didn't know any better I would swear that a small smile crept up on his face. It was gone before I could really prove it, but it filled me up with warmth that I thought was gone.

The slight tingle of love that I thought would be lost slowly made its way back into my system.

I knew what was happening; I was falling even more in love with Eric. As more time went by with us together, I felt feelings I never felt with anyone else, even Bill.

With Bill it was just a need more of a want to be with him. He kept me safe and in return I loved him and he loved me, or at least I think he did. He was my first love and I don't think anyone really forgets their first love, but with Eric it was different.

I hated him when I first met him. He was selfish, cruel, and way to forward, yet I fell for him all the same.

It was a slow growing love, a love full of passion, lust, and want.

I wanted to be with him, even if I tried to fight it for as long as I could.

Like Jess said, being with Bill was safe for me but with Eric it was dangerous and full of passion.

All the lies that filled my relationship with Bill were not present with Eric. Eric told me how it was, even if I didn't want to hear it. He knew the truth meant a lot to me.

Eric and Bill were two different men, two men that I fell in love with.

One man I may have lost, but I never lost the other.

Eric was still there for me even if I broke his heart and that made me want him even more.

I took away my hand from his face and I searched for his found with mine and I connected them together.

I got closer to him and breathed in his scent as I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

When I opened my eyes I saw that Eric was already up.

He was showered and was getting changed across from me.

He was naked and I couldn't help but stare as I remembered our time together.

"It's rude to stare," he said as he turned to me and smirked.

"Sorry." I looked away and hid under the covers.

"You've seen it all before, my lover," Eric said as he ripped away the covers and I saw that he was fully dressed once more.

"I know, but a little modesty may be a good thing for you," I told him as I slowly got up and smiled as I walked passed him.

"There is no fun in modesty," he said seriously as he got closer to me.

"I have to go." I tried to run out of the room but the door bolted shut before I could even leave the room.

"What the hell?"

"We need to talk." Eric grabbed my hand and led me back over to the bed.

"So you are holding me prisoner, again?" I asked him, reminding him of the time he chained me up at Fangtasia.

"That was all part of plan, just like this is. We need to talk."

"About what?" I asked him.

"About what is to come, about Bill." It was a sore subject, but I nodded my head in agreement.

"Bill may have powers, if he indeed inherited some talents from Lilith herself. So to insure some security we need allies, non vampire allies."

"Like the weres and shifters?"

"And the fairies." I almost had completely forgotten about my fae family members.

"I don't think they will help, this is a vampire matter," I told him.

"But it involves your well being," he said in a shocked tone.

"I know, but if it's just me against all the fae's safety, majority will rule. Plus I'm not full fae, they won't really care. Only my family members may care but there is only three I'm related to."

"Would they be willing to help?" Eric was going through all of his options.

"I doubt it."

"Some family then, whatever happened to loyalty?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"It died a long time ago," I muttered under my breath and Eric laughed.

"I'll look around then, but try them. You can be surprised by everyone sometimes," he said as he got up.

"What else?" I asked him, I knew he wanted to talk about something else.

"Sookie, I need you to promise me that you will be strong when we see Bill again, I can't have you falling for any tricks of his because he knows that we are the strongest part of our group. He knows that if he takes you down that he will also succeed in taking me down. He knows I'll go after you, he knows I'll try and protect you, and most importantly he knows that if you were to be hurt or killed in any way I would be…" he paused as he thought of the right word to say, "distracted."

"What about you, don't you think the same would go for me?" I asked him.

I would be a wreck if Eric was hurt or killed and I would defend him as well. I would fight for him and I wouldn't let Bill take him away from me. I needed Eric just as much as he needed me.

"I think that you would do what was right. Think about it, if it was me up against everything else, what would you choose?" He asked.

"What would you?" I asked him right back and we both fell back into a great silence.

I had a feeling we were both stupid enough to try and risk it all for each other, regardless if we knew what was right or wrong.

"I love you," Eric said lowly and I knew we both had the same thought.

"I love you too," I told him and he looked at me as both of our eyes connected with each others.

I realized that I haven't said it to him since the night I broke his heart and I saw hope in his eyes as he sat beside me.

"I can't lose you," I told him as I grabbed his hand.

"You won't." and with that he bent down and kissed me.

One of his hands came up to caress my cheek, while the other went into my hair and rubbed against my head as he lightly grabbed my hair into his hand.

"I've missed you," he said against my lips as I grabbed him and brought him down to the bed.

He got on top of me as he began to kiss me everywhere.

He took off my shirt quickly and started to get lower with his kisses as he kissed my collarbone.

He froze at my neck and got up quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nora, she's outside the door waiting for me to open it for her."

He grumbled as he got up and entered the code to open the door.

I gasped as I realized I was still shirtless and I ran to pick up my shirt as I pulled it over my head.

"You do realize we have a war coming upon us, yet you decide to stay in here and fuck a _waitress _all night?" Nora asked as she rushed into the room and pushed Eric slightly.

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

I was fucking standing right here!

"Nora apologize."

"No, I will not. Don't you see she makes you weak and everyday you spend with her you become weaker. Now I see why Bill had all that resentment towards her, she's poison." Eric's fangs came out as he got closer to Nora.

"You don't scare me brother, I've seen much worse. Don't you see she doesn't deserve you! She takes your love for granted and I know if she got a chance she would jump right back into bed with Compton as she watches you die before her. She is a fangbanger nothing more!" Nora yelled at Eric and glared at me as her fangs came out in her rage.

"If I were you Nora, I would watch what you say about her," Eric said lowly.

"What will you do if I don't stop, kill me?" She asked.

He got silent.

"Oh that's right, from what I heard you didn't have a problem killing your own prodigy for her." She changed her demeanor and looked at him with softer eyes as she put away her fangs, "Eric don't you see what she is doing to you?" Nora tried to get closer to him but he threw her away from him.

"Don't touch me." He warned her.

I just stood there silent as I watched all of this go down before my eyes.

I was shocked to hear what Nora said about Pam and I thought I saw some tension between the two. I couldn't believe that he would have killed her, but when?

It must have been Pam almost killed me to save Eric at Marnie's business.

Did I really cause this much pain and suffering wherever I went?

"She is an abomination," Nora said as she got up and pointed at me.

"No, she is not," Eric said strongly as he defended me.

"I'm sorry Eric, but if you don't choose to stop seeing her then I can't be part of this. I won't be killed for her. And you must know by now that everyone that will defend her will die, look at Tara."

I shuddered as I thought of Tara and I knew the two must have been talking. How much did Nora already know about me?

"Then leave, you'll be better off anyway."

"You don't get it, I'm telling you right now Eric it's me or her. We have loved each other for so long and we take care of each other but I won't sit around and watch you slowly be killed by her, I just won't."

I looked over to Eric who seemed to have his eyes glued to the ground below him as I saw a small red tear fall down his face.

My heart broke as I saw this because I knew what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry Nora."

Nora's eyes filled up with sadness and shock as she backed out of the room.

"I'm sorry to, I love you." Nora slowly turned away but she stopped to look over to me.

"I sincerely hope I'm wrong about you, good luck." And with that she left.

"Eric, I'm…"

"Don't, just get ready." He went back to being cold and left the room.

I felt the tears hit me hard as I fell back onto the bed.

How did all of that just happen, I can't believe it escalated to that point.

As I thought about it I could tell the tension had been building, but now I knew how she really felt.

Was it true that I would end up killing Eric, was I really the Angel of Death like Lafayette said a little bit ago?

Everyone I ever loved always would suffer and it was a grim, yet true fact.

I just watched Eric being abandoned by someone else and I was the cause of it once again.

"You know crying does not really become you Miss Stackhouse. It does your beauty no justice."

I froze as the familiarity of the voice chilled me to the bone.

It was impossible, I watched him die, he was a pile of goo I saw it for myself. But standing right before me was…

"Hello again my dear."

Russell Edington.

_**A/N: Get ready for the action; the ball has now officially begun to roll! Please review and give me your guesses on how the story will go from here! Review!**_


	6. Every Chance We Get We Run

**A/N: I loved hearing some of your guesses on what Russell was and I hope you are all shocked with the outcome. Please ****review****!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

I screamed a blood curdling scream as Russell came closer to me.

"Screaming, how unoriginal," he said in a bored tone as he sat on the bed as I bolted up and Eric ran into the room.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" The concern was laced within in his eyes even though just a couple of seconds ago he was cold towards me.

"He…he….wait you can't see him?" I asked Eric as I looked back over to Russell who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Give the girl a prize," Russell said as he clapped his hands.

"Who?" Eric asked as he got closer to me and put his hands on both sides of my arms.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"You really can't see him?"

"See who?"

Oh shit, I'm really going crazy.

I've finally cracked and now here was Russell as my punishment to torture me.

"He can't see me darling." Russell got up and waved his hands in front of Eric as he came mere inches away from his face.

Eric didn't budge or even blink as Russell jumped in front of him like a mad man.

"Oh and watch this." Russell took his hands and ran them through Eric's body.

He even took a step forward and walked through Eric.

"What the fuck?"

"Sookie, are you okay?"

"Yes Sookie, are you okay?" Russell taunted me as he laughed and went to lean against the wall as he continued to watch me.

When I looked back over to Eric his eyes were fixed on mine. I looked back over to where Russell was and he was gone.

What the hell?

What was happening to me?

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Sorry the stress is getting to me." I walked passed Eric as I all but ran out of the room.

I didn't want to stay there anymore and as I looked behind me Eric was standing there with confusion written all over his face.

I ran down the stairs and I saw Pam and Tara sitting in the living room flirting with each other.

"Hey, have you heard from Jess and Jason at all?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of my new insanity.

"They are on their way," Tara said as she looked me over.

"You okay fairy princess, you don't look too good?" Pam asked me and I nodded.

"I'm just great." Maybe it was just all in my head.

"Hey Sook, what happened with Nora? She just ran out of here?" Tara asked.

I forgot all about Nora.

"She was weak," Eric said as he joined us once again and I could tell his cold demeanor was back.

He sat at the seat across from me as I continued to stand up.

He would occasionally look me over and for just a moment his cold wall would drop. I could see the worry in his eyes and I knew he could sense my distress.

"Please tell me, do you intentionally plan on fucking up everyone's life when you enter it or is it just all a happy accident?" I gasped as Russell appeared standing next to Eric's chair.

Everyone turned back to me but I pretended that I was okay.

Eric continued to watch over me but I ignored his stare.

Maybe if I ignored him he would go away.

"I mean I always planned on doing things to hurt people that pissed me off, but you….well you bring a whole new art to the meaning of pain and suffering." Ignore him Sookie, he's not real.

I closed my eyes and took in deep breaths but I could still feel him.

"How did your friend Lafayette put it….the Angel of Death, how perfect!" He laughed loudly and no one paid any attention to him.

How the hell did he know that?

I jumped as the door opened and in came my brother.

"Jason." I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey, I'm alright, everything will be alright," he whispered to me as he held me.

"Oh how wrong you are my fine idiot friend," Russell said from the other side of the room.

"A little help here." I looked over and saw Jess standing at the doorway.

"Come in Jess."

"Come in to the house of horrors, honestly do you all really think this old piece of shit of a house is going to protect you against Bill. You really are in trouble." Russell's words were getting harder and harder to ignore and he was really pissing me off.

"Did you guys get here alright?" I asked Jess.

"Everything was good." I smiled as I nodded.

"Sookie are you okay, you don't look so good?" Jase asked me.

"I'm fine."

"Just slowly going crazy, or at least crazier." I grinded my teeth as I kept my mouth shut.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked Jason and he nodded.

I ran into the kitchen and pulled out some Easy Mac to make for him.

I put in some water and threw it into the microwave.

Jason sat at the table while all the vampires were in the living room talking.

I heard Jess ask a question about Nora and Eric silenced her quickly and told everyone not to mention his sister again.

"It's a real shame that all the people Eric loves are the people that always leave him in the end. It's also funny how he loves the misery of it all, I mean he still loves you. Now that is true love right there, even the idea of wanting to be with you is a death wish alone." He laughed once again.

"Sookie are you sure you're okay?" My brother asked again.

"Now your bother, what loyalty to you he has. He is just a human after all yet he will risk his own skin to protect you. How does it feel to know your brother will die one day and it will be your fault?" Russell asked as he went close rot my brother and tried to caress him.

"Get the fuck away from my brother you psychotic piece of shit!" I yelled and my brother's eyes widened as he looked around him.

"Sookie, who are you talking to?"

I stood there and when the microwave dinged I ran out of the room as Eric ran into it.

"Sookie, what's happening?" He asked me and I knew the tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Just leave me alone." I ran up to my room and shut the steel enforced door.

I ran over to the door as I cried my eyes out.

"Crying really won't help you." I looked up and saw Russell standing there.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.

"Do you always dream about these sorts of things?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to help you believe it or not."

"Why would you help us, we killed you?"

"You didn't kill me, Eric did, but that's blood under the bridge"

I raised my eyebrow and he sighed.

"Because you really started some shit for your selves."

"Are you even real, or am I going crazy?" I asked him, scared of the answer.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think you're a hallucination."

"Well then my dear you are very creative, listen take my advice or leave it. I really don't care either way, I'm dead this type of thing really doesn't affect me anymore."

"You still didn't answer me, why would you help us?"

"Because believe it or not the world doesn't revolve around you and if you don't win this the world will suffer for your failure. I wanted the end of humanity, humans are annoying, but I didn't want the whole world to go down with it. The world can be a beautiful place and all that beauty would be a waste if it was to be destroyed so easily. And the very thought of Bill Compton taking away everything that I once loved is just…. well just insufferable."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that if you fail not only will humans fall, but vampires, weres, shifters, all supernatural beings, and the very world will crumble beneath all mighty Billith's feet. In his mind there is no right or wrong, it's your with me or against me. He will drain this world dry and if it's not me doing it I don't want to see it happen at all." I thought of Bill and I imagined bodies piling up at his feet.

"He can't do it," I mumbled to myself.

He had love in his heart and even though he was a monster, the Bill I loved was still in there, right?

"News flash, he isn't the Bill Compton you fell in love with, well actually he is. He is the exact same person just without all the lying. The man you loved was a delusion, a bad one at it. You were just dumb enough to fall for it. Blondes," he said exasperated as he sat on my bed.

"Fuck you!"

"I'm surprised you haven't, I mean I know fangs really get you going."

"Just finish your moral of the story."

I was done with this and I wasn't sure if this was real or not.

"Where I come from we already know what the outcome will be, we want to change it. It's just too dark for our taste. So you need to own up to the fact that you aren't human and get some allies, non vampire allies."

"Why?"

"Because when the day comes…. Well remember what Nora told you the night of the whole Bill thing?"

I tried to think back to that night at Jason's house and I remembered her saying Lilith could control other vampires.

"Oh my God."

"Now when that day comes you will only be able to choose one, and I'm sure the folks back at home know who that will be."

"How do I save him?" I asked Russell, hoping that for some crazy reason this was all real.

Eric saved me numerous times and I needed him by my side. I wouldn't be able to win this without him.

"Ask your Viking what a blood bond is, a real one and then go to your fae friends and ask what a light bond is."

"And that will save him?"

"How should I know, I may just be a hallucination." He smiled.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked again hoping to find some clarity in all of this.

"Because when you die everyone finds peace, and I found mine." His eyes glazed over and he seemed to be thinking of something until he came back into the moment, "Don't get me wrong, I would love it if you and your Viking both died, you both need a good kick in the ass. It's like you lives are a fucking soap opera or something, but for the sake of everyone else it's a bad thing if that happens. Bill needs to be stopped and if he is going to be you're the one who will do it."

"How cliché."

"Isn't it?"

"How can I stop him though, my powers will only last for a short time and then I'll just be…human."

The one time I didn't want to be human was now, how ironic?

"You really should get rid of that whole; I'll believe anyone for a cookie act. Ask your fae family for some truth there, you'll be mightily surprised." He smiled as he got up.

"Now I must be going, I sincerely hope you succeed Miss Stackhouse."

"Wait, was any of this real?" I asked again.

"And I will say again, what do you think?" He winked as he disappeared leaving me shocked as I looked around for him.

**A/N: What do you think Russell was… a ghost or a hallucination? You never truly know in the true Blood verse! Please leave your thoughts and comments in the ****review**** section…. I just love hearing all of your individual thoughts! Please ****review!**


	7. Toxic

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I've been super bust but I'm back on my regular schedule off updating! Thanks again for all the support for this story I truly appreciate it! I also loved your thoughts on Russell, very awesome ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! **

What the hell was wrong with me?

Not only am I seeing things, but I'm seeing Russell?

I don't know what to believe, was it real or just my imagination? For some reason something inside me screamed to believe him, to ask Eric about the blood bond. If Bill could really do all the things Nora said that Lilith could then I would surely lose everyone that was on our side that was a vampire, including Eric.

I couldn't lose Eric, not after all we have gone through. He was my rock right now and I was too selfish to give that up.

But would I be putting all the others in danger?

I would lose Tara, Pam, and Jess if I didn't. I needed to tell someone, I needed to prevent this from happening.

I went up to the steel doors and pressed the button to open them.

I gasped as I saw Eric standing there.

"About time." He walked in and pressed the button to shut the door once more.

"If you're going to ask me about what happened down there don't waste your breathe, I have no idea what happened." Or if it was even real?

He raised an eyebrow at me as he sat on the bed.

"You will think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

"I saw Russell." And with that his eyes widened.

"What?"

"I saw Russell, well not really like a ghost version of him, I think."

"What do you mean, you think?"

"I mean that it could have been a hallucination caused by stress, that wouldn't exactly be an out there explanation," I told him as I sat next to him.

"What did he say?"

"Just stuff we already know, like remember when you told me we needed non vampire allies, well that is probably very true."

"Why?"

"Well he said that Bill does have those powers and it's not just humans he wants to take out, he wants everyone to go down. If they aren't on his side they are against him. He's gone mad with power."

"Sounds like Bill," Eric muttered as he sighed.

We both became silent and I remembered to ask him about the blood bond.

"He said something else to," I told him and I could hear that my voice was weak and I was scared to ask him about this.

"What?"

I could still see that Eric was still a little bit tense and I wasn't sure if this was the right time to ask him about this.

"He said….he told me to ask you about a ….blood bond." Eric got up.

"How do you know about that?" His voice was angry and panicked.

"I don't know, Russell said that…" Holy shit was Russell actually real?

"It's out of the question." His voice was stern and hard.

"What the hell is it?" Russell said that and the light bond was the only way I could save Eric and I would do it if it could save him from Bill.

"You don't know what you are asking or saying so let's not talk about it anymore."

"God dammit Eric, he told me it was the only way I could save you from Bill. I can make my own decisions and if I want this then at least let me know what it is!" I yelled at him and Eric just continued to shake his head.

"You don't know what you are asking." His voice was menacing and he turned to leave.

"Please."

He stopped and turned to face me again.

"It would bond us, forever. No other vampire could take you away from me and not only would you be mine but I would be yours. You would be able to feel my emotions and feel when I was near just like I can feel you. Our emotions would become one almost, and we would be able to feel each other's pain. There have only been five other vampires that I know of that have done that with a human and they are all dead. It makes them weak but stronger in some aspects, but mostly weak. It is extremely dangerous, and I will not put you in that type of danger," he said as he turned around once again.

I didn't even hesitate or think about it as I said, "If it's the only way I can save you then I'm willing to go against those odds."

"You don't understand, it's not like the bond we have now, it is extremely powerful."

"And that's why we have to do it, so Bill can't get to you."

"But he can still get to you. Don't you see, with the blood bond he will know that if he takes you out he will therefore get rid of me as well."

"But he will get to us either way, and I can't lose you Eric. I will not be put in the position to kill both you and Bill. I won't do it."

"But you must, if that's what it comes down to."

"You're so fucking stubborn; this may be the only way to…"

"To get ourselves killed excellent idea. If you actually thought this through you wouldn't be asking me to do this, you are only asking me to do this out of fear," he told me as I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Why won't you just trust me? I'm telling you that I want to do this, not just because of fear but because I trust you enough to know that if I'm bonded to you I will be safe. I'm asking you because I love you."

He walked up to me slowly and brought me closer. He bent his face down and I could feel my breath against his cool skin.

"I won't do this; I won't do this knowing that you are being forced to do this. I know you don't think you are but if everything was normal you wouldn't be asking this."

He was right, I wouldn't be but that still didn't make me any less sure I wanted to do this.

"I don't care." And I meant it.

I wanted to do this because I wanted Eric to be by my side, I wanted to be with him.

I could still see he was unsure and I did the only thing I knew do try and convince him.

I grabbed him and pressed my lips against his. I put all my might into the kiss and it reminded me of our first kiss as his hand slipped up into my hair. His other hand was on my face as he caressed my cheek and brought me closer to him.

His coldness to me was gone and I wasn't sure if he was juts distracted or he had locked that part of him up like he had done for so many other things in his life.

He picked me up and placed me on the bed and I could tell that my persuasion was working.

He took off my shirt as I did the same for him and he began to place kisses all over my body.

I found myself craving his touch as I tried to get closer to him.

He ripped off my shorts and panties and I was laying there in the nude as he ran his hands all over my body.

I tried to take off his pants but he was distracting me from doing it.

He finally took it off for me so we were both there in the nude as we continued to kiss in a frenzy.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he stopped kissing me for a moment.

"Yes." He went back to kissing me as he slowly made his way down to my neck.

I could feel his hesitation as he hovered over my neck.

"I trust you," I told him and I felt him bite and I flinched a bit.

With each suck he took I felt the orgasmic affects of it.

I could hear him sigh with pleasure as he re positioned me and entered me as he went back to taking my blood.

We moved in a sort of rhythm as he picked up his head and bit into his wrist and brought it to my mouth.

I began to suck his blood as well and he moaned with pleasure.

With each thrust and suck of my blood I felt myself climbing my own personal mountain of pleasure.

I continued to take his blood as he took mine and my head was swimming.

I felt all these new feelings and I couldn't understand it all. I felt his pleasure and my own and it made everything that more intense as his hands still roamed my body.

As I could feel myself begin to peak in ecstasy I let out a loud yell of pleasure as Eric did the same.

I let go of his wrist and the wound closed almost instantly and his body collapsed on top of mine.

He pricked his finger and rubbed his blood over the bite marks on my neck. He rolled over to his side and I missed the contact with his body.

Everything seemed to be brighter and more vivid as I looked around the room.

I giggled as I looked over to him and he started laughing as well.

I felt high and relaxed for the first time in a very long time. My mind was racing as he kissed me once again.

I felt my body almost instantly yield to his touch and I wasn't sure if it was his blood or not.

I could feel his happiness, lust, and hunger in the bond.

His emotions were very powerful and I tried to control them as I did the thoughts I hear every day.

"I love you," I whispered to him as he continued to kiss me.

"I love you," he told me.

We continued to kiss and then I felt a warm sensation as I backed away from Eric.

When I opened my eyes I was no longer in my room but I was back in the fairy club.

"What the hell?" I got up and looked around and saw I was lying on the couch in the back room at the club.

I still felt extremely high and I found myself laughing at the situation I was in.

"Sookie are you okay?" Claude asked as I saw him standing across the room from me.

"Just dandy."

I looked around and saw Claudia and Claudette in the room as well.

"She doesn't smell right."

"She smells like a vampire."

"She bonded with him, we were too late."

Claude looked at me with sadness and disappointment.

"Don't be such a sour puss, I wanted it."

I didn't really care for whatever judgment they had, I just wanted to go back to Eric, who I couldn't feel right now and it was making me a little worried.

"No you were forced into it."

"Was not."

I felt like a child but I was sick of everyone telling me what to do.

"Sookie, we can no longer help you. You are too involved with the vampires now."

"Some family you are."

I tried to shake myself out of my fog and I realized that I did need them.

"Wait, I need you. I need your help."

"No you don't, you made that pretty clear," Claudia said and I glared at her.

"If you don't help not only will I die, but so will you."

"What do you mean?" Claude got closer to me.

"I made the blood bond to protect Eric, you all haven't heard of Billith?" I laughed once again but I shook my head, this wasn't a laughing matter.

"Who?"

"Bill Compton, he is Lilith reincarnated."

"What?" They all said in union.

"I saw it myself; he died and then rose from the blood after drinking her blood."

"He drank all of it?" Claude asked.

"Yep."

"Fuck."

"Yep."

"Well why do you need our help?"

"Because he can control vampires, and since you guys aren't vampires you make the perfect allies."

"How will your vampire stay safe?"

"The blood bond will protect him, as well as the light bond."

"You bonded with him the fae way?"They all glared at me and were clearly angry.

"No, not yet. I didn't know how."

"Nor will you ever." They all turned to leave.

"Will you guys help us?" I asked them.

"We will think about it, but this is very risky."

"I know, but know that everything will depend on us winning."

"Very true dear one, we will consider this. We regret to see that you are bonded but we are happy to see you alive and well."

"Thanks."

They all turned to leave again.

"Wait, how do I get back?"

Claude turned around and pointed to a mini portal by the couch.

"And how do I light bond with Eric?"

"That will be saved for another time." Claude turned and left.

I took a deep breath and walked through the portal.

I knew I needed the fairies help and if we had them on our side they would make a very powerful ally, but the dread of all that was to come still loomed on me.

The war had started and this was only the beginning.

**A/N: So what did you think? I have more explanations for things to come and know I have an idea for everything, so any questions or comments you have leave them in the reviews! **


	8. Closer

**A/N: Thanks for all the r****eviews****, please ****review**** once again so I know what you all think! **

When I opened my eyes I was back in the room with Eric still lying on the bed.

"Where did you go?" He was still naked and the look on his face was a mix of confusion and complete happiness.

"Fairies," I told him and when I looked down I gasped.

I was naked the whole time when I was talking to them and no one even told me.

Oh well, no use in thinking about it now.

I shrugged as I made my way back over to Eric's arms.

As I got closer to him I felt a calming feeling and I wasn't sure if it was the blood that was doing it or just the mere presence of Eric.

"You just disappeared and I couldn't feel you anymore," he whispered to me as he began to kiss down my neck and I could tell that he was getting distracted.

"The fae have bad timing." I began to kiss him again and I decided to hell with it all.

I didn't care right now and I just wanted to keep on living in this bliss of a world.

The fairies, Bill, and Warlow could just suck it for all I cared.

I grabbed Eric and crushed my lips on his and I showed him how much I missed him in the short amount of time we were apart.

The fog that I tried to clear away at the fae club was back and I was embracing it. I didn't want to be level headed right now; I wanted to feel the high of it all.

"Don't leave me again," Eric murmured against my skin and I shivered at the feel of it.

"Never."

We continued to lay there, are bodies entangled together, as we kissed each other only taking breaks for me to breathe.

I loved the feel of his hands as he rubbed them against my body and I couldn't get enough of him. My body complied with his and I just wanted to get closer to him.

I jumped as a loud banging noise came from the other side of the doors.

How could we even hear it, the door is as thick as anything?

"Who is it?" I asked Eric as he slightly got up and then came back down to me.

"Pamela." He continued to kiss me and then the banging got louder.

"Answer it," I told him as I reluctantly got up and grabbed my shirt that was still on the ground.

"Fine." He quickly grabbed his pants and put them on along with his shirt, while I was still fiddling with my shorts.

Damn vampire speed.

I fixed my hair as I sat on the bed as Eric opened the door.

It was fascinating how one second he was high as a kite to the next being in complete control. He reined it in so easily, not like the last time he was high on fairy blood.

He pressed the button next to the door and the doors opened.

"What?"

"You need to come out here, now." Pam's voice was menacing and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Why?"

"You know why, tell me you weren't that stupid," She told him and I decided it was best if I stayed out of it.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean no disrespect, but Eric please tell me you didn't."

"I will not have this conversation with you, now if you would excuse me…"

"Fuck Eric, this is the worst time and with the absolute worst person!" I heard Pam yell and then she was gone from my view.

Eric walked out and now I decided it was best if I did get involved.

"Stop Eric!"

I saw Eric standing before her with Pam on the ground.

Tara was by her side in a mere second and she shot me a weird look.

"You know the rules; do not speak badly of my bonded." Eric's voice was cold and I grabbed his arm to stop him from advancing any farther on her.

As soon as I touched him I saw he visibly relaxed and his demeanor changed.

His cold expression was no longer there and he seem to be much calmer.

I felt the effects as well as soon as I touched him. It was like a warm beam shot through my arm and I felt happy.

"You did do it, fuck," Pam said as Tara helped her up and they backed away from Eric and I.

"Sookie, do you know what you just did?" Tara asked me, as sadness and worry grew on her face.

"I had to do it," I told her and she shook her head.

"He could have control over you now," she said and I looked over to Eric.

"And she can have control over you as well," Pam said as she shot a deadly look at Eric.

"You don't understand Bill can…" I tried to explain but then Pam stopped me.

"Don't you see you just sealed Eric's fate? You claim to love him yet you do something stupid like this. You will be the death of him." Her words echoed Nora's and I felt the fog I was feeling all but disappear.

"That is enough Pamela, I would watch your tone if I were you."

"Eric, how could you do this without thinking about it first?"

"I did."

"No you didn't, the Eric I know would have never done this, especially not with her. You rushed into this and now there is no going back," she said to him and I had enough of everyone telling Eric that I was a bad choice.

"You don't get it, we had to do it. If we didn't, Bill would have controlled Eric as well," I told her and her eyes opened.

"What do you mean would have controlled him?" She asked.

"It is true that Bill can control other vampires, or so Sookie has been told."

"By whom?"

"Russell Edington," Eric told her and she scoffed.

"The dead fucker she watched you kill?"

"The world works in many unusual ways. Who is to say that ghosts aren't real?" Eric asked her.

"Normal people." She answered him.

"Normal people said we didn't exist, and I believe she saw him."

"Why because you saw Godric?" Pam asked him and he growled.

"Don't talk about Godric."

"But that's why you did it; you did it because you believe she saw a ghost that told her to bond with you. Ever consider she was making it up?"

"Why would I lie about that?" I asked her.

"Who knows, fairies can be very sneaky." She glared at me and then turned back to Eric.

Was everything she said true, did I just make everything up about Russell? But if so how did I know about the blood bond and the light bond?

Maybe I really was going crazy and I just rushed into something that I knew next to nothing about.

"What's done is done, we are bonded," Eric told her and he looked over to me with pride.

He didn't care for what she was saying, but I did. What if I put his life in more danger and I was really the Angel of Death.

I couldn't bare it if Eric died, especially not now.

Eric's expression changed and I knew that he could sense my doubt and fear.

"Eric, I doubt Bill has all those powers that Lilith supposedly has."

"You didn't see him rise from the blood. That isn't Bill Compton anymore; it's a monster and more possibly a God."

"You really think Bill is a God?" I looked over and Saw Jess coming up from the stairs.

"Yes, and a mad one at that," Eric said and I could see a red tear going down her face.

"Eric and Sookie could be right; when I read that vampire bible they said stuff about Lilith and her powers."

"So if this is true, what do you expect us to do, run?" Pam asked Eric and to my surprise he nodded.

"This is not a war I expect you all to win. If I can save you from a fate worse than death I will do it. You must run, to save yourselves," Eric told her and she shook her head.

"We won't," Pam said.

"I'm staying." Jess stood up straighter and gave the look of bravery.

"No way," Tara said as she grabbed Pam's hand.

They all spoke with such conviction that it made me smile, but if I couldn't save them as well they would shortly become enemies and not our allies.

"If you stay Bill will control you, you won't be much help to us," I told them and Eric nodded in agreement.

"Please don't put us in the same category as cowards; we will not be forced to run especially not by Bill," Pam said and then she looked to me.

"You are already at extreme risk with this bond. You both will be so wrapped up in what the other is doing and trying to protect each other that you won't even see Bill coming."

"Not true, if we have non vampire allies than that covers our backs," I told her and she scoffed.

"You think a few dogs and a couple fairies will save you against a vampire army?" She asked me sarcastically.

"No, but I think if we know what is to come…"

"That you will be better prepared to die? No, we are staying; we will not run or abandon you."

"But you will be killed," I told her and I thought of Bill controlling them and using them against us.

Eric would be forced to kill her if she came after me and Bill would have already partly won. He would make Eric kill all those he cared about and then go after me. Bill would take pleasure in all of this misery and pain and that would be the end of it.

But I couldn't let that happen.

I couldn't let Bill win and if they stayed he would. They needed to run, not for themselves but for us as well.

"We can handle it, and we don't even know if all these powers are real."

"And if they are then we will all be screwed." I reminded her.

"Pamela you have to run, if not for me then for you prodigy." Pam looked over to Tara who shook her head.

"We can't just leave them, we have to stay and fight," Tara told her and Pam nodded.

We weren't going to win this way.

"They are right, we have to leave. We won't be able to help them, we would only just hurt them," Jess said and Pam and Tara glared at her.

"Are you so much of a coward that you would run?"

"Are you so much of an idiot to actually stay when they just told us that Bill would control us?" Pam raised any eyebrow at Jess's outburst.

"I'm sorry but it's true, it's not running its surviving." Jess's words mirrored Jason's and I couldn't help but wonder where he was.

"But we can't just leave them without any help," Tara said.

"We can find help to send to them, but right now we just have to get as far away as possible."

"What if the blood bond doesn't work?" Pam asked Eric and myself.

"It should," Eric said.

And if that doesn't the light bond will.

Fuck the fae, if they didn't tell me how to do it I would find out.

"I don't want to leave you, not with all that is going on," Pam said and I could see the blood tears developing, "I just got you back."

Her voice was broken and I could see her walls falling down and it broke my heart.

To her this wasn't helping Eric but it was like she was betraying him. She wasn't known to be a runner so this was hard for her and I could see that.

"I won't be gone for too long; when this is all over I promise all will be better."

"You can't promise that, please don't make me go away." She cried and Eric walked over to her and held her as she wept.

"I'm sorry, but you must."

She nodded and then backed away from him as she wiped away her tears.

"We won't leave until tomorrow; we need to talk about a few things, starting with this." She waved her hand between Eric and I.

Eric nodded and turned to me.

"Wait for me; I'll be back up before sunrise." He kissed me and walked away with Pamela and Tara.

When they were gone Jess was standing there.

"Where's Jason?" I asked her as I thought about my brother.

I was so worried about Jason, what would happen to him during the battle? I didn't want him there but what else could I do?

He was as stubborn as they came but he was my brother and I needed him.

I tried to push away my worry and not think about it.

"Sleeping, he is still really weak." I nodded and then she sighed.

"Did you really blood bond with Eric?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How does it feel?"

"Weird, like sometimes I'm not exactly sure what emotions are mine and what are his. I just feel this close connection with him, like we are one almost."

"Wow, strange."

I nodded in agreement and I could see something was bothering her.

"What's up?"

"I'm just thinking about Bill, he's never coming back is he?"

"I don't think so," I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I know but sometimes I wish it wasn't true."

"Me too," I admitted and she gave me a weird glance.

"Do you love Eric?"

"Yes very much."

"Did you want to bond with him, or did you feel that you needed to?"

"Both I guess, but I'm glad it's with him. He might be a jerk sometimes, but he's my jerk." She smiled.

"Do you regret it at all?"

Did I?

I know I rushed into it, and I know Eric and I should have discussed it first. With all the pressure of Bill coming and the upcoming battle we had no time to talk about it. A small part of me wished we talked about it more, but in the end I didn't regret it. I liked it and I loved Eric.

"No, no I don't."

**A/N: Action packed chapter next, and I hope that you all got why Sookie and Eric bonded so fast. Please ****review ****and tell me what you thought! **


	9. Hurt

**A/N: Hey guys, so I just wanted to say I love all the support you guys are giving me but the reviews have been lacking as of late. If some of you could just take the time, if you could of course, to review I would really appreciate it. I know a lot of you are following the story and I love to hear your thoughts on everything. So please if you have the time at all, please review! Thanks! **

I waited in the room for Eric, feeling nervous now that the high I was feeling was gone. My nerves were running ramped through my body as I knew that Eric and I would have to talk about our new bond.

I twisted the sheet of blanket I had in my hand over and over again until my hand started to hurt.

I didn't regret the bond, I loved Eric but now that I look back on it I wished we waited. I wish we didn't have this Bill situation looming over our heads, I wish I didn't have to worry about Warlow…

Holy shit Warlow, I forgot about him In the midst of everything.

What was I going to do about that, I mean Eric was older but Warlow was fae, what if he still had some of his fae powers?

"Fuck." I curled up into a ball as I laid down.

Why did all this stuff have to happen now?

Some days I just wish that I really was just a waitress, a dumb blonde waitress.

But then I would be human, and I was far from that….

Wait, I forgot to ask the fae about my powers.

Russell said that they had a surprise for me concerning that issue.

"Shit." I got up out of the bed.

"Claude I know you can hear me, come here right now!" I yelled, knowing that they could hear me.

"Sookie, I should not be here." I gasped as I turned around and saw Claude.

"Am I really losing my powers?"

"What?"

"You heard me; I have some inside knowledge that I may not be losing my powers after all."

"Who told you that?" He asked and I could see some nervousness behind his eyes.

"None of you business, now tell me the truth." I stared him down and he sighed.

"You're not losing your powers."

"Then what's happening to me?"

"You're becoming stronger, your powers will mature to that of a full blooded fae each time you use them. It's only because you have royal blood."

"Royal blood?"

"Yes, our common relative was the king of the fae before he was captured by Mab. We tried for a very long time to rescue him but we failed each time."

"What's his name?"

"Niall Brigant, he is my grandfather and your great grandfather."

"No he's not." I've seen pictures of my great grandfather and he died a long time ago.

"Your grandfather, Earl Stackhouse, was adopted and he never knew about this. Niall was his biological father."

"So I'm just going to become a fae?"

"No, you will still be you just more powerful."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" He really didn't have a reason to lie.

"We thought if we told you that then you would use your powers more to become the one thing you wanted most, human."

Those assholes.

"You son of a bitch, you lied to me just to get me more like you."

"Sookie you must understand what you have is a gift, you are so much more. You are destined for greatness." He reached out for my hand but I jumped back.

"But I don't want that! I want to be normal, I never asked for any of this." I felt the tears coming on.

I felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders and everyone expected me to just grin and bear it. I was through being everyone's puppet.

"Well accept it, this is your life my dear heart. I'm sorry that you feel like this is a curse but don't you see that you are the key to stopping Bill and Warlow. You can fight back when so many others will just die in the process." He had a point but this was still all too much.

"How do you know that I won't die in the process?"

"Because others will sacrifice themselves for you to live."

That was it; they were all counting on my friends and family to die for me.

Just like they always did…

"I won't let them."

"Do you have a choice?" He asked sarcastically and shook his head.

"I must be going."

"Wait, are you going to help us with Bill?" I asked him.

"You are asking a lot of us."

"Please we need your help and know that if we die so will you."

"And we will die in battle anyway. You can't honestly think we will make it through this without casualties."

"I don't, but if you help then there won't be as many."

"Do you have a plan?"

"We will."

He sighed and nodded, "You have our help, but I don't know how many fae will be willing to help but I will be there."

"Thank you, also how do I light bond?"

"That's where I cross the line, I will not let you bond like that with a vampire."

"Please."

"Figure it out by yourself."

He disappeared and I cursed loudly at his stubbornness.

At least he would help with Bill, now I just needed to convince the wolves.

I walked over to the dresser and sent a quick text to Alcide, Sam, and Lafayette.

"_Call me as soon as you get this, we need your help."_

I put down the phone and began to pace around the room.

How was I going to figure out light bonding with Eric?

Did I blast him with my light, no I already did that.

Shit, this was all just so hard.

I hear a small popping sound and I looked over to the dresser to see a note laying there.

"What the hell?"

I walked over to it and picked it up.

"_Look deep indie yourself and grab his hand. Let the love flow between you two and let your light fill him."_

I read it over and over again and I tried to think about who would send this type of letter to me.

As I sat back on the bed I realized the smell of fae might be intoxicating to Eric so I ran and grabbed my perfume and tried to spray some.

I hope that helps.

"Hey." I turned behind me to see Eric standing there.

"How much longer do we have till sunrise?" I asked him.

"A little longer, was a fairy in here?"

"Yeah my cousin, want to hear some interesting news?"

His eyes seemed to glaze over but he shook his head and controlled himself.

I could feel his passion, lust, and hunger but I controlled myself along with him.

"What?"

"My powers are becoming stronger."

"That's good." He sat down on the bed next to me and his closeness made me relax a little.

"Yeah but they lied to me, they told me I could become human. I should have known they were lying."

"Don't think like that, being human is overrated." I laughed and I took his hand as we both laid down.

"He also said that they would help us with Bill."

"Good."

"How's Pam dealing with everything?"

"She does not want to leave, she feels like a coward, but they will leave tonight."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help them too, but I could only bond with one." He smiled as I sad that and kissed me.

"I'm glad you chose me."

"Well it was against you and Pam." He laughed.

As the silence filled the room I could feel the worry in the bond coming from Eric.

"Do you regret it?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No, do you?"

"I wish we had more time, but we didn't."

"So does that mean you regret it?"

"No, I do not." He tightened his grip on my hand.

"But if we didn't have this deadline looming over us, would you still want to bond with me?"

"Sookie I would have bonded with you anyway, it was just sooner than anticipated."

"I just don't want you hating me over this," I told him.

"I could never hate you, maybe angry sometimes but never hate you. I love you and sometimes I wish I didn't but I do. You saved me so many times and even though I tried to fight it for as long as I could I fell in love with you. I don't regret anything we have done together, because in the end it made us closer."

"I love you." I kissed him and I could feel him getting a little do into the kiss.

"So I wanted to try something before you go dead for the day." I knew he could feel my nerves racking up again and I tried to relax.

"What?"

"Well to really keep you safe from Bill I have to bond with you another way…"

"What way is that?"

"The fae way."

"I have never heard of a vampire and fairy bonding in such a way."

"Until now, now keep still."

He sat up with me and I took in a deep breath.

"You want to do this right?" I asked him.

"Whatever helps us against Bill…. And I want this." He kissed me and I nodded.

"Okay." I took his hand and focused on the bond we already had.

I took another deep breath and focused on the love we had. I imagined the light I had inside of me and I focused on giving it to him.

I felt a warm sensation flow through me and I smiled at the feel of it.

I moaned in pleasure as the light flowed through me. I focused on giving it to Eric and I heard Eric moan a little as well.

As I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw my light from my hand travel through Eric's body.

I let go of his hand and the light dimmed slowly. When he opened his eyes he smiled widely.

"That was amazing."

"Did that hurt you?" I asked him.

"No, it felt like the sun itself was inside of me. I felt like my own heart start to beat again, I felt human." He laughed with under amazement and kissed me hard.

"That was the most amazing experience; I can't even begin to tell you." He continued to kiss you.

"So did it work?" I asked him.

"How can we tell?" He asked me, not really caring.

He was still so full of joy he just continued to place kisses all over me.

I giggled and I decided I really didn't care, I would ask Claude how to find out later.

He just continued to kiss until Eric stopped and sighed.

"What?" I asked him, disappointed that he stopped.

"The sun is coming up."

As he got up he froze.

"What?"

"I can't smell the fairy anymore, I mean I can still smell him but I'm not craving it. It smells normal to me." Was that the light bond working?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not losing control over it."

"That could be proof that the light bond worked." I smiled widely as I got up and jumped on him.

I kissed him again, proud of myself that I did it, and proud of the fact that I just saved Eric from Bill for good.

Now I just needed to worry about everyone else.

I kissed him one more time.

I hear my stomach growl and I realized I haven't eaten in a while.

"Go rest, I'll go make myself something to eat."

"Okay, I'll leave the door on auto lock for you. It will lock in an hour." He kissed me and I walked out of the room.

I lightly closed the steel door and hoped it wouldn't lock.

As I walked down the stairs everything looked so dark and creepy in the early morning like this. I could see the sun making its way up as I walked over to the kitchen.

"About time you came down."

I screamed as I saw a mysterious woman sitting at my kitchen table.

Her hair was dark and her eyes were a vibrant shade of green. She was extremely pretty and pale as she smiled and showed me her perfectly white teeth.

"Sookie."

I turned around and Saw Eric by my side with his fangs out.

"Eric get out of here the sun…"

I looked and saw he wasn't burning at all, nor did it look like the sun was bothering him.

"Holy shit." Eric looked at his own body and looked back at me with complete shock.

"Well this just got more interesting." The woman said as she clapped and laughed.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review! Tell me who you thought wrote the note for Sookie, what did you think about the light bond, who is the woman, what's going on with Eric? All important questions and thoughts I would love to hear! Review! **


	10. Ghost

**A/N: I loved to hear your thoughts and I would love to hear more from you all. Keep up all the reviews! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters…**

"What the fuck," I muttered as Eric looked at his own skin and waited for it to begin burning.

"Is it my blood that's doing that?" I asked him but he shook his head.

"I would have started to burn by now." He continued to look over his body.

"It's the light bond, pretty cool right?" The woman said as she made herself comfortable at my kitchen table.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The cavalry it seems like."

"Tell us who you are before I rip you to shreds," Eric said as he approached her but she stood up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She moved her hand up and then to the floor and Eric dropped instantly.

"Eric."

I ran to him as I felt his anger and confusion over what was going on.

"I'm a witch asshole and if you don't want a repeat of let's play puppet with the Viking I suggest you back off and here me out. I'm only here to help."

"I'm sorry if I'm a little weary when it comes to witches, they haven't been the most helpful in the past."

"That was one and one that was rightfully angry. Your kind burned her on a stake."

"As she did us."

"All in the name of love and war, now I'm going to release you and if you try hurting me again so help me God you will be doing the chicken dance in front of your little lover over there," she said as she pointed over to me and Eric growled a little.

"Fine." His anger was so potent that I was getting pissed off now.

I took a deep breath to control myself and I felt the anger ease up a little.

Eric was blocking the feelings a bit to try and help me out.

The witch sat back down and Eric got up.

"Fucking witches."

"Fucking vampires."

"Enough, now who are you?"

"My name is Amelia Broadway, I was sent by Niall Brigant to help you."

"Niall, but Claude said he was captured by Mab." Was he lying again?

"He was, but he escaped a long time ago. It would appear that Claude gave up on him a little too prematurely. He saved me when I was young and he basically raised me. He was my patron of sorts. He sheltered me, gave me food and clothing, and helped me with my powers. He said he couldn't get involved, not yet, but he sent me and this is me paying him back for everything he has done for me. I'm the best chance you have of beating Bill."

Her confidence was strong and naive, something I couldn't trust right away.

"You're really think you can win this?" I asked her.

"I know I can, the real question is, are you willing to kill him so easily?"

"I will do what needs to be done." I looked over to Eric who held a look of pride on his face.

"That's what they all say before they get killed for just taking that extra second to take everything in when they should be shoving a stake into the mother fuckers heart." She stood up again and walked up closer to me.

"He will try to get into your mind, and when he does you can kiss your sweet little ass goodbye."

"That's enough; do not talk to her like that."

"And you, you will stop because somewhere in you, you know she will be heartbroken if you kill him. You think you could get him back because of a weird sense of loyalty that has stuck with you from your human life. He saved you therefore you shall save him, how idiotic of a philosophy." Eric's fangs popped up as he pushed her against the wall.

"Who are you to say all of this; you have no clue what we will do and what we are capable of." She scoffed and pushed him back.

"And you do? I think I know more than you think." She moved out of his way and looked over to me.

"I mean no disrespect but it kills me to see such a woman like you, who has been driven and strong her whole life, turn into the typical damsel in distress. You aren't that my dear, you are so much more."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that, I'm just Sookie Stackhouse. I'm not some all powerful girl who can just brush things off that easily. You have no idea how hard this is for me," I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I do, trust me but you have to realize for this," she waved her hand in between Eric and I; "to work you must be strong."

"I will be."

"It's one thing to say it babe, it's a whole different story when you act upon it."

She made a lot of sense, as much as I didn't want to admit. If Niall sent her thinking she could be our best ally I should trust her, but yet again I didn't know who Niall was. Niall was just someone I found out about not even a couple hours ago. Who was I do trust him?

I have trust so many and I always get stabbed in the back, maybe it was time for me to just say fuck it and do it all alone.

In this world the only person I could trust was me, myself, and I.

And Eric.

"Why should I trust you anyway, I have never met Niall so who am I to think that you aren't just lying?" I asked her and then she sighed.

"Must you always be this difficult?" She walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

I read her mind and I saw her talking to a man with bright blue eyes and long black hair.

He was beautiful and handsome all wrapped up in a manly package. His eyes held a kind passion but his face held a deep worry.

He was standing there in a cave surrounding, with Amelia standing across from him.

"_You must protect her, no matter what you must help her."_

"_What if she doesn't want my help?" Amelia asked him._

"_Then you will help her anyway. She is my blood and I will protect my blood. I will not let anyone hurt her. The battle will be great but do what you have been taught and you shall be the victor."_

"_I hope you are right because I am risking my butt for this as well."_

"_I understand and that is why I am grateful. When the time comes I shall help but the time is not here. I do suspect though that you two shall become fast friends."_

"_You have never met her."_

"_But I have watched over her for some time. She has the spark that everyone else didn't have. Be safe and be strong." _He kissed her forehead and the memory ended there.

"Okay I believe you there, but you said it yourself your risking your butt for a girl you never met. How can I be sure you won't just run away?" I asked her and she glared at me as she backed away.

Eric looked between us with confusion and I tapped my finger to my head to indicate I read her mind.

"I am no coward, you can trust me, but can I trust you? I have just as much to lose as you if we don't win."

Her fire and passion was strong as I radiated off of her and I knew I would hate myself for doing it but I had to trust her. She might be the best ally we have.

"Fine, I believe you and I'll trust you as much as I can. Don't make me regret this," I said and she smiled.

"Great, now where is my room?" I looked over to her side and she had two bags with her that just seemed to appear.

"Outside," Eric muttered.

"Eric," I warned him and then turned back to Amelia, "We have a lot of people leaving tonight, you can take the extra room that is left over," I said to Eric and he nodded.

"Well for now they are in your old room, the witch will just have to wait until tonight to move."

"I'll just rest on the couch." Amelia grabbed her bag and walked into the living room.

"How can we trust her?" Eric asked me.

"She can hear you," I reminded him and he scoffed.

"I don't give a shit, Sookie this is too dangerous of a fight to just go and trust everyone that has a few good memories and some powers."

"Eric I read her mind, it's an authentic memory."

"You never had anyone fake a memory?" He asked me and I thought back and I have.

"This was different; it was too real and detailed. It wasn't just a strand of thoughts, it was an actual image. I could see Niall and her talking," I told him and I could feel his worry and irritation over all of this.

"Please trust me," I said as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"She's powerful and she could e a very good ally. We could win this."

He calmed down and relaxed as he put his arms around me.

"I know I just don't want to see you hurt."

"And you won't, everything will work out." At least I hope it did.

"Everything will be fine," Amelia called out from the living room and I laughed a little.

I gasped as I remembered the sun and Eric.

"We need to get you out of the sun."

"I'm fine though," he said as he kissed me and I pushed him back.

"You still need rest and so do I, come on." I took his hand and led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Go on, I'll meet you up there." He walked up and I tuned back to Amelia.

"Thanks for the help," I told her and she smiled.

"No problem and Sookie I'm sorry if I was a little hard on you before, I just really like to stress my point I guess," she said and I laughed.

"Yeah you do, its fine you were right." She got up off the couch and hugged me.

"You are in safe hands, and hey Niall was right friends already." She laughed and sat back on the couch.

"Now get some rest, your Viking really likes to keep you up." She winked at me as I blushed.

"Bye Amelia." I walked out of the room and up the stairs to Eric.

He was already on the bed and was out of it.

I knew he was tired.

I smiled as I got under the covers with him and tried to get some sleep.

The ever growing darkness cascaded around me as the shadows seemed to chase me.

The cool wind hit me and I shivered with fear and coldness.

What was going on, where was I?

"Hello Sookie." I screamed as I saw Bill standing there.

He was wearing a black t-shirt and tight black jeans.

His hair was slicked back and his blue eyes held a wicked darkness that seemed to make his eyes less blue than they were.

"What the fuck are you doing here….where is here anyway?" I asked him and he laughed coldly.

"Your dreaming my dear, I just wanted to talk to you. It's been awhile since I have seen you, I missed you."

"Fuck you!"

"You have my dear, remember? But now I suppose that's Eric's job." He smiled and it sent chills down my back.

"I hear you are getting some allies together, you really think you can take me don't you?" He laughed.

"We'll I guess we will just see wont we?"

"How naïve of you, it will be so fun to drain you and all your little friends. I am going to take such pleasure in watching you suffer."

"You're all talk," I said but my voice was shaky and he knew I was scared.

He smiled widely as he got closer to me.

"You are scared, your fear just emits off of you. You do know that you are no match for me."

He was toying with me and I won't let him get into my head, this wasn't real. This was just a dream like he said.

"What the fuck do you want?" My voice was still shaky as I tried to back away from him slowly.

"I already told you I missed you." He advanced on me and grabbed me in his arms.

His grip tightened on me and I screamed as I heard my arm snap and the pain shot through my body.

"Do you know some say if you die in your dreams you die in real life, let's test that theory." His fangs came out and I screamed as he bit me.

"Sookie, Sookie wake up, Sookie!" Eris voice was screaming at me as he shook me hard and I looked around to see that I was back in the room.

"Eric." I began to cry and he just held me.

"It's okay, I've got you," he murmured against my hair as he kissed the top of my head.

But it was alright, this wasn't okay.

Bill was coming and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

**A/N: Bill's coming everyone so I suggest you take out your popcorn now and get ready! Can we really trust Amelia? When will Niall help, and where the hell is Warlow during all of this? All important questions that will be answered soon! Please review and leave any comments and thoughts you have I really do love to hear everyone single one of your thoughts, I always take into consideration the thoughts from the readers! **_**Please review**_**!**


	11. Red

**A/N: Hey everyone, if you could please review some more because I really do love to hear what you say and it motivates me to write the chapters faster! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

I didn't get a lick of sleep after my nightmare.

My mind was racing and I couldn't get it to stop.

What would Bill do, when would he arrive, and could we even stop him?

He was a fucking God, literally, how could we stop that?

I still haven't heard from Alcide, Sam, or Lafayette yet and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't. Why would they willingly go in and risk their lives for me? This was my fault anyway; Bill was weak and was easily persuaded because of me. He was weak because I made him weak. I tried to mold him into what I wanted him to be.

And now he was a monster.

I know I shouldn't blame myself for this, Bill was a lying son of a bitch beforehand but somewhere in there I knew our love was real, at some point.

I know he tricked me but he did fall in love with me and that was what made him weak.

But what about Eric?

Eric fell in love with me, hell he loved me more than Bill could ever love something and yet that never made him weak.

At least I don't think it ever did, did it?

Everyone around us kept telling us that it would be our love for each other that got us killed, and I knew that was true.

I would never let anyone take Eric away from me, not now or ever and I knew that it was the same for Eric.

I suppose that I did make Eric weak, he was just better at hiding it than Bill was.

Eric and Bill were two different people though. Eric was strong, he was a fighter and Bill was a coward.

He was a coward that would kill us…

No, I wouldn't let that happen. I'm not going down without a fight.

I looked over to my side and Eric was lying dead to the world next to me. He looked so peaceful as I stroke my hand against his cheek. A warm sensation filled my hand as I did it and I smiled softly as I got up out of the bed and opened the steel doors to let me out of the room.

I felt a small void in me as I left Eric and I knew it was because he was gone for the day right now. The void would end as soon as he got up but it still left me feeling nervous and empty.

I closed them behind me and walked down the stairs and I saw Amelia waiting for me at the end of them.

"Always late," she muttered as she got up and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry did we have an appointment?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Only in my mind we do." She grabbed my hand and led me over to the kitchen.

"We are going to work on your fae powers, now that they are getting stronger you need to learn how to use them," she said as she handed me a cup of coffee.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

My body was in vampire mode and I wasn't in the mood for practice of any kind.

"Three."

"Holy smokes really?"

"Yep, looks like that bond is making you a bit more like a vamp, huh?" She asked as she sat at the other end of the table and I joined her.

"Not really, ever since I started dating vampires, I kind of wake up a little later than I like…. if I'm not going to work of course."

"Do you ever go to work?" She asked sarcastically and I glared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, so how does the bond feel for you, both of them?" She stared intently on me like she was studying me.

"The blood bond feels like we are so connected in every way, and whenever we are not close to each other I just feel anxious. Like right now it feels like a void is there, I feel kind of empty." She nodded and gave me a signal to continue.

"The light bond I barely feel, but I feel a sort of power over Eric, which I would never tell him but I just feel like he is mine."

"Kind of like how a vampire feels?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Fascinating, absolutely fascinating," she whispered as she got up and grabbed my cup as I put it to my lips.

"No time to spare, we must start practicing now before your vampire wakes up."

"His name is Eric," I reminded her and she shrugged.

"Whatever."

She led me outside and I felt nervous being out here.

"Is this safe?"

"Bill's a vampire and unless a fae bonded with him he can't walk in the sun."

"But he is a God now."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," she whispered as she ignored me and walked across from me.

"What I he has day people? Eric has them so I'm positive Bill must too," I told her.

"I'm sure I can handle a few wolves and some humans." Her hands lit up and her eyes became black as she said that and in almost an instant her eyes and hands went back to normal.

"You are powerful," I mumbled and she winked at me.

"You're in good company, now hit me," she said.

What?

"I'm sorry, hit you?"

"Not physically, but with your light. Try and blast me with your light." She held her hands out from her body and she looked as though she would hug my light if I blasted her.

"I don't know."

"Just do it."

Okay, she asked for it.

I took a deep breath and held my hand in front of me but nothing happened.

The light flickered on and off and I grinded my teeth as I tried harder.

"You must try harder, let me help you." She raised her hand and wind flew me back.

I hit the tree with a thud and I moaned as I tried to get up.

"Get angry Sookie," she said as she made the wind hit me again and I felt scratches develop across my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She was actually hurting me.

"Getting you mad, it's how you got your powers to work the first time, remember?"

More scratches developed across my body as she began to chant.

I flew back again as she got closer to me and the wind swirled around me.

"Stop it!" I screamed at her but the wind got stronger.

"Come on Sookie, get mad. Hit me, hit me!" She yelled and I raised my hand and the light burst from it.

"Back off!" The wind stopped instantly as I hit her with my light again as she tried to get up.

She stood up and deflected my light and smiled at me.

"Very good, that first one actually hurt." She laughed as she came up to me and hugged me.

"Sorry for scaring you."

"You didn't scare me, you made me pissed," I told her and she laughed.

"Even better, that's the attitude you need when facing Bill, don't get scared get angry, get mad, and get pissed," she said as she walked away from me.

"Now again."

For a couple of hours we worked on making my powers stronger and get use to my new abilities with the light.

I found out I could heal someone with my light which was really cool as I healed Amelia when I gave her a cut on her arm.

It would come in handy when facing Bill.

After a while I didn't need to get angry anymore and I actually could use it on my own free will like I used to be able to do. Amelia was a good teacher and she said it was all do to Niall, my great grandfather.

She told me all about him and how he cared for me even though we have never met. She said one day we would meet, just not now.

I hate to say it, but Amelia and I bonded during the practice and she was definitely a good person to have around.

Sunset was only an hour away and Amelia and I enjoyed being outside just a little longer.

"I miss this," I said as I soaked in the sun.

"The sun?" She asked.

"Being outside soaking in the sun, with this Bill thing Eric thinks it's safer to stay inside."

"Which it is, but you're with me. I got your back," she said as she smiled at me and then closed her eyes again.

"Do you think we will win?" I asked her.

"Honestly it could go either way, but I think we have a chance." At least she was honest.

As the silence filled the air I heard a car pull up into my driveway.

I instantly got up along with Amelia who stood in front of me.

"Sookie." I looked over to the door and Eric was there as soon as he felt my fear.

I still wasn't use to the whole walking in the sun thing.

"Hey, it's just us." I looked over to the car as Sam, Alcide, and Lafayette got out of the truck.

They all stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw Eric in the sun.

"Holy shit," Alcide said.

"The fuck?" Sam asked as he looked over to me.

"He can walk in the sun, oh fuck this shit," Lafayette said as he turned around.

"Lafayette wait, Eric won't hurt you."

"Unless you give me reason to," Eric said as he walked over to my side.

"Enough Eric, what are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We got your text and we decided to come all together, save some gas money and all." Alcide joked and I smiled.

"Thank you for coming, I didn't think you would," I told them truthfully.

"Sook, you're like family, of course we will help you," Sam said.

"What about Emma?" I asked him.

"I get her some days, but she lives with her grandma. She needs to be around her own kind and with Alcide as the pack master I think she is in good hands," Sam said as he looked over to Alcide.

"You're pack master?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I couldn't let the wolves fall like that. They were all a bunch of fucking druggies, I couldn't let them soil our kind's name," he said and I nodded.

"That's very kind of you," I told him.

"It's what any respectful wolf would do."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm sorry but is everyone just forgetting the fact that Eric mother fucking Northman is walking in the sun. The dude is a fucking vampire. You know those creatures that die in the sunlight," Lafayette said.

"Yeah Sookie, how is that happening?" Sam asked.

"Oh my God," Alcide muttered and I knew he knew.

"We bonded, not just blood bonded but we light bonded as well," I told everyone.

"Blood bond?" Sam asked and his eyes lit up.

"I only heard about that once, Sook why would you do that?" Alcide asked me.

"We had to it's the only way Bill can't get to Eric," I told them.

"But that's some serious shit you're dwelling into," Alcide said.

"I know, but I had to."

I felt Eric's sadness and anger in the bond and I knew I offended him with my words.

I sighed and grabbed his hand and I felt him relax a little as I smiled.

"I wanted to as well, I love him," I said strongly and his pride filled the bond

"What is a light bond though?" Sam asked.

"It's the way fae bond, it's how Eric can walk in the sun," I told them and they all nodded.

"Well that's gunna take awhile to get used to," Lafayette said.

"Got liquor?" He asked and I ignored him.

"Can we just move on and I'll explain this later?" I asked them.

As the silence answered me I moved on to the next topic at hand.

"So do you all know why you are here?" I asked them.

"Sam gave us a guess, so Bill's really gone ape shit huh?" Lafayette asked.

"It's not Bill anymore, make no mistake," Eric told them.

"What do you mean?" Alcide asked.

"He died, in front of us after drinking Lilith's blood and basically became her," Eric said and they all went wide eyed.

"Isn't Lilith a vampire myth?" Alcide asked.

"That's what I thought, but after seeing what happened to Bill, I don't think so." Eric shook his head as he remembered the night and I could feel fear and confusion coming from him.

"So how are we going to stop him if he is some sort of God?" Alcide asked.

"Through power and teamwork," Amelia said as she stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Alcide asked.

"Amelia, I'm a witch."

"Cause that worked so well the last time," Lafayette mumbled.

"I can tell you're one too, welcome brother." She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Boundaries sweetie, learn them," Lafayette said as he pushed her back.

"You are in denial; I used to be as well. I can help you."

"I don't want your help, I'm only here because Sookie is my friend and she is family to me. Once this is over I want to forget any of this happened."

"Sad way of thinking," Amelia said as she walked away from him.

"You are all welcome to come in and we can all discuss this once everyone else is awake. Pam, Tara, and Jess will be leaving tonight," I said and everyone looked over to me and I felt sadness coming from Eric.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Bill may have the power to control other vampires and use them against us. Eric and I don't want to risk hurting them so we are sending them as far away as possible," I said and they all nodded.

"So how many allies do we have?" Alcide asked.

"Some fae, me, Eric, Amelia, you guys, and we were hoping you could provide some wolves," I told Alcide and his face went grim.

"It's one thing that I'm coming into this, but you're asking me to put my pack in danger," he told me.

"I know, but if we lose everyone is going to die. Lives are at stake here and not just ours," I said and he sighed.

"I can see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"Alright let's go in before everyone wakes up," I said.

"May I come in as well?" A strange and unfamiliar voice filled the air.

I turned around and saw a tall man wearing a black coat and sunglasses.

His hair was a whitish blonde and as he removed his sunglasses his eyes were a vibrant blue.

He smiled at me and I knew who he was instantly.

"Warlow."

_**A/N: So looks like we are setting up the base for the final fight, but what to do with Warlow? Friend or Foe? What's going to happen next? Ask me any questions or state your wishes, comments, or predictions in the reviews! Go now and review!**_


	12. My Hero

**A/N: Please remember to review…Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters….**

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed as I raised my hand and prepared to blast the fucker out into oblivion.

"So you're Warlow, I would suggest leaving…. now," Eric said with just as much intensity as me as he felt my fear and anger.

His fangs came out as he stood by my side waiting to attack. I prepared my light and I felt the warm light grow in me as I aimed at Warlow.

"I wouldn't blast me if I were you, it's a waste of time really," Warlow said smoothly as he stepped closer to me.

"Fuck you!" I blasted him as he took a step closer but the light never reached him.

He stood there still as I saw my light resting in his hand and as he closed his hand the light disappeared.

"What the hell?" I stepped back and grabbed Eric so he wouldn't go near him.

"I told you, now can we all just talk like civilized beings, honestly you would think you all grew up in the Vikings time," he said as he pointed at Eric.

"Sookie step back," Amelia demanded as she stepped in front of us.

"Sam, Lafayette, and Alcide go in the house," I told them but they didn't budge.

"Who is this guy Sook?" Sam asked me.

"Not a friend."

"Now how do you know that, you know nothing of me," Warlow stated as I turned to face him.

"You killed my parents you fucking bastard!" I screamed at him as the tears started to come to me.

"Enough of this," Eric said as he ran up to Warlow and threw him across the yard.

"I won't let you touch her." Eric ran over to him but Warlow grabbed him and put him in a chokehold.

"I would pay respect boy." His voice was cold and Eric got out of his hold and bent Warlow down as Eric held him in the same chokehold.

"I'm not a boy, and if I were you I would respect your elder." Eric threw him once more but Warlow disappeared mid air.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Lafayette asked.

"Sookie move!" Amelia yelled as she pushed me down and I saw Warlow next to me.

Amelia raised her hand and flung Warlow against the closes tree.

"What is your business here, answer me!" Amelia demanded as she raised her hand once more and Warlow began to scream in agony.

As the screams grew Warlow began to laugh as he straightened out. He backed away from the tree and Amelia's eyes widened in terror.

"That was fun, but let me show you what I can do." He shot Amelia with his light and she landed on the porch of the house.

"Amelia!"

"Now may we just talk, I wish no more harm upon any of you," he said as he raised his hands up in the air.

"Fighting us really makes us trust you," I told him as Eric came to my side and growled at him as Warlow approached us with ease.

"I sincerely just lost my cool; I have a thing with my temper something that got magnified when I was turned. I wasn't the nicest fairy I suppose." He smiled and laughed a little as I remembered what Nora had said about him.

_He doesn't exactly scream sanity._

"Nora, oh I liked her. She was feisty and I do believe my Maker had fallen in love with her." I gasped as I realized he just read my mind.

"I just want the same thing as you, Bill Compton dead. He killed my Maker and I want justice," Warlow told us as I saw a red tear fall from his face.

"And you also want me."

"That contract was made centuries ago, do you really think I let a piece of paper dictate how I run my existence, honestly," he said exasperated as he came to stand right in front of me.

Eric pushed me behind him and growled at Warlow.

"Enough Eric," I told him as I kept my glance on Warlow.

"So you don't want me anymore?" I asked him.

"Well seeming as you and your Viking are bonded, no I don't want you. I only agreed to that part of the contract because the vampire's put it in there. I wanted the contract to be fair for both vampires and fae, if one side seemed to be less tough than the other the fight would ensue once more. I was looking for peace not more bloodshed," he told me as his eyes softened.

"It doesn't make sense." I tried to think about what he said, but everyone else said he was a monster.

And he was, he killed my parents.

"What part, the fact that a fae turned vampire wasn't as monstrous as them? Your fae ancestor was the main fairy in charge and offered you up, I accepted so the vampires wouldn't consider me weak. Everyone saw me as a perfect mediator so I decided to fill the role appropriately. I never intended to keep you as my slave, I am not a barbarian."

"What if the vampires found out you let me go?" I asked him.

"I would have just said you were mine and offered you some sort of protection until your time of death," he said coolly.

"Or I could have kept up a charade; I always did like putting on shows." He laughed and he was definitely as crazy as everyone had made him out to be.

"You try living for as long as I have and then see the stuff I saw. I am a fairy Sookie, the only case of one being turned; excuse me if my mental security got a little cracked along the way. How rude people are these days, grow some manners young lady," he said as he backed away from me.

Amelia walked back over to us.

"Alright asshole, bring it on!" She yelled but I grabbed her hand.

"Stop, don't do anything….not yet," I told her and she glared at him as she nodded.

"Get them into the house." I pointed to Alcide, Lafayette, and Sam.

"Sookie, what if this guy is just making this up? It wouldn't be a stretch for someone to be fooling you, again," Alcide told me as he stood still, unmoving and afraid for my safety.

"I'll be okay, I have Eric and Amelia. Trust me."

"Not the first time you said that one." He shook his head as he walked away casting one more look to Warlow who smiled politely back at him.

"All of this, it still doesn't explain why you killed my parents," I reminded him and he seemed sincerely taken aback by that.

"I was wondering why you said that in the beginning."

"What do you mean, I saw you kill them," I told him and he scoffed.

"Were you there?" He asked me as he raised his eyebrow in a peculiar fashion.

"Of course not, but the fae….they showed me. I saw you kill them in cold blood and then I was you. I could taste their blood and I could feel your bloodlust, I felt everything." I shuddered at the memory of it and it only fueled my anger for him.

"Sorry to disappointment, but I didn't kill them."

"You liar, how dare you!" I raised my hand again but then I found I couldn't move.

Fear shot through me and Eric looked over to me.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" He asked as I stood still, unable to answer him.

"What are you doing to her?" He asked Warlow but then he shook his head.

"Not me, her." He pointed to Amelia as she released her hold on me as she rejoined us.

"He's telling the truth Sookie." I looked over to her.

"How, I saw him….I felt him murder them."

"No you didn't, the fae made you believe you did." Her voice was low and she didn't raise her head to meet my gaze.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"What you just described, it's a very common way of how fae would manipulate people back in the day. Show them a memory and make them believe it was true, so they could earn the persons trust. They tricked you."

"No they wouldn't, they are family."

"They have tricked you before," Eric said and I turned to him.

"You honestly believe two people we just met over me."

"Your judgment hasn't been the most sound in the past Sookie, look at this from a rational point of view, the fae have proven they can't be trusted."

"And Warlow is fae," I told him.

"Sookie I can prove they are lying," Warlow said as he seemed bored by all of this.

"Wipe that fucking look off of your face!"

I was losing it; I didn't know who to trust anymore. Who was right, who was I to believe?

I felt like I was being torn apart and I didn't know which side to lean towards. I couldn't take the stress of everything, I needed someone to blame for my parents deaths and right now I had to believe it was Warlow, I knew it was him no matter what anyone else said.

He was a murderer.

"Don't talk to me like that, remember I still own you."

"No you don't!" I blasted him when he wasn't paying attention and this time it hit him and he flung back.

"You killed my parents!"

"Sookie stop this." Eric grabbed me but I blasted him as well and he hit the tree across from me.

"Eric!" I screamed as I ran after him and kneeled besides him.

I was losing control and I just hurt the one person I didn't want to hurt.

He groaned as I helped him up.

"Sookie, if you just listen for one second I can tell you who killed your parents." I turned to Warlow who was standing above me.

"How can I believe you?" I asked him.

"Because unlike you I was there."

"Sookie listen to him, I don't trust him either, but I can make sure we can if you want?" Amelia asked me.

"How?" I asked her as I turned back to Eric to help him up.

"A simple spell, tells me if they are telling the truth," she said.

"I agree to go under the spell if it will let you trust me, and once this whole ordeal is done with I will leave and you shall never hear from me again, I swear it upon the blood."

"Fine, do the spell." Amelia nodded and walked over to Warlow.

"How did my witchcraft not work on you before?" She asked before going any further.

"I learned to develop a block for it, but I'll drop it."

"No need, now that I know that I can do this." She grabbed his hand and he crumpled to the floor.

"What the hell, you are a strong one." He laughed and then groaned in pain.

"Stay still." She tightened her grip on him and I saw blood begin to pour from his hand and it gathered on the ground.

She let go of his hand once the blood was in a mini puddle and she began to chant.

When she was done with her spell she helped Warlow up and smiled.

"He's telling the truth," she said cheerily.

"I don't believe you."

"Honestly you have the thickest skull."

"Sookie it's all true, his blood no matter what block he may have on him will always tell the truth. Blood can't be protected once it's been separated from the body. The blood would have turned black at the chant if he was lying, the blood is still red." She pointed to the puddle.

"You must trust me if you want to get out of this alive and find out who killed your parents."

"Who killed them?" I asked him.

"Who do you think?"

"I don't know."

All of my life I always thought they drowned and to find out they were murdered made everything worse. I never even got a chance to guess who killed them before the fae jumped on the opportunity to tell me…. oh my God.

"They did it….why?"

"Because my people…our people are spiteful people. They did it once Mab came under power and she ordered some water fae to do it. Your parents were murdered because of a jealous bitch that became corrupt by power….my sister." I gasped and Eric looked over to me in a daze.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"The fae killed my parents and…..Mab is your sister?" I asked Warlow and he nodded.

"She doesn't think so, not after I died. What a dramatic old hag," he said as he laughed.

"What are we going to do now? I can't trust the fae, I don't want them fighting with us if I know they will stab us in the back." I looked over to Eric but he was still in a daze from my light.

"Well not necessarily, your cousin Claude may actually be truthful, we could always interrogate him," Warlow offered as his fangs came out.

"That's disturbing." As I saw the images in my head and I gasped as I realized I just read his mind.

"Calm down, I'm a fae and I allowed you to read my thoughts, just a taste of what I'm made of," he said to me as he popped his fangs back in.

"That may come in handy," I muttered as Eric began to become a little bit heavier in my arms.

"You should really let him rest, that was a nice shot you gave him."

"Screw you."

"Ah, now there is that southern hospitality I have always been hearing about. Now may I come inside or not?" He asked me.

"I still don't trust you."

"Well I don't trust you, but we both have a common goal and enemy and I'm the best chance you got. Not only am I a powerful vampire, but I am also a very powerful fairy which in turn makes me a powerful ally."

"If you help me with this and the fairy situation to get the truth and I mean the real truth, then fine. We can work together, but promise me you will leave me and my loved ones alone after this."

"That's not a problem my dear, more of a gift." He walked over to my porch and waited for me.

"Sookie, I promise he is telling the truth," Amelia whispered in my ear as she tapped Eric's shoulder and he disappeared.

Panic rose in me and Amelia laughed.

"I transported him to your bedroom, thought it would be easier for you." I nodded as we walked up to the house and I realized the sun had finally set.

"The night sky is so beautiful here, don't you think?" Warlow asked me.

"Yeah sure, just come in." I had a bad feeling about all of this and I just didn't know who to trust anymore.

"Another man entering the famous Sookie Stackhouse home, how… typical."

The voice was cold and calculating, and a wave of fear, power, and madness hit me as I almost fell to the ground.

I slowly turned around and I felt myself frozen in my tracks as a pair of arms grabbed me and brought me into the house.

"No, no, no not now….no," I began to sob as if I was dying as I saw it was Eric who brought me back into the house.

He seemed to be his old self again as he kneeled next to me.

"You have to be strong, you have to be brave….Sookie can you hear me?"

He began to lightly shake me but I couldn't move, we were done for, how could I do this.

Outside standing in the cold of the night was my ex lover, the man I used to trust more than anyone in the world, my first love in all aspects of the word…

Bill Compton.

**A/N: Can we trust Warlow or anyone anymore? Now that Bill's here looks like they are stuck with all the allies they have….for now. Any questions, comments, or predictions please leave on the review section! I would love to hear from all of you! Next chapter coming out soon….**


	13. No Light, No Light

**A/N: Please review! Action starts now…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Bill called from outside taunting us as I saw he wasn't alone.

He has been out there for some time, it's been an hour since he got here and he hasn't moved a bit.

He was waiting for us, watching us, and ready to pounce at a second's notice.

I was watching him from the living room window as Eric yelled out commands to Pam, Tara, and Jess.

"Well what the fuck are we supposed to do, sit down and watch you get killed?" Pam yelled at Eric as he paced around the room.

"Just let me fucking think for a second!" His voice was intense as he glared at her and continued to pace once more.

I tried to send him a calming feeling, like he had done before but he just glared at me and I knew I wasn't helping.

"Eric, they can stay down in the cubby," I told him as I moved away from the window, not wanting to watch Bill any longer.

"And hide not likely," Tara said as she held onto Pam's hand as they both watched Eric intently.

"Well sitting here like idiots isn't exactly helping us either." My words were harsh as I turned away from Tara and looked to Eric.

"What about him, will he be affected?" Eric asked as he pointed to Warlow who hadn't moved or said a word since we entered the house.

"Need not worry about me, his powers have no power over me," he said as he sat in a chair with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I felt a strange warmth coming off of him.

"I am scanning the area and seeing how many distractions Bill brought with him."

"How many?" I asked him and he smiled as he opened one eye.

"Try it for yourself, close your eyes and block out all other distractions," he said and I did as I was told.

I took a deep breath and tried to listen for all the other minds surrounding us.

I saw about ten other voids and a couple of Were minds, looks like he was already building his army.

"Fuck," I muttered as I scanned once more over all the vampires.

"What?" Eric asked me.

"Well if we were uncertain at all about Bill's power, than we have a real answer now. He has about ten vamps with him, and a couple of wolves." Alcide growled along with Sam as I mentioned the wolves.

"Anyone from your pack?" Sam asked him.

"No, they are good people now. It's the ones that left, those fucking cowards." His voice was full of hate and disgust as he walked over to the window to look at the wolves.

I looked over to the foot of the stairs to see Jason and Lafayette talking about something.

"Jase, do you have any of your weapons with you?" I asked him.

"Maybe we could set up some defenses during the day and try to get out of here to a safer location," I told Eric.

"Yeah I got them upstairs, give me a sec," Jason said as him and Lafayette ran upstairs.

"How are we going to get Pam, Tara, and Jess out of here during the day?" He asked me.

"With magic." Amelia spoke up.

"I can transport them, I did it to you," she told Eric and he nodded.

"That could work, as long as we get them out of here safely."

"Why won't you just let us help?" Pam asked him.

"Because you will no longer be any help to us once Bill gets a hand on you."

"Oh so true Eric." We all froze as Bills voice rang throughout the house.

"You see you're not the only one with a witch."

How did I miss the witch?

"Just come to the door, I only want to talk."

"Go fuck yourself Bill," Eric said loudly as he walked over and shut the curtains to the window.

"Any other bright ideas?" He asked everyone.

"It has to be him, Bill is in there I know it," Jess muttered to herself as she got up.

"Where do you think you are going, little miss thing?" Lafayette asked as he and Jason came back into the room with weapons.

"None of you understand what this is like for me. I can't and I won't give up on him." She ran over to the door but Eric blocked her way.

"If you go out there he will turn you into his slave and we will be forced to kill you, I don't want to harm you, don't make me harm you. I will keep you here by force if necessary," Eric said as he put both of his arms on her and pushed her back.

"You can't make me stay here, I have to help him," she said as she began to cry.

"Let the girl come out and play, I will not harm her. She's family Eric, you know the meaning of family, and in fact I came across a little piece of your family on my way here. It was actually a very interesting visit." Eric froze as he turned slowly to the door.

"Eric, grab Jess!" I yelled out as she ran outside.

"No!" I screamed as I walked over to the door next to Eric.

Eric stopped me from exiting the house.

"She's gone," he mumbled as he saw Jessica freeze and all sounds of sobs were gone from her.

"Jess!" Jason yelled as he went after her but Eric grabbed him and threw him back knocking him out.

"Jason!"

"He will be fine," Eric said numbly as he kept his stare outside to Bill and Jess.

Jess was frozen in between the house and Bill. She stood there as Bill slowly smiled and she fell to her knees.

"No," I whispered as I grabbed Eric's hand.

Jessica was gone, we had to get her back, we just had to save her.

"Everyone stay in the house!" Eric ordered as Pam and Tara got up.

"Go down in the cubby," I told them as I turned to them and they nodded.

"Put this over you guys just in case," Lafayette said his voice fearful and shaken.

He gave them a blanket and put it over Tara and Pam to block out any view of Bill and led them to the cubby and helped them down it.

"Jess," Sam said sadly as he looked outside and Alcide followed by his side.

Amelia walked up behind us, but kept her distance.

"_Stay calm Sookie."_ Her thoughts rang throughout my head and I nodded slightly to her.

"You see what I can do, now show me what you got," Bill said coldly as he smiled at me.

"Got any new tricks, or still tiring out the damsel in distress act?" He laughed as my anger boiled up in me.

"Don't give him the satisfaction, he wants you to get angry," Eric told me and Bill scoffed.

"Finally got the girl, huh I wonder how long it will take this time for her to leave you. I give it a week tops," Bill said mockingly.

"Keep talking Bill, and go find yourself more walls to hide behind. I put an end to Russell and I can put an end to you."

"Now Eric I think we both know that I am nothing like Russell, I am so much more." His voice got dark and deep as he smiled once again.

The moonlight seemed to make Bill look darker as opposed to lighter and I couldn't help but notice the blackness surrounding him.

"His aura, what you are seeing is his aura." Warlow came up behind us and answered my thoughts.

"You are becoming very powerful my dear." He smiled and I turned back to Bill.

"Now who is this mystery man, another suitor Sookie? You really are setting out to sleep with every supernatural man you meet, aren't you?" He asked me.

"Fuck you Bill!" He laughed.

"You have my dear sweetheart, you have."

"How utterly rude you are. I wonder, what would your children think of you now?" Warlow pushed aside Eric and I as he stepped front and center to see Bill.

"My children are dead, they don't really have an opinion anymore now do they?" Bill walked closer to the house as he got a good look at Warlow.

"Well I am certain that they would see you as a monster, which by all means you are but you wanted that. But what I am sure they would see you as would be a coward, see I know a lot about you Mr. Compton," Warlow said calmly as he smiled warmly at Bill.

"Like what, mystery gentleman that I have heard nothing about." Bill raised an eyebrow as he looked at Warlow as if he were trash.

"I know you are a coward and even though you have a new sense of godly attitude about yourself, you are still the same old sniveling insect you have always been, even when you were human. Mr. Compton for so long you have deluded yourself thinking there was good in you, when in fact you were a liar and a monster. But now that you accept the fact you are not only a monster, but a god you still hide behind others. Your power only runs so deep and you know that, you know that even though many fear you, you can be taken down." Warlow let the power of his words soak in and Bill growled at him.

Bill loosened up and then started to laugh manically.

"Are you done, my lord what a long drawn out speech full of nonsense. I don't need any of these fucking buffoons to protect me; I can fight my battles all by myself!" Bill yelled out into the night air and then looked back over to Warlow who was now also laughing.

"You're like a villain from an old fairy tale book, let these buffoons go then if you are so confident that you don't need them," Warlow said and walked a little closer to the entrance of the door, practically almost outside.

"But then you see the fun would be lost, I'm not just doing this for my own satisfaction, I'm doing it for their misery." He pointed to Eric and me.

"Why are you doing this Bill?" I asked him and looked over to me.

"Because I want you to suffer, I want both of you to suffer. You both deny the word of God; deny the word of me and for that you and all of your misguided followers shall fall at my feet. You made me weak once, but I won't let that happen again and to ensure this you must die, I hope this doesn't leave things tense between us." He began to laugh once again and I felt my power start to go down to my hands.

"Control yourself Sookie," Warlow warned me as he sent me a warning glance.

Why was he being so nice to me and actually helping?

Sam and Alcide continued to stay quiet as they just glared at Bill, waiting for any plan of action to go on.

They both turned around and I noticed Lafayette was still down there with Pam and Tara.

"Go make sure he is okay, everything will be fine up here," I told them and they nodded.

I took a deep breath and Eric's emotions started to mess with my head.

His anger and fear were strong in the bond as he kept a tight hand on me and I looked over to him.

"Everything will be alright." I told him and he nodded but I knew he knew I was lying.

"Starting out this relationship with lies as well, tsk tsk," Bill said as he taunted me.

"I will personally drive a stake through your heart," Eric said and Bill laughed.

"I never did finish my story earlier, now as I was saying I saw a familiar face earlier and I thought to myself, what would she be doing out here without the Sookie Stackhouse club following her." I gasped as Eric froze.

"What did you do with her?" Eric asked through clenched teeth.

"Well I just thought, she must have done something to really piss of Sookie because that's the only way you would really kick her out, isn't it? Not very smart, especially with all the beasties running around at night," Bill said and Eric launched forward.

"What did you do?" Eric yelled but I grabbed him and Warlow helped me pull him back into the house.

"I had fun with her before I converted her to the one true vampire authority." Bill stepped out of the way and one of the guards protecting him was Nora.

"No!" Eric was fighting to get to her but I brought his face to mine.

"Eric, please stop, please he wants this reaction. Be strong, I can't lose you too," I told him and he stopped fighting against Warlow.

Red tears fell down his face as I brought him back into the house and I turned around to close the door.

"That's enough from you," I told Bill and he laughed.

"Hardly my dear, the fun is just starting," he said as I closed the door.

"What an asshole, can't wait until he's dead," Warlow muttered as he sat in a chair in the living room.

Amelia stopped in the middle of the room and looked around everywhere.

What was happening with her?

I was about to say something until I noticed Eric.

He walked numbly over to the couch and sat there staring at the ground.

I just stared at him and tried to send my love through the bond, but then I felt his side of the bond go cold and I knew he had blocked me out.

I felt a small tear slowly start to make its way out of my eye but I stopped it, I couldn't cry over this anymore.

I had to be strong.

Where were the guys?

"Jason!" I exclaimed as I got up and ran over to Jason who was still knocked out.

He groaned as I helped him up.

"Sorry Eric threw you," I told him and Jason got up quickly.

"Jessica, we have to help her," he said as he walked over to the door but I stopped him.

"We will, but for now we have to stay together."

"Fuck, we can't just do nothing."

"I know, but we have to be smart about this," I told him.

He nodded and looked around.

"Um Sookie," Amelia called out and I looked over to her.

"Where are the guys?" Jason asked me and then a loud crash came from the cubby.

Eric ran to my side as well as Warlow as the cubby doors busted open and out came Pam and Tara covered in blood.

I scanned the cubby area and the guys were still alive but were unconscious. Lafayette was hurt and was bleeding from the neck, but Sam and Alcide were just knocked out.

"Bill would like to speak with you," Pam said numbly as Tara ran to the door and opened it as Pam pushed me outside.

"Sookie!" Eric followed after me as well as Warlow and Pam kept a grip on Amelia and Jason.

"Like I said my dear, the fun is just starting."

**A/N: Well….what did you guys think of almighty Billith? Please review and tell me what you thought, give me all your predictions and comments on this chapter and future chapters! **


	14. The Kill

**A/N: Hey everyone….. So where I'm from we are about to get hit with a really big storm soon and we may lose power. If I don't update on Wednesday then that may mean the power is still out if it goes out (let's hope it doesn't). Send me your best wishes because this storm is supposed to be a bad one and good luck to everyone else about to get hit. So as a pre hurricane treat here is a new chapter for you all….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters….**

"Stop this Bill, please!" I tried to plead with him as all of the vampires swarmed us.

Pam had a tight grip on Jase and Amelia, and Jason looked over to me.

_Sookie, everything is going to be okay…_

I wanted to believe him, I had to.

As I looked over to Pam and Tara I tried to figure out how Bill controlled them, they were nowhere near him.

"He didn't need them to see him, he can enter their minds," Warlow said as he bared his fangs and scanned the area around us.

"Very clever, you figure that all on your own?" Bill mocked him as he looked back over to me.

"Sookie I'm so sorry it had to be like this," he told me and I scoffed.

"Go fuck yourself Bill, you haven't won yet."

"Oh but I have, I am going to make your loved ones kill you."

He looked over to Eric and Eric glared back at him.

"Funny, I'm actually trying to control you. How impressive," Bill remarked as he got closer to Eric.

"Back off," Eric warned him.

I could feel Eric's will power shriveling and I knew it was only a matter of time before Eric was like Pam Tara, Jess, and the rest of them. The blood bond and the light bond were only providing a certain amount of protection, but Bill was strong.

"Sookie do something, before it's too late," Warlow told me and I looked over to him.

"Your love is stronger, light always defeats darkness," Warlow said and I nodded.

"Eric, look at me and only me." I grabbed his hand and he looked over to me.

"Keep your eyes on me," I whispered to him and he nodded.

I could feel that he was getting back in control and I looked back over to Bill.

"A blood bond, how cute." He turned around and waved his hands to the others.

All the vampires circled us and each one pounced to attack.

Tara and Jess ran towards Eric and pushed him away from me.

They bit into him as he yelled and in a jolt of movements and motion I tried to determine who was who in the blur of everything.

They finally stopped and they had Eric in a chokehold.

He pushed them away slightly and I took that as my queue to strike.

"Eric!" I screamed as I brought my hand up and I could feel my light building in me.

_Sorry Jess, sorry Tara._

I blasted them with my light and they backed off of Eric. Eric stood there and ran up to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded.

All of his wounds were healing and I took a sigh of relief.

"We have to get out of here," he said as he took my hand.

"I can't leave them here, any of them," I told him.

Eric wasn't a runner and neither was I.

"Move!" Eric yelled as a vampire came straight up to me and Eric threw him away from me.

I looked around to find Warlow and I saw Nora trying to fight him.

She jumped on his back and bit into his neck, tearing away a chunk of flesh form his neck.

He grabbed her and threw her on the ground.

He blasted her with his light and he turned to meet my stare.

"Go get the other witch, we need his help!" He yelled over to me and I remembered Lafayette.

I looked over to Jason one last time before looking over to Eric.

"Eric, come on." I grabbed his hand and he ran us into the house.

"Shut the door." I told him and he did as I asked.

I ran down into the cubby and screamed as I saw Lafayette in a puddle of his own blood.

Alcide and Sam were in the corner still knocked out, and right now it was better that way. I couldn't let them get hurt; I was already putting Lafayette in risk.

"Eric help him!" Eric jumped from the ladder and over to Lafayette.

He bit into his wrist and fed Lafayette his blood.

Lafayette started to cough and pushed Eric away.

"Not fucking again, mother fucker stop giving me your blood!"

"You're welcome," Eric said as he stood up.

"There is no time for any of this; we need your help right now. Do you know how to use your powers?" I asked him.

"Yeah, kind of, what's going on up there, where is Tara?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Bill has her, that's why we need your help, I know you don't like using your powers, but we need you to."

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Follow me."

I took one last look at Sam and Alcide and hoped they would remain safe.

I climbed up the ladder along with Eric and Lafayette.

"Jesus please help me," Lafayette said and I remembered his dead ex.

"Anything you know as a defense, we need that now," I told him and he nodded.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Blood was everywhere and I looked over to see Warlow ripping out the heart of one of the vampires and blood exploded all over him.

He was covered in blood and I tried to find Pam, Tara, and Jess.

They were all circling Warlow now and I tried to find my brother and Amelia.

"Sookie!" Jason screamed as I saw him tied to a tree with Amelia and something grabbed me and threw me on the ground.

I looked up and Bill was in front of me.

"I'm done with this." He picked me up by the throat and held me in the air.

I could feel myself choking as I gasped for air and Eric ran to us.

"Let her go."

"You know, here I was thinking having you kill her would be such great irony, but then I realized why would I want you to take all the glory. I am going to make you watch me kill her and then you will feel all the pain. This blood bond really is convenient."

"Fuck you, let her go." Eric tried to move forward but found he couldn't.

"It's no fun if you try to save her." Bill laughed as Eric tried to move once more.

"You're not the only one who has a witch, remember?"

Everything was becoming dark around me and I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Sookie!" Eric yelled as I saw red tears fall down his face as he fell hopelessly to the ground.

I heard a faint chant going on around me and Bill started to scream.

He dropped me on the ground and I gasped for air.

"Sookie." Eric could finally move and he pulled me into his arms.

I looked up and saw Lafayette standing there as he chanted louder.

A ring of fire developed around Bill and he laughed loudly as he merely blew air from his mouth and the fire was gone.

He walked slowly up to Lafayette.

"You're strong, just not that strong," he said as he pushed Lafayette away.

He turned back to Eric and me, "Now where were we?"

"Right about here," Warlow said as he came up to Bill and blasted him away from us.

"Come on, get up," he told us as I looked over to find Pam, Tara, and Jess on the ground.

"They are merely stunned, I didn't kill them."

"Where is Nora?" Eric asked and Warlow turned around to find Bill standing there with her.

"As a parting gift, until we meet again," Bill said as he plunged his hand into Nora's chest and she exploded.

"No!" Eric roared and Warlow grabbed him.

"Forget about her, she's dead."

"And more will die if she continues to live, consider that my dear friends," Bill said as he disappeared.

Pam, Tara, and Jess also disappeared with him and I realized everyone else Bill brought was dead.

The yard was covered in blood and I tried to scan the area for that witch, but she was gone.

"Sookie!" Jason yelled and I looked over to see the tree up in flames.

"Jase!"

I ran over to him as the flames burned him and Amelia. They both screamed in pain as I tried to figure out a way to stop the flames.

"Move!" Lafayette demanded as he chanted and the flames were gone.

The chains unraveled and they both fell to the ground.

"Jason." I kneeled at his side and I looked over to see Warlow kneeling over by Amelia and feeding her his blood.

That's strange.

"Eric," I called for him and Eric was at my side in an instant.

He numbly bit into his wrist once more and fed my brother his blood.

After the burns were gone from Jason, Eric got up and walked away from us.

"Eric." I stood up, but Warlow grabbed me.

"He needs time to recover; he just watched the last of his family die."

I nodded as I saw him collapse next to the remains of his dead sister.

"I'm so sorry Eric," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

I knew he heard me because he became tense and stood up.

I slowly walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"He will pay for this," I told him.

"How, he's winning Sookie."

"No, he thinks he's winning. "

Eric scoffed and let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry but I need… I have to go." Eric walked away and up to the house.

"He will be okay, he just needs time," Warlow said calmly.

"We don't have time," I told him.

"We always have time, but we do not have patience."

"You sound like a fortune cookie," I said as I walked away and up to the house.

I stopped and turned around to Warlow as I remembered something.

"When Amelia was lying there hurt, you chose to feed her your blood, why?" I asked him.

"She needed help and she is an ally."

"Yeah right, sorry." I looked him in the eyes and something was so familiar.

"But you also got very protective over me when Pam threw me from the house earlier, why?"

We had just met and he seemed to care very little about everything else.

"You and I are similar my dear, it must have just been a sense of narcissism sneaking in there. Nothing more."

"I think you should tell her," Amelia said as she came up to us, with Jason and Lafayette behind her.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jason asked as he stared at everyone.

"I am not who I claim to be," Warlow said simply.

"What does that mean…. You're not Warlow?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Oh I am the one that you call Warlow, but that is not my real name nor is this my real appearance."

"What the hell is going on here?" Jason asked again as he moved closer to me.

"I swear every time I come here some weird shit is happening," Lafayette mumbled as I ignored them both.

"Who are you?"

He stepped back from me as his appearance shifted.

His hair became long and black and he started to look younger and stronger. He became taller and tanner as everything seemed to morph around him.

His eyes still remained the same as I realized he was the man from Amelia's memory.

"You're Niall," I said in amazement.

"Hello my dear."

**A/N: Please review to keep my mind off of this big storm coming. Hope you all liked it….. Now go and review and tell me your predictions, comments, and thoughts on everything! Good luck to everyone facing the storm!**


	15. The Lucky Ones

**A/N: Hey everyone…. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update but Hurricane Sandy really hit where I live hard so we still do not have any power. I am staying with my sister now and they have power so here I am updating for you all! I hope everyone else is safe out there and stay strong! This is a bit of a shorter chapter. Now on with the show…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters…**

"What the fuck is going on?" Jason asked again.

"Who's Niall?" Lafayette asked.

"I'll fill you guys in, but I think Sookie needs some time here," Amelia told them as I just continued to look over to Warlow/Niall.

"Come on Jason, the girl is right. You better fill us in later," Lafayette told her as he grabbed Jason and led him inside.

"I'm coming back out here if I hear anything fishy going on!" I heard Jason yell.

"How is this even possible?" I asked Amelia as I looked over to who I thought was Warlow but was Niall the whole time.

"What do you wish to know?" Niall asked as Amelia smiled widely at me.

"Have you known the whole time?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He told me it would be better if you thought he was Warlow for a bit."

"But why…why not just tell me who you were?" I asked him as I turned to face him.

"Because no one is supposed to know who I am… Not even you my dear," he said as he got closer to me and lightly touched my cheek.

I flinched away from him as I shook my head.

"Why?" I asked as I looked over Niall once more.

His bright blue eyes sparkled with a hint of pain but it was soon masked by a cool look.

"Because when I was turned it was declared as an abomination, but little did they know I had no say in the matter. It was the only way the vampires and Fae would agree on something. I agreed to be turned for my people even though I hated everything about the vampire race. In return I would become the perfect mediator and help end the retched war. I let Salome turn me because she wanted the war to end just as much as I did."

"That still doesn't explain why you changed your name, nor does it explain why you took on this appearance or why no one can know who you are," I told him and he smiled.

"Did I say I was finished?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Before I was turned I was the king of the Fae, they thrived under my rule. When the war broke out I had to find a way to help end it, I couldn't let my people die like that…but they couldn't know that I was turned. I changed my appearance so my people would not know what became of me and I faked my death. When they found me I had no pulse and I was cold as ice. When they buried me, Salome dug me up and we went from there to end the war. When my people saw what I was…saw what Warlow was they saw me as a traitor. They banned me from ever returning to their world even though I had saved so many Fae lives. After I left my sister found out what really happened to me and sought me out. She took me away from my Maker and held me prisoner for many years. I escaped and never let my true appearance show until now. She continues to rule and oppress our people. She is the real abomination."

"Does anyone else know that you are alive….that Warlow isn't real?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Only you and my dear Amelia," he told me and I looked over to her.

"Was it true the story of how you met?" I asked her and she nodded.

"That was true… just everything else was a bit of a tall tale. I had to pretend to not know him and try to attack him in front of you. I hope it was convincing," she said as she laughed and smiled over to Niall.

"Oh it was….but I still don't know why you just didn't tell me who you were."

"Because if you believed that I was really Warlow, so would Bill. I can't have him find out who I really am. Like I said no one can know, especially not some dramatic want to be God."

I laughed silently to myself as I realized all of my fear about the contract with Warlow was really nothing.

"Now you see why I signed the contract in the first place and agreed to take you. You were family and it was the only way I could oversee your protection. You nor your loved ones were ever in danger," he said as he read my mind.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" I asked him.

"Practice for the upcoming battle with Mr. Compton. What we saw tonight was just a warning. The real battle will be here soon and we must be prepared for everything. As you saw today we were caught off guard and therefore even though we successfully took out some of his men he still succeeded in almost killing you, Amelia, and Jason," Niall paused and turned around to face Amelia, "You my dear need some practice. His witch caught you off guard and we can't have that happen again." Amelia nodded as she looked away from him.

"I didn't even sense her…she must have some sort of protective field around her," she said grimly to herself.

"Is that bad?" I asked her.

"It's not good….it means she is powerful and will be hard to take down."

"But you can right?"

"Of course I can, I just didn't want to break a nail doing it," she said jokingly but I knew she was a bit doubtful.

"Do not doubt my dear, all shall be well," Niall told her and she smiled.

"Well now that the excitement is dying down a bit I'm going to go check on Eric," I told them bot Niall stopped me again.

"You really should give him some time," he said as he looked over to the house.

But I couldn't, I had to make sure he was okay and that he wasn't going through this alone. I loved him and I wanted him to know that I was there for him.

"And he does my dear, but this is something that he needs some time for…. If you were to watch Jason die before your very eyes would you want someone crowding around you?" He asked me and I knew he was right.

Damn his mind reading.

"I really hate this whole mind reading thing," Amelia said as she looked between us and walked away.

"I'm still going to go check on him…. I would want that if I was him," I told him as I ran up to the house.

I slowly walked upstairs and pushed on the steel doors.

As I walked into the room I saw Eric lying on the bed and I decided to join him. I laid next to him and connected my hand with his.

I cold feel all of his pain and sorrow and it almost mad me cry. I held back the tears, as I stayed strong for him. He was always strong for me and it was only fair I return the favor.

I decided to take some of Niall's advice and I chose not to say a word. Everything I had to say could wait and I just let the silence fill the air.

"I can't believe she's gone," Eric said lightly as he kept his stare on the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Don't be… you did nothing wrong it's Bill who will pay."

The silence filled the air again and I tightened my grip on Eric's hand and I got up.

"Don't leave," he whispered and I looked back over to him and I nodded.

I fell back besides him and joined my hand with his once again.

I closed my eyes and I felt myself start to drift off as I cuddled closer to Eric.

When I woke up I looked over to my side and Eric was gone. I got up slowly and I felt extremely dizzy.

"Eric."

I tried to look for him but I fell to the ground as my legs gave out almost instantly.

"Eric!" I yelled out his name but no one answered.

I tired to get up again but something grabbed me and stopped me from moving.

I screamed as the invisible force pushed me down and kept me there.

"It's almost over sweetheart," Bill's voice rang throughout the room and I screamed as I felt his naked body against mine.

"Get off of me!" I screamed.

"You know you want this," he whispered as he bit into my neck and I screamed as loud as I could.

"Sookie, Sookie wake up!" I screamed as I opened my eyes and saw Eric hovering over me.

My breath was rapid as I realized I was dreaming.

I felt the tears run down my face as I held onto Eric for dear life.

"It was so real," I whispered against his chest.

"It was just a dream," he told me and I nodded but it just felt all too real.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this; I shouldn't be sobbing here as Eric comforts me while his grief was still all too real for him.

I backed away from him and turned away as I curled up into a little ball on my side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I don't want to be a burden, your hurt too and I don't want to overshadow that with a stupid dream. It was just a dream, I'm fine," I told him and I heard him sigh.

"Sookie I'm fine, I don't mind comforting you I like it because I love you," he told me as he put his arms round me and held me.

I took a sigh of relief as my nerves began to relax a bit.

"I love you," I told him and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter but I still wanted to get this update in for all of you. When the power comes back on at my place I will update as soon as I can and it will be an action packed one! Please review so I know you are all out there still reading! Thanks! Review! **


	16. Face Down

**A/N: Hey everyone…so we just got power back and here I am updating for you! Please review so I know you are all still there reading! **

**Side note: With the storm hitting where I live I have been swamped with more work than usual, I will try to update on my usual days but please be patient and please send me your reviews because I would love to hear them right now…. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

"Wake up Sookie."

As my eyes flutter open I looked up and found Amelia and Jason standing over me.

"What the hell?" I looked around and I was in the living room.

"Simple transportation spell… it's already two in the afternoon and I didn't want to wait forever for you."

"What about Eric, if we are talking about our plan for Bill he needs to be here too," I told them as I sat up and ran my hand through my hair.

"I figured you would want him to rest after yesterday," Amelia said as she reminded me about Nora.

"Yeah you're right." I stood up and looked around and I was surprised to find out it was only Amelia and Jase in the room.

As I looked around I was reminded of Sam and Alcide.

"Holy crap, Sam and Alcide."

"They are sleeping in the spare room; they really got clunked in the head good. Niall gave them some blood and they were all fixed up," Amelia said as she handed me some coffee and I gratefully took it from her hands.

"What about Lafayette?" I asked her.

"He left to get a few things from his house. He says he's got this book that used to be Jesus', he said it may help," Jason said as he sat on the couch.

"Okay, when did he leave?"

"About an hour or so ago."

"Okay, is Niall sleeping too?" I asked Amelia and she nodded.

"He needed to gather his strength."

I sat back on the couch and Jason looked over to me and took my hand.

"What are we going to do?" He asked me.

"Kill Bill," I told him and Amelia laughed.

I glared over at her and she held up her hands in mock defense.

"I'm sorry but I just watched that movie last night… I'm sorry very inappropriate." She looked away from me and when I looked back over to my brother he was smiling in her direction.

"Well, we need to get Jess, Tara, and Pam out of there no matter what." As soon as I said Jess's name Jason snapped out of it and looked back over to me in all seriousness.

"How do we do that, if Bill has a hold over them how do we break it?" He asked me.

"I broke the spell over Eric; maybe I could break the spell over them."

"This is different magic… I'm sorry to say but this is God magic not that of a witch's. He may have a witch but what I could sense that wasn't her magic over the vampires," Amelia said as she paced the room.

"But there could be another way." I turned around shocked to see Niall standing there, still in his natural form.

Ever since he dropped the charade of Warlow I have felt much calmer around him. I felt at ease when he looked over to me and sent me a winning smile.

"How?" Amelia asked him.

"Fae magic is strong and if we all band together we could be more powerful them him." He looked over to me and smiled.

"How can we trust them if they keep lying all the time?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I do not believe Claude lied to you intentional, but I do believe the others did. Call him down here now," Niall said as he stood up straight and awaited the arrival of his blood.

Jason stood up and nodded.

"Yeah call him down here now, if he was the liar I'll fucking…" I cut Jason off.

"Claude, come here right now!" I yelled out for him.

It was the only way I knew to get in contact with him and surely enough he popped into the room shortly after.

"What?" He stood before me with a look of annoyance and fear.

"I'm sorry did I get you at a bad time because here it's been absolute hell," I said angrily at him and he sighed.

"It's a fucking war out there Sookie, haven't you heard?" He asked me.

"Heard what?"

"Bill is on a bit of a rampage out there. It's a fucking massacre; he's killing all supernatural beings and humans. Any vampires he is taking over and some weres are working for V," he said as he looked around the room and became tense as he stared at Niall.

"Niall?" He asked.

"Hello Claude."

"They said you were dead…they said you died in captivity," he said in disbelief as he dropped to the floor and kneeled in front of Niall.

"No, I did die… just not the way you thought," he said as he showed his fangs and Claude jumped up and walked over to me.

"They turned you?" He asked and Niall nodded.

"How else do you think our war ended? I did this for our people and now I am using it to great use. You may relax I will not harm you unless you give me cause for it. Now tell me Claude, were you aware that your fae friends lied to my dear Sookie and made up a little back story for me….I mean Warlow?" He asked and Claude looked back between me and him.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know they were planting images in my head of Warlow killing my parents?" I asked him and Claude looked shocked.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about."

"The fuck you do dickhead," Jason said and I hushed him right away.

"He is telling the truth," Niall said as he kept his stare on Claude.

"What do you mean they planted images in your head?" Claude asked me.

"They used a form of fae trickery to get her to trust you," Niall told him.

"Fuck…. I would bet it was Claudia or maybe Claudette. I'm sorry Sookie I had no clue."

"No time for that, we need your help. Bill is coming back and for us to defeat him we need your help and your magic."

"What do you need me to do?" He asked and Niall came up to him.

"We need you to stand by us and do whatever we say, for if you do not do this then all will be lost," Niall's voice was light yet powerful.

"Then I will fight by your side Grandfather, I promise you I will give you my loyalty and stop that mad man from destroying our world."

"Good, now that everyone is up to speed we need a plan," I told them and everyone stared at me.

"What do you propose?" Claude asked me.

"I have no clue," I told him honestly.

I sat back on the couch, exhausted and frightened over what may happen if we don't kill Bill.

"You told me Bill would pay, and he will. We need more witches besides you and Lafayette if you know any, and we need more fairies, loyal ones. Alcide needs to bring his pack together now and the shifter needs to look into contact book for some loyal allies as well," I turned around and saw Eric standing there, stronger than ever giving us a plan.

I could feel his confidence, calm, and complete control even though a fairy was here.

He was back to being the Eric I loved, the one that always had a plan for everything even when things seemed to be going bad.

"Fuck, I forgot you could walk in the sun," Jason said and Eric smiled.

"Well look who finally joined the show?" Amelia said as she smiled as Eric walked into the living room.

"I've always been here; you just weren't looking very hard." He smirked as he walked over to me and gave my hand a little squeeze.

"I'll go wake up Sam and Alcide and fill them in," Jase said as he left the room.

"I have a few people I can get in touch with that could be here in a jiffy," Amelia said as she walked out of the room and Niall grabbed her arm softly.

"Be careful with who you bring into this mess," he told her and she nodded.

"Great, now do you know any good fae?" Eric asked Claude and he shrugged.

"At this point I'm not sure."

"Well become sure, we need all the help we can get," Eric said and Claude nodded.

"I figure it out, be back in a bit." He was about to leave but then Niall stopped him and gave him a gem that he got out of his pocket.

"If you are in trouble hold this in your hands and I will come and get you. Be loyal and smart about this Claude, do not mess this up," Niall whispered to him loud enough for all of us to hear him and Claude nodded as he disappeared from the room.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Sit back and wait."

Jason, Sam, and Alcide walked into the room.

"I'm already on it," Alcide said as he walked out of the house and Sam followed him out.

"We will be back shortly," Sam yelled from outside as the truck left the driveway.

"That was easy," Jason said as he walked over to a chair and took a seat.

"We should all get our rest; whatever awaits us in the future is sure to be something that we need all of our strength for," Niall spoke to us all in a very regal fashion as he turned away from us.

"If you need me I will be down in the cubby, as Sookie likes to call it." I smiled as he left the room, leaving Eric, Jason, and I in the living room.

When the silence went on for a bit, Jason coughed and looked at Eric and I.

"So you two… that seems…normal," I rolled my eyes as I took Eric's hand and led him out of the room.

"Hey remember to wrap it up….safe sex is fun sex!" Jason yelled after us and I knew my face was as red as a tomato.

I could hear his laughter even when we were back up in my room and I shut the steel doors behind us.

"He's just loving this," I told Eric and he laughed.

"I think he is entertaining, more so then when I first met him."

"Back in Dallas?" Jason saved all of our lives, or tried to at least before Godric came.

"No, he came to my bar before that looking for V," Eric told me and I almost fell back.

"What?"

"Yeah, I didn't kill him because he was your brother and at that time I wanted you to still want to work for me…or at least tolerate it."

"That's when I was just of use to you?" I asked him and he nodded.

God bless him for being honest with me.

"Yes, but then you became so much more."

I smiled as he laid on the bed and I took a spot next to him.

"Tell me more Mr. Northman," I exclaimed and he laughed.

"How about we save that for another time, and there will be time for this but now I want to do something else." He kissed me neck and I could feel what he was in the mood for.

When he kissed my lips I remembered his grief and I pulled away from him.

"I know you want to ask me something, ask away," Eric said as he sighed and laid back on his side.

"Are you okay, I mean really okay after…"

"Don't say her name, I want to forget about it and get revenge for her like I did my human family and it will be done so it's useless talking about it now," he told me and I kept my mouth shut as I felt his tension coming back.

"I was just making sure, don't be angry."

He sighed and looked me in the eyes, "I'm not angry… now can we just have sex?" He asked me and I laughed as he picked me up and brought me on top of him as he began to kiss me.

"Well you do run a persuasive argument."

I kissed him back as he removed my shirt and took off my shorts. I was left in my bra and panties as I took off his shirt. He began placing kisses all over my body and we switched positions in a blink of an eye.

"Oh Eric," I whispered against his neck as he removed my bra.

"Sookie….Sookie open the damn door girl!" I heard Lafayette's voice yelling from the other side and I was instantly taken out of the mood.

I knew Eric could sense it when he cursed and quickly handed me his shirt.

"Bill better be waiting outside for us," He mumbled and I hit his chest.

"Not even funny." I got up and ran to the door to open it.

"Everything okay Lafayette?" I asked him and he smiled as he brought a big, old book up to my eye level.

"What's that?" I asked him and he laughed.

"The way we are going to stop Bill."

**A/N: Please review! **


	17. Summertime Sadness

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been very busy. Happy Thanksgiving to you all! Now here's a little special treat for you all….an update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

We all gathered in the living room as Lafayette gently put the book on the small table.

"What did you find?" Amelia asked as she eyed the book and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"What I could take from it, it's a humanity spell. Something to remind Bill of all the pain he has caused."

"So to stop him we have to turn him back into the sniveling, grief stricken, oh so romantic, and impulsive vampire he used to be?" Eric asked as he sat on the couch next to me and put his arm around me.

"Exactly."

"I'd rather this Bill," Eric muttered lowly and I glared at him.

"It's better than the Bill we have now that is willing to kill anything that moves," Lafayette said as he opened up the book to the page the spell was on.

Amelia kneeled by the book and Niall followed her.

"I feel like this sounds way too easy, doesn't anyone else feel that way?" Jason asked.

"You should feel that way since this calls for Bill to kill someone he was closed to and loved before he became a fucking god," she paused and looked back up to all of us, "once the person is dead he will be hit with a wave of emotions and it will remind him of all the bloodshed he has caused creating great grief and regret, hopefully turning him back to normal," she told us as she locked eyes with me.

"Bill only loved two people," I whispered and I could feel Eric's anger as he jumped up.

"You aren't going in there," he exclaimed firmly as he locked eyes with me, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"It's rather me or Jess."

"For all you know he never loved you… or Jessica for that matter!" Eric yelled and I knew he was just angry.

He was angry because no matter how hard he tried, I was always in danger but this time I could stop all the bloodshed and I could save Jessica.

"Eric if I don't do it then…"

"Then Jessica will," he said as he cut me off and I jumped up at his appalling remark.

"What the hell…go fuck yourself because Jess isn't dying," Jason said as he jumped up and glared over to Eric.

"Would you rather your sister?"

Jason became silent as he looked over to me and then to the floor.

"There has to be another way," he said quietly.

"Highly unlikely….rather she dies or Sookie does and I will not let that son of a bitch have her," Eric said harshly.

His emotions were getting to me and I was starting to get extremely pissed off.

"How dare you say that, she's just a kid."

"A vampire kid, one that I'm sure would be willing to die for her Maker especially now."

"She has been a friend and an ally and I think we owe her enough to keep her alive."

"I owe her nothing….my only concern is for you and to keep you alive," he said sternly and I could feel that he was just worried and scared that he may lose me, but his anger was getting to me.

"Okay everyone let's just calm down, there must be another way. Lafayette keep looking in the book," Amelia told Lafayette as she grabbed me and brought me out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Sookie it's the blood bond that's getting to you, control yourself," Amelia whispered as she put her hands on my arms.

I took a deep breath and nodded when I felt myself calming down.

"I can't let Jess die," I told her and she nodded.

"Your heart won't let you and that's what separates you from everyone else in that room. They are willing to let Jess die to save you, which isn't a bad thing it just means they love you, a lot. Eric is hurt right now, he must feel that you are choosing death over him…choosing Bill once more over him."

"That's not true, but if I can stop this…stop it all I have to try," I blinked back the tears as she hugged me.

"We will find another way," she murmured and I nodded.

"I hope so."

Niall walked into the room and looked over to Amelia.

"I'm going to let you two talk," she said and I nodded as I looked over to Niall.

"Any words of wisdom?" I asked him.

"Only that he loves you and love can make you crazy sometimes," he said and I laughed.

"Anything else?"

"I have something for you, something I wanted to give you for a very long time." He held out his hands as they glowed and on the kitchen table appeared a small glowing green object.

It was beautiful and I reached out to touch it and it glowed brighter as I laid my hand upon it.

"What is it?" I asked him as I was mesmerized by the object.

"A Cluviel Dor, a fairy love token and it will grant you one wish for someone you love," he said as he smiled, "It can even bring someone back from the dead, if you love them enough."

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked him.

"Because you are family and I love you… and a just in case plan if anything is to go wrong, but I do have one request."

"What?"

"If I am to die in battle I do not want you to use this for me. I want you to use this to get yourself out of trouble or to save someone you truly love," he said and I could only think of Eric dying or Jason dying.

"Can anyone else you this?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course, that is why you must hide this from all other fae and from everyone else. Only tell those you truly trust," he warned me.

"I will." I looked back over the object and Niall looked over me with a strange expression.

"What?"

"There is a reason for everything my dear, everything has a purpose and this object has one. Keep your eyes open to your own thoughts not others," he said as he got up and left the room.

What the hell was that about?

I sat in silence still looking over the object when Eric walked in the room.

He sat at the other end of the table and he looked at the object.

"What's that?" He asked and I knew I could trust Eric.

"A Cluviel Dor, a wish granter for anyone I love. It could be really useful but don't tell anyone because a lot of people may want to steal this form me."

"Niall gave it to you, I have heard of it before but it is extremely rare. I'm happy you trust me with this secret."

"Eric I trust you with my life, plus we are bonded. I don't think I can get any closer to you than I already am."

"You don't act like that; you would rather die than be here." Amelia was right.

"Eric it's not like that, I love you more than anything but I can't sit by and watch someone I care about die for me, not again," I said as I remembered Tara and I shuddered at the memory.

I got up and walked over to him and I put my arms around him.

"I love you, don't be upset," I told him and he got up.

"How can I not be upset, you're asking me to let you die…I just won't Sookie." He left the room and I sighed as I heard him go back into our room.

I took the Cluviel Dor and put it gently in my pocket.

I walked over to the window and I looked out into the yard and I smiled as I saw it was already sunset.

Jason and Lafayette walked into the room and Lafayette sat at the table and continued to read the book.

"Hey how are doing?" Jase asked me.

"Not good, you?"

"Not good." He joined me as we both stood there watching the sunset.

As I thought it over in my head, I realized that we had to be finished with this. We had to kill Bill tomorrow night or more people would just die.

I knew what the price was to beat him, and I was willing to pay it to save others.

I saw Sam and Alcide pull into the driveway.

I walked over to the door and greeted them as they got out of the truck.

"Some good news, we have a few good wolves willing to help out. Looks like they don't like a vampire killing off humanity as we know it," Alcide said and I smiled at the good news.

"Good, I want this to be finished by tomorrow night. Tell them to gather here tomorrow during the day."

"Do we have a plan?" Sam asked.

"Not really, but I need this to be done tomorrow. I won't let him kill any more people," I told them and Amelia walked up to us.

"So shall it be done," she said.

We really didn't have a plan but I was hoping we would find one before the night was up, and if we didn't we will just have to go with the original plan and stop him.

This could not go on any longer, I wouldn't let it.

"Okay, you sure you don't want to wait a bit?" Sam asked.

"We don't have the time for it," I told him and he nodded.

"Alright I'll call the wolves," Alcide said as he walked away, taking out his phone to make the calls.

"Sook, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Talk to Jason about it," I told him as I walked out of the kitchen.

I needed to be alone with my thoughts and I considered going upstairs and talk to Eric, but that would just add on to my stress.

I decided to go rest on the couch and try to get some sleep before anything else bad can happen.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Niall asked me as he appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm not stubborn," I said stubbornly.

"Sure, go talk to him. He is just worried about you," he said as he nodded to the stairs.

"I just need some time, so does he."

"Doesn't sound very bond like, does it?"

"The blood bond doesn't make me want to please Eric every chance I get, it just makes me confused about my emotions," I told him.

"Fighting doesn't help anyone's situation my dear, just suck it up and talk to him."

"Doesn't sound very prince like, does it?" I taunted him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Technically I am no longer prince of my people, but you are still bonded to your lover."

I got up and walked over to the stairs.

"That's my girl, and remember what I told you before… about my little gift," he said loudly as I walked up the stairs and I stopped.

What did he mean when he said to keep my eyes open to my thoughts? He was full of riddles and I was too tired to try and figure that out.

I open the door to my room and closed it and was shocked to see that Eric was nowhere in sight.

"Can I help you?" I jumped around and squealed a bit to see Eric standing there half naked, with only a towel covering him.

"I was worried when you weren't on the bed," I told him.

"I take showers, you out of everyone should know that," he told me as he walked passed me.

I blushed a bit when I remembered our time together and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry about before," I told him and he nodded as he dried his hair.

"No you're not, but please just tell me you see where I'm coming from?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I do, but tell me you understand where I'm coming from?"

"I do, you have a kind heart…something I lack."

"No you don't, you have love in you," I told him, reminding me of my first dream with him in it.

He walked closer to me and kissed me lightly, leaving me breathless.

"Only for Sookie." I was shocked that what he said was exactly like the dream but I didn't care for very long after he grabbed me and hungrily kissed me.

He brought me over to the bed and I noticed his towel was gone and I could feel he was ready.

I stopped him for a second to grab the Cluviel Dor out of my pocket and placed it on the night stand next to us and continued to kiss him.

He stripped me of all my clothes and continued to kiss me everywhere.

"I love you," I told him and he bit me lightly and sucked at the wound.

I gasped with pleasure as he entered me at the same time and with each suck he pushed deeper and deeper inside of me.

As I came closer and closer to climax I looked over to the Cluviel Dor as it seemed to glow brighter and brighter.

I remembered what Niall said as the object glowed.

"_A Cluviel Dor, a fairy love token and it will grant you one wish for someone you love," he said as he smiled, "It can even bring someone back from the dead, if you love them enough."_

The pleasure was growing and I knew I was about to climax as I grabbed on to Eric and yelled out.

"_There is a reason for everything my dear, everything has a purpose and this object has one. Keep your eyes open to your own thoughts not others."_

Eric yelled out in pleasure as well as he collapsed next to me.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I think I know how to stop Bill."

**A/N: Please review and Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **


	18. Kingdom Come

**A/N: Action packed chapter here for you all so get ready… Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

"Out of the question," Eric was furious with me and I could feel it as he stormed out of the room and I tried to chase him down the stairs.

I held the Cluviel Dor in my hands and I placed it into my pocket once more as I followed him.

"Well do you have a brighter idea?" I asked him.

"You're asking me to not only let you go in there and get yourself killed, but for me to watch and let you get killed," he turned around to face me as we stopped in the living room and everyone seemed to join us at that moment.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as he walked into the room with Lafayette, Sam, Alcide, Amelia, and Niall.

"I know how to stop Bill," I told them and Niall gave me a slight smile.

"_I knew you would figure it out."_ His thoughts rang out to me and I looked over to him and nodded.

"Well how, cause baby girl I have been reading this shit inside and out and it's like a fucking rubrics cube for witches," Lafayette said as he threw the book on the table, glad to be done with it.

"I have a way to do the spell you found earlier and come back," I told Lafayette.

"You're not becoming a vampire, right?" He asked and I shook my head.

"This is ridiculous, why are we even giving this any thought?" Eric asked.

"Because I can save everyone, and still come back because of this," I took the Cluviel Dor out from my pocket and showed everyone, "this can bring me back."

"How certain are you?" Eric looked over the precious item once more and Niall stepped up.

"Certain enough that I am willing to send my blood in there and die. Great magic is put into this object, it is almost certain it will work," Niall said as he looked it over with a hint of doubt.

"Can someone please fill us in?" Sam asked.

"The Cluviel Dor can grant one wish to the owner for someone they love," Amelia said as she looked over to Niall who nodded.

"Even bring someone back from the dead," Niall finished her thought.

"I'm sorry, did you just say bring someone back from the dead?" Alcide asked.

"Yes, so if Sookie dies we can bring her back with it," Niall told Alcide.

"How will she be able to use it if she's dead?" Sam asked.

"She won't be using it, will you my dear heart?" Niall asked me and I shook my head.

"I'm giving it to Eric."

"Enough with this, I'm not letting her die," Eric yelled as he left the room but Niall stopped him.

"Do you not fully get what's at stake here? If we don't use this Bill will win and everyone will die, but if we do execute this plan Sookie will be back in your arms in no time," Niall told him and Eric pushed him back.

Niall flew to the other side of the room and automatically got up and growled at Eric.

"How fucking dare you speak to me like that. Of course I know what is at stake; I'm just not willing to send her in there and die. Plus when she dies…I may not be able to complete the plan." Eric looked over to me with pained eyes and I walked up to him.

"What do you mean?"

"When one of the members of the bond dies extreme pain and in some cases even death can happen to the other one. It's basically one can't live without the other."

I looked over to Niall and he looked away from me.

"Did you know that?" I asked him.

"I have heard of that, but I don't believe in that. If Eric just lives for a second longer after you and can see passed the pain the plan will be successful. He doesn't even need to hold it, it just needs to be on his body and he just needs to wish for you to be alive again," Niall said as everyone looked at him with disgusts.

"You were willing to send my sister in there, knowing there may be a chance she could die for real?" Jason asked as he approached Niall and Alcide held him back.

"I do not wish for any harm to come upon Sookie, I love her dearly but there is a lot at stake here. I am positive it will work, the vampire just has to do his part." Eric snarled as he got closer to Niall.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little fazed after seeing my love die before my eyes by the one person I despise the most," Eric said as I held him back from Niall.

"But Eric if there is a chance…"

"If there is a chance you can die and so can I, I'm not taking it."

"Eric…"

"I agree with Eric, I won't let you go in there and die for something that may not work," Jason said.

"This is pure madness, the Cluviel Dor will work. If my knowledge is correct, it would take a bit for the other bonded to die, right?" Niall asked Eric.

"Yes, first comes the extreme pain and misery of losing your loved one," Eric said cruelly and I shuddered at the thought of it.

"Perfect amount of time for you to make your wish," Niall said and Eric glared at him.

But he was right, that was enough time. Eric just had to wish for me to be alive and everything would be right with the world again. Bill would be back to normal, and no one else would have to die for this.

"I'm doing it, regardless of what you have to say," I told Eric as I looked over to him and his eyes widened with shock and pain.

He didn't respond to me but I felt the bond close up and I knew he was angry with me. He glared at me and stared at me with the look he used to give me when he didn't care about me at all when we first met.

"Fine, let Bill kill you and possibly me, clearly my opinion doesn't matter." Eric stormed out of the room as he pushed Niall aside.

"Sookie, can we just try another plan?" Jason asked me.

"Jase this will work, it has to," I told him and he sighed.

"Fine, I hope you're right."

"She will be," Amelia said as she smiled softly at me.

"Do you think this will work?" I asked her.

"Yes I do, I have a good feeling about this and the rules for that thing do say it can bring back the dead," she told me as I looked back down to the Cluviel Dor.

_I hope you work, please work._

I put it away back into my pocket and patted it gently.

"I'll stand by your decision Sook, I trust you and sometimes you don't make the best choices but I'll be damned if you don't always come out of it alive," Sam told me as he hugged me.

"I agree with Sam, but please be careful about this," Alcide hugged me as well.

"I'll try."

They both left the room, with Jason behind them.

Niall gave me one last apologetic glance as he left the room.

I looked over to Amelia and she nodded.

"I'll go too." She left the room and I looked over to Lafayette, who was sitting motionless on the couch

"What do you think?" I asked Lafayette.

He sighed as he got up off the couch.

"I think I've lost all my family and I'm not sure I'm willing to lose you too," he said lowly and I walked up to him and hugged him.

I could hear his cries as he held on to me.

"Damn Sook we've been through so much, I should be fucking dead right now, but I'm not…because of you. I'll go along with your plan, but if anything goes wrong I will fix it…I swear you to I will make sure everything goes right. I won't let him win," he told me as he let me go.

"Just help Amelia with the spell and everything will go right. We will make Bill feel something, even if I have to die in the process." He nodded and left the room.

I took a deep breath and I knew I had to go find Eric.

I felt like we were always fighting now. This bond did nothing with that but fuel fire to the flame, but I guess that's what made us work. We were both so stubborn and we loved each other so intensely that we would protect the other with our lives, but I had to do this. He had to understand and I wouldn't be dead for very long.

But he would have to feel the pain of my death.

I didn't want him to feel any pain but this was the only way out of this mess. This was the only way to bring Bill back, and I would make it up to him….when I came back from the dead.

I shook my head at the thought and went to find Eric.

"Eric?" I called out for him when I reached our room and saw the door was half open.

I pushed it open and Eric was standing there looking at his phone.

"What is it?" I asked him as I felt his grief and sadness taking over as he opened the bond back up.

"Eric what happened?" I asked him again as he handed me the phone.

I saw it was a video and it was from Bill.

I tensed up as I pressed play and Tara was standing there facing the shaky phone camera.

Bills voice came on immediately and my heart stopped.

"Meet me at the Authority headquarters tomorrow night and if I am kept waiting," I screamed as a blur attacked Tara with a stake and she was no longer there, "another sniveling traitor will await their true death. See you tomorrow." The video ended with a shot of Tara's bloody remains and I dropped the phone as I fell to the floor and Eric caught me.

"No…No Tara!" I cried.

"It's okay, everything will be okay," he whispered to me as he held me and I cried.

"No," I cried and Jason and Lafayette ran into the room.

"What happened?" Lafayette asked.

"She's dead….he killed her," I told him and he looked over to the phone.

He picked it up gently and watched the video with Jason and they both gasped with shock as I heard Bills voice once more.

Lafayette's hands became shaky as the phone slipped from his grip as well and his breaths became heavy and deep.

"No, No, No," Lafayette said as he ran out of the room.

"Tara…" Jason said numbly as he stood there.

I heard the door open and I knew Lafayette was leaving.

"Jason stop him," I told my brother and he snapped out of it as he left the room.

"Eric, he killed her," I whispered to Eric.

"I know, and he will die for it regardless if your plan works."

"You'll still do it?" I asked him and he nodded.

"We have to try and end this someway. If you can guarantee me this will all workout I will do it," he told me.

"I know it will work," I told him through my tears as I continued to think of Tara.

"Then I will do it…for you and Tara," he said lowly as I continued to cry.

I woke up in Eric's arms, with dried tears, as I looked around the room.

I must have fallen asleep in his arms with everything that happened.

The pain was still fresh as I thought of Tara and I could feel the tears coming back.

I looked around for my Cluviel Dor and saw it glowing next to me on the nightstand. I took it and held it before me and I knew tonight was the night I would die, the night I came back from the dead.

I prayed everything would be okay as I put it away in the nightstand.

We were in the bed and Eric was asleep next to me and I could see dried blood tears on his face.

My heart ached as I thought of him crying over another part of his family dying… and mine.

Tara was a sister to me and to lose her not only once but twice was too much pain to take. I would kill Bill for this, even if we got him back to the old Bill.

I got up out of the bed slowly, trying not to wake up Eric because I knew he needed his sleep. He hadn't gotten any in a while and after this he was going to need it.

I grabbed a tissue and dried my tears and grabbed another and walked into the bathroom. I put some water on it and walked back into the room. I wiped the tissue gently across his face to wash away the tears. I knew Eric and I knew he wouldn't want anyone to see this.

I kissed him softly on the cheek and walked out of the room, not willing to go back and lay there with my own thoughts.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Niall said as I saw him standing there at the foot of the stairs.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked him and he nodded.

"When it suits me, I see you are angry with me."

"Can we not talk about it?" I asked him as I walked into the kitchen looking for some coffee to make.

"Fine, I just thought you may want to see something." I looked over to him and he beckoned me to follow him.

I sighed as I followed him to the front door as he opened it and the shining sun made me squint my eyes.

As I opened my eyes wide I saw Claude standing there with about thirty fairies all standing there smiling at me.

"I hear you need a few good fae to help you?" Claude called out and everyone yelled out in agreement.

I smiled softly, because for the first time I felt we may be able to do this.

Here we come Bill.

**A/N: So we are coming to the end of our journey so tell me what you thought. What do you think of Sookie's plan? Do you think it will work? What about the fae…can we trust them after so many betrayals? Sound off in the review section! **


	19. Little Deschutes

**A/N: Hey everyone just wanted to remind you all to review and share with me your comments, I really love to hear your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

As Niall and I mingled with all the fairies, some stranger than the others, I realized we may have a really good chance at winning this.

But I would still have to die for that to happen…

Night was approaching quick when multiple cars pulled up in my driveway.

I could see inside each car and truck were weapons, and I could see all the fae had weapons with them as well.

"Are you the girl with all the trouble following her?" One of the men asked me as he got out of his car and approached me.

"Seems so, who are you?" I asked him and he smiled widely.

"My name is Tray Dawson, a friend of Alcide's," his voice was full of pride and as deep as it could get.

He had a certain air of danger following him, but I could tell that he was a sweet man way down inside of him. He was very muscular, and slightly handsome.

"Good to know we have your support," I told him and he scoffed.

"No way I'm gunna let some fanger come in and destroy everything I know," he said and the other wolves behind him laughed and hollered.

"Well it's that attitude that may get you killed," I told him and he became serious.

"I mean no disrespect; just us wolves can be a bit cocky sometimes."

Well at least he could be gentlemen.

"Just keep a good head on your shoulders and don't underestimate anyone you fight with tonight and you may just survive this, we may all survive this."

I walked away from him and I looked at all of our allies, our own mini army. Some of the fairies seemed disgusted by the wolves, but a couple of them seemed to be talking with each other.

"Tray, you son of a bitch how have you been?" I saw Alcide run out of the house and hug the man I just talked to.

Sam followed him and greeted some of the wolves as well and then came up to me.

We both sat on the porch staring at everyone else.

"Who are all the circus performers?" He asked me and I laughed as I looked at all the fae dressed up in their colorful clothing.

"The fairies, Claude brought them."

"Can we trust them?" He asked.

"Not sure, but do we have a choice?"

"I guess not."

We both sat silently and I could tell from Sam's thoughts he wanted to ask about Tara.

"She's dead, he killed her."

"Fuck," he said as he put his head in his hands.

I could hear his cries and I put my arms around him.

"We have to fight him tonight," I told him.

"I know… Sook I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"If we don't make it, if I don't make it…. I want you to know how much you've meant to me," he said lowly.

"Sam…"

"No I need to say it, when I met Luna I really did love her. She was exactly what I needed, a family… but I never stopped loving you. I love you Sookie and I know you are with Eric and believe I am not getting in between that. I love you and I know I will just have to settle being your friend and I don't mind that. I love you regardless of what happens and I will always be in your corner, you will never lose me. I know we may have our fights, and fucked up shit may get in the way, but I will always be there for you, I promise," his voice was full of such conviction and it made my heart break knowing that we may not make it after tonight, that he may not make it.

"Sam I love you too, not in the same way but I do love you. You are one of the most important people in my life and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I know you will always be by my side and you don't know how much that means to me." I kissed him on the cheek and held him.

"Promise me you will be careful tonight, promise me you will come back," he asked me and I nodded.

"I promise, only if you promise me."

"It's a deal." We both laughed and I heard someone coming from inside.

"Who's tall, dark, and handsome over there," Amelia asked as she sat next to Sam and I.

She was pointing to Tray and I smiled.

"Tray," I told her.

"I like it." She got up and fixed her bra as she walked up to him.

"Girl works quick," Sam said and I laughed.

"Hey sis." I turned around and saw Jason and Lafayette coming out of the house, fully dressed in all black clothing.

"Getting ready for the fight?" I asked him.

"Got to be dressed for success girl," Lafayette said as he looked out into the crowd of people.

"Looks like we got a good fight brewing?"

"Yep, go out and talk to some of them. Always good to know who you will be fighting with, "I told them and they both nodded as they headed off.

"I'll go join them," Sam said as he squeezed my hand and went off.

"Are you ready?" Eric's voice rang from behind me as he took a seat next to me.

"No, I'm scared," I told him honestly and he took my hand.

"You have every right to be."

I looked over to him and I noticed he was wearing his signature fighting clothes. He was dressed in tight black jeans, a black t-shirt, and his leather jacket he wore last time we were at the Authority.

"Are you?" I asked him.

"Between you and I, slightly but not for the same reason as you. The prospect of a fight is exciting, something that came with me from my human life. I was always a fighter, but I am not scared of Bill, I'm scared to lose you. To watch you die is my worst nightmare and to know I have to sit there and let it happen…"

I captured his lips with mine so he would stop talking. I wanted to remind him that he wouldn't lose me, he wouldn't ever lose me.

"Eric, you won't lose me. We have to do this," I whispered against his lips and he nodded.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I am happy with it," he said.

"I know."

"We must leave now," he told me and I nodded.

I got up and looked out into the crowd of people.

"Everyone, I need your attention," I yelled out and they all turned to face me.

"First of all I would like to thank all of you for your help. This isn't just another battle with a powerful vampire, he is much more than that now and if we lose tonight, everyone will lose. Do not underestimate him, he is a manipulative master and he will kill you if you have just a second of doubt or hesitation. If you aren't willing to risk your life tonight I suggest you leave, because that doubt will get you killed," I paused and no one left, "Good, now let's talk war. If you have a friend here tonight, you need to work together. We are stronger together and do not let your cockiness get in the way tonight, because you will be dead quicker than you can say your own name." I looked over to Eric and he stepped up.

"Your objective tonight is to not kill Bill, leave that to us, but you must take out the witch he has hiding somewhere in there. If you see her or him, take them out. The Authority headquarters is full of traps, so be wise with every move you make. Never leave yourself unprotected, and do not get out of your defensive mode. Keep your stance strong and strike at any and all attackers. When you all fight tonight, clear a path way for Sookie and myself to get to Bill. Make sure you are smart about it and hide it. Do not let the other side know what you are doing. Do not fool yourselves either; half of us will be dead before sunrise tonight. Don't let your grief get in the way, and get revenge for your fallen friend. Fight for them and kill for them. Is everyone ready?" Eric asked and they all yelled out in agreement.

"Let's go," Eric said as he grabbed my hand.

"Jason and Sam, do you both remember the way out there?" I asked them as everyone began to get in the trucks.

"Kind of," Jason said.

"Not really," Sam told me.

"I know the way, and so does Niall." I turned around and saw Amelia standing there.

"Lead everyone there, Eric and I will fly there," I told her and she nodded.

"Let's go people, hurry up!" Amelia yelled out and everyone started their engines.

"Amelia, thank you for everything," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't thank me just yet; you have the Cluviel Dor right?" She asked me.

"No I left it…"

"I have it," Eric said as he handed it to me.

"Keep it, you will need it." He nodded and put it away in his pocket.

Eric picked me up and kissed me gently.

"Let's go." I held on to him tightly as he jumped up in the air and we were flying.

I kept my eyes clothes, until I realized that this may be my last time seeing the world.

I opened my eyes and looked down.

The lights of all the houses seemed to be shining brighter tonight. I looked up and the moon seemed so close and full that I smiled at its wonder and beauty.

The stars shined brightly and Eric looked down at me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked me.

"Now I see why you like flying so much."

He laughed and became silent as he took in everything as well.

"Hold on," he whispered to me after a while.

We began to land and my heart tensed up as I knew what was about to happen.

We landed with a light thud outside of the Authority headquarters.

It seemed bigger and darker. The lights were no longer shining outside, and all the guards seemed to be gone. Bill was inviting us in, inviting us to die.

"It looks so different," I told Eric and he nodded.

"Bill has been busy."

Eric surveyed the place for traps, as we waited for everyone else to get here.

"Don't look, but there's a camera to your left side. Shoot it with you light," he told me and I nodded.

I turned around quickly and blasted it with my light.

"Another camera straight ahead at the entrance."

I turned and blasted it with my light, "That it?" I asked him.

"Two more on each side over there."

I took those cameras out as well.

"Keep him blind for a bit," Eric said.

After a while everyone pulled up and they all got out of their cars.

The fairies appeared out of nowhere and I knew we were all ready to go in.

I remembered Pam and Jess and I had to find a way to keep them alive.

"Amelia com here." She came up to me and I told her about Pam and Jess.

"Hey everyone listen up, there are two vamps in there that we must protect and just disable them. Do not kill them, take silver to them, do something to keep them out of the way. This is what they look like," Amelia waved her hand and an image of Pam and Jess was glowing in the air.

"Do not kill them, is this understood?" She asked them and they all nodded.

"Good, grab your weapons and let's go in."

We walked up to the main entrance and all the fairies blasted the doors open.

"Lead the way," They told me and I entered the hell that Bill created, that I was going to stop.

We all entered the headquarters and as soon as everyone got in, the doors shut and were replaced with silver laced walls. The elevator was still destroyed from the last time we were here and I saw another door put there, with stairs leading down to where the action would be.

"Welcome Sookie and company, I am so happy to see that you all made it. A bit unfair for you to bring such weapons and hurtful things against me, now here I thought you loved me sweetheart. No matter, I hope you all enjoy the fun I have in store for you. Now relax and enjoy the show." The red alarm started to shine throughout the place and rang loudly.

He was setting it up like the night we were last here.

"Sick bastard," I said as I moved along with Eric by my side as we descended down the stairs.

Everyone followed us and when we reached the end, I blasted the door open and there stood a massive crowd of vampires waiting for us with Bill nowhere to be found.

"Come and find me," Bill's voice rang throughout my head as the vampires ran toward us and the battle began.

**A/N: We are coming to the end and the big battle is next so please review and tell me what you thought! Review! **


	20. It Makes No Difference Who We Are

**A/N: Hey everyone, just letting you all know I may not be able to update Sunday but I will be updating next Wednesday like usual! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

"Go, Go, Go, Go!" I yelled out as I blasted back a vampire that tried to go straight for my throat.

Everyone in our group automatically found a vampire to try and take down.

Most of the wolves shifted, while some decided to remain in human form and use the weapons as a main source of fighting.

I looked over and Saw Sam and Alcide weren't in plain sight and I knew they had shifted into something else and were fighting.

I saw my brother yelling as he shot down at least six vampires that were coming for him.

All the fairies were blasting back vampires and I saw Claude coming towards me.

"Lead the way," he told me as he signaled Eric who was close by my side to follow.

I tried to find Niall and Amelia but they were gone, which left me with a chilling feeling.

"Where are Niall and Amelia?" I asked him.

"Don't know, probably fighting somewhere…oh shit, get down!" He yelled as an item rolled towards us and exploded within in a matter of seconds.

The blast through me back, but I realized Eric jumped in front of me like he had back in Dallas.

Only this time we were much closer, and he could be seriously hurt.

I didn't feel any pain coming off of him as I reached into our bond, but I heard screams and moans coming from all around us.

"Eric!" I looked over to my side but he was already getting up.

"It wasn't a silver explosive, it was lemon juice," he said as he slicked back his hair and he was covered with the juices from the explosion.

"Why would someone use lemon juice?" I asked and his face was full of shock as he looked around.

All the fairies were rather on the floor dead or moaning in pain….someone knew we had fae coming with us and they used this bomb to stop them.

"It's harmful to fae…" Only then did I notice a slight sting coming from my cheek as I raised my hand up slowly and flinched at the slight sting of pain.

"You're hurt," Eric said as he lightly touched my cheek and then pricked his finger with his fang and rubbed his blood on my cheek.

"It's fine."

"No, that shouldn't of affected you, you are more human than fae," he whispered and he was right.

Was I becoming more fae?

No time to think about that now, we had to find Bill.

"We'll worry about this later, but now we have to find Bill." I grabbed his hand and then stopped in my tracks as I saw Claude lying on the ground with burn marks covering his body.

He reeked of lemon juice and I could see the once vibrant color he once had on his face was gone, along with his breathing.

"Oh God." I kneeled besides him but I knew it was too late.

He was too close to the explosion and was dead.

"Go Sookie, I'll take care of this." I turned and saw Niall.

I nodded and got up as Eric took my hand and we moved on.

The weres and few remaining fairies were clearing a way for us to get out of there. I turned and saw my brother shooting at every possibly target he could.

I tried to keep an eye out for Pam and Jess, but they were nowhere to be seen.

He must have them.

As I looked around the room once last time, Amelia was still out of sight along with Lafayette.

Where were they?

"Sookie, keep your mind clear. Look out for any…voids as you call them," Eric told me and I nodded as I cleared my thoughts.

I felt two vampires coming up to us and I warned Eric quickly.

He killed them as soon as they came and I couldn't find any more voids.

"They're all back there fighting….why would Bill leave himself unprotected?" I asked him as we continued to walk down the corridors.

"Because he feels he doesn't need it….he feels he will win."

With those words, it left me with a dark feeling…a feeling of fear and despair. Bill thought he was going to win and for good cause, he was a God and Eric and I were just some bonded couple.

He was playing us and I wasn't sure if we were winning or that's just what he wanted us to think.

The silence seemed to grow as well as the darkness with each passing moment.

I gripped on tightly to Eric's hand and he stopped us for a moment.

"No matter what happens…I will always find you. I love you and without you in my life…I don't know where I would be. Probably still in Fangtasia, turning away useless human scum." I laughed and brought my hand up to his cheek.

"Sounds a hell of a lot better than what's happening right now."

"No it doesn't, I don't care what has happened and I don't care about all the crazy shit that has happened to us in the past, all of it happened for a reason. I believe in fate and I believe fate led me to you…led me to fight for you and led me to have you. If we die tonight, if I can't get the Cluviel Dor to work fast enough I just want you to know how grateful I am that you came into my existence. I love you Sookie Stackhouse," he bent down and kissed me as his words lingered in the air.

"I love you too, Eric Northman," I whispered against his lips and the bond was full of love and strength.

"I won't let this bastard pull us apart, not again," he said with such conviction that I couldn't help but smile.

"Then let's kill him, after everything he has done he deserves it."

"Do you mean that?" He asked me and I nodded without hesitation.

But first we needed to get him back to normal.

We continued to walk down the halls and finally we came up to the room where we last saw Bill, the real Bill.

The door was cracked open, like it was before, and we entered it slowly.

The fire place was still burning, and I looked down to the ground to see a trail of blood leading to the bed.

The bed had a canvas over it, masking whatever was behind it.

I looked over to Eric and he slowly got in front of me.

I grabbed his hand and shook my head as I pulled him to my side.

The point wasn't to protect me tonight; it was for Bill to kill me.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Eric called out for Bill and I heard a small laughter going on behind the canvas.

"Don't you want to see what's hiding behind door number one?"

Bill's voice was taunting and cocky, and it made me even angrier and fearful.

Eric and I slowly walked over to the bed and Eric pulled back the cover.

I screamed at the sight of Amelia and Lafayette laying there in a pool of blood, cold and lifeless.

I backed away from it as I held on to Eric and we turned away to see Bill standing there, with Pam and Jess by his side.

"You know, they were rather careless. Completely unprotected, it was almost too easy to kill them," he said as he nodded his head towards us, and Jess and Pam separated Eric and I.

They threw Eric across the room and he hit the wall with a loud thud.

Eric stood up and threw back both Pam and Jess as they jumped on him.

Jess got back up and pulled out a stake, with a silver tip and jabbed it into Eric's side.

He yelled out in pain and she flipped him forward, pushing him to the ground.

I looked over and my eyes widened with shock as the Cluviel Dor rolled out of his pocket.

"No!" I tried running towards the object but Pam was already there and pushed me away from her and took the Cluviel Dor.

Eric was up again and brought Pam to the ground as he took back the object but Jess was on him again and brought a silver chain up to his neck and I could hear the sizzle of his burning flesh as he dropped the Cluviel Dor and Pam took it once again.

When I got up again I saw them slowly wrapping more chains around him.

The silver chains were attached to the wall and Eric collapsed to the floor in pain as they tightened around him.

"Let him go!" I yelled out and Bill laughed.

"Well, what do we have here?" Bill looked over to Pam and she threw over the Cluviel Dor.

His eyes widened with shock and wondered as he turned the object over in his hands and studied it carefully.

"I have only heard of this in legends, how did you get one?" He asked me.

"I got it because unlike you, I'm loved."

"So much power in such a small object, what were you going to use it for?" He asked me.

"None of your business!" He looked over to me.

"Wrong answer," he threw the Cluviel Dor on the bed, on the bodies of Lafayette and Amelia.

I took one last look over to them and I knew I had to fight, fight for them and Eric.

"I won't let you win." Looks like I was going to fight him, I had to live.

I blasted him with my fairy light and I was shocked to see him still standing there.

"What the hell?"

"Looks like I have still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He walked closer to me and I knew I was cornered.

I took one last look to Eric and his eyes were fixated on me as he tried to get out of the chains.

"Bill stop, you don't want to hurt her, remember what she used to mean to you!" Eric yelled out.

"The only thing I can remember is the pain and misery she caused. Everything bad that has happened to me recently is because of her…and you. I want you to watch as I kill the one thing you have been so set on protecting…the one thing I was so set on protecting."

He looked over to me and smiled.

"No more witch's, no more Viking, no more allies. Just you and I, my dear and I won't play with my flood like I did last time. I have realized for me to successfully fulfill my destiny, you must die. The other part of me, the weak part still cares and that won't do, you have to die and will because I am not weak anymore and I will never be again." He ran up to me and grabbed me by the hair.

"Bill don't do this!" Eric yelled, trying to convince him to stop.

"Sit back and enjoy the show Northman." He bit into my neck and I could feel him sucking hard at my neck, draining me of all my blood.

I tried to scream and fight him but I could feel myself getting weaker and it brought me back memories of the time that Bill almost killed me in the truck after the whole Russell Edington fiasco.

I went limp in his arms as I remembered everything that has happened to me since I met Bill.

Meeting him that first night he walked into the Merlottes, those hillbillies beating me to near death, meeting Eric for the first time, Gran's death, losing my virginity to Bill, finding out Sam was a shape shifter, Rene almost killing me, Maryanne, the crazy Fellowship of the Sun, Godric, Lorena coming back for Bill, Russell Edington, meeting Alcide, killing Lorena for Bill, meeting the fairies, them trying to kill me and lie to me, the witch's, Eric losing his memory, us having sex for the first time, me falling in love with Eric, seeing Tara killed and being turned into a vampire, meeting Amelia, meeting Warlow/Niall, meeting Claude, watching him die, the blood bond between Eric and I, having my brother save me numerous times, and remembering my family, friends, and all my loved ones. I closed my eyes as everything became dark and black around me as I remembered Eric and I lying in bed together.

"I love you Eric," I whispered as everything turned dark and I could no longer move.

**EPOV**

"No!" I yelled as I saw Sookie's body fall to the ground as Bill let her go and I could feel the side of her bond go dead.

Blood poured out of the wound on her neck and her body, once tan and beautiful, was now white and cold. Her cherry red lips were now a shade of bluish purple and her light that used to radiate off of her was gone.

The woman I loved was gone and all that was left of her was a corpse.

The pain started as quickly as it happened and it took me over like poison slowly entering my blood stream.

"Sookie!" The blood tears fell down my cheek as I no lingered cared about the silver chains and I collapsed with the pain of losing her.

I would see her again; only in death do we all find peace.

My heaven was with her and I needed her by my side.

"Burns doesn't it Viking, looks like it was me who won….not you or your precious little fairy and now that she is gone I feel so much better." He smiled and laughed as I looked up at him and I growled at him as the pain took over completely and I was choking on the pain.

"I forgot you were bonded, well this is a great night. I can watch you and Sookie die!" He laughed again.

"It's not over yet, you pretentious dick!" I heard Amelia's voice ringing through the air through the pain.

It felt like my blood was boiling and my whole bodied shook with pain. The invisible knives were cutting into me, digging for my heart and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

I don't know how she was alive, but I was grateful.

Save her, bring her back Amelia.

**Amelia's POV**

"How are you alive?" Bill asked me as he looked back at the bed covered in blood behind Lafayette and I.

Lafayette smiled over to my side.

"Start the spell," I told him and he began to chant as I held the Cluviel Dor in my hands.

Bill keeled over in pain as the spell began to take him over.

Pam and Jess fell to the floor as he did and began to scream and I knew the spell was working.

"I'm a powerful witch Mr. Compton; you fucked with the wrong girl."

He yelled out in pain as I knew the grief was overcoming of everything he did.

I looked over to Eric who was yelling out in pain and I knew he had to make the wish.

I ran over to him and took the silver chains off of him.

"Eric, can you hear me?" I asked him and he opened his eyes slightly and nodded as he clenched his jaw shut to stop the screams.

"You have to wish for her to come back, you have to do it," I told him as I handed him the object and he shakily put one hand on it.

"Bring her back, bring her back!" He yelled as he dropped his hand from it as it began to glow and he fell to the floor in pain.

Was I too late, please work….let her live, let her live.

The Cluviel Dor began to glow brighter and brighter in my hands.

"What have I done?" I looked over to Bill as he looked over to Sookie and crawled over to her.

Tears began to stream down my face as I looked over to Sookie and the Cluviel Dor became dark.

I walked over to her very slowly and she jumped up and took in a deep breath.

"Oh my God, what happened?" She looked up to me and screamed as she saw Bill next to her.

"Get away from her!" I yelled as I used my power to fling him up against the wall and I used the chains that haled Eric and wrapped them around him.

"Sookie!" Lafayette ran over to her and hugged her as he cried.

"Where's Eric, Eric!" Sookie yelled as she found him across the room and ran over to him.

She kneeled besides him and took his head into her lap.

"Come back to me," she whispered as she kissed him and he opened his eyes.

"You're alive," he said as he sat up and kissed her.

"I thought I lost you," he told her and she was crying.

"Yeah, I did too." She kissed him and they were laughing together.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I turned around and saw Pam and Jess standing up.

"Bill!" Jess ran over to him

"Jess, I'm so sorry," he told her and she began to cry.

"It wasn't you," she told him and I scoffed.

"It was him, he's just feeling guilty, aren't you Billith?" I asked him.

"You know nothing."

"I know more than you."

"Everyone just stop," Sookie said as she walked up to Bill with Eric by his side.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry….I deserve to die, please just end all this misery for me…just do it," he cried and personally it was making me sick.

"Bill, I won't forget about everything we went through, I won't forget you but this was too much. You killed innocent people and for that you have to die," she told him.

"I know and I accept it, I'm not who I was before. This power, it changed me and I can't live with it anymore, just end it."

Eric pushed Sookie behind him and walked in front of Bill as he took out a stake.

"Any last words?" Eric asked.

"I'm sorry for what I have done and Sookie I did and always will love you. Jessica you have made me so proud, please don't remember me like this, I love you as well," he paused and looked over to Eric, "I'm sorry that this all went down this way."

"Me too."

"You can't kill him, he's back to normal. I can help him," Jess said as she walked up to Eric but I put up an invisible wall between her and Eric.

"Please don't do this, please don't kill him!" She yelled out in pain as she pounded against the invisible force.

"He still has his power and he could do this again, I'm sorry Jessica," Eric said as he took the stake and shoved it into Bill's heart.

He yelled out in pain as blood poured from every hole in his body and he exploded.

Eric turned around with blood covering his body and I saw Sookie standing there in shock.

"Bye Bill," I heard Sookie whisper as she looked away from the pile of blood and goo.

**A/N: Sorry for the later update, hope you all loved this chapter and please review and tell me what you thought… one more chapter left! Please take some time and Review! **


	21. Eyes On Fire

**A/N: Here we are the last chapter….thank you all so much for staying and reading! A special thanks to those who reviewed and gave me there honest opinion. I hope you all continue to read my other stories when I come out with them! Thanks again now here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

**SPOV**

"How the fuck are you two still alive?" I asked Amelia and Lafayette as they looked at each other pretty proud and confident.

"Simple spell and these," she pulled up her sleeve and showed me a glowing bracelet.

"Stops the heart and makes you appear dead, but your actually alive," Lafayette said as he showed me his as well.

"Thank God, if it wasn't for you two…"

"We would be dead and Bill would be alive, thank you," Eric said, sounding like he was in pain as he uttered the words thank you.

"Glad to know you are so appreciative, always need a plan B…that's what Niall told us," Amelia said.

"This was his idea?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He said better you didn't know, just in case anything went wrong," Lafayette told me.

"Well…fuck."

"Exactly what I thought," Lafayette said and I laughed as I grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug.

"That's cool, I can just hug Eric," Amelia looked over to him and he raised an eyebrow at her, "or hug myself, that's cool too." I laughed as I grabbed her and hugged her too.

"Thank you…both of you. I owe you one," I told them and they both nodded.

They both looked around the room and back to each other.

"We are going to go check on everyone else, take care of them," Amelia whispered to me referring to Pam and Jess.

As they left the room I took a good look around and just stood there in silence, gathering my thoughts.

"Sookie." I looked over to Eric who grabbed me and pulled me into his embrace.

I couldn't help but look back over to the pile of goo that was once Bill.

Jessica was in hysterics as she cried near the puddle, putting her hands into it as if she could revive him.

I looked over to Pam who still seemed to be in a daze about everything, but a hint of realization hit her face as she looked around the room.

"Where's Tara?" She asked as she looked even harder around the room and back to Eric and I.

"Where is she?" She asked again.

I let go of Eric and nodded as I walked over to Jessica and he walked over to Pam.

"Jess, come on."

I tried to lightly grab her arm as I bent towards her but she backed away from me.

"Fuck you, do not touch me!" She yelled as she continued to try and put the pieces back together of her Maker.

"He's dead, you can't do this to yourself," I tried reasoning with her but her fangs came out as she got up and grabbed me by the throat.

"He wasn't himself, he could have lived…I could have saved him!" She practically growled in my face as her grip tightened.

"Let her go," Eric growled as he came to my side and pushed her away.

"This is your fault….that monster was not Bill and you know it Sookie. If you even remotely loved him you wouldn't have killed him!" She yelled at me as she got up and walked slowly towards us.

"It was because I loved him that I had to let him go!" I screamed back at her as Eric's grip on me loosened.

"Bullshit!"

"You don't get it….that wasn't him and if he continued to live he would've gone back to the monster he became. He had to die so he could die the way he wanted to," I told her and her face was smeared with the red tears that fell from her eyes.

"I could have saved him," she said lowly to herself.

"No, he would have turned you into a slave and you know it. He would have made you kill innocent people after he killed us," I told her gently and she shook her head as she fell to the floor.

I tried to walk towards her but Eric stopped me.

"She won't hurt me, go talk to Pam I've got this," I told him and he reluctantly let me go and went to Pam, who was wiping away tears as she stood away from us.

"Jessica, I know it hurts to lose someone you love but eventually the pain won't feel so great. Time heals all wounds, trust me."

"How would you know, you're human," she said coldly as she scoffed at me.

"Technically I'm not…more alien than human." She glared at me and I sighed.

"Because I've lost more people than I can remember and most of them have died because of me. I cause so much misery that I don't even know if I'm capable of making anyone happy," I told her and she looked up at me.

"If I can stand here and look at you and not be drowned in my own sorrow, than I know what I'm telling you is the truth. Time heals all wounds, even the deepest ones." She nodded and looked back over to Bill's remains one last time.

"Holy shit, what the fuck happened here?" I looked over to the door and my brother was standing there, rifle in one hand and blood smeared all over him.

"Bill's dead," I told him.

"Thank God for small favors," he said and Jess began crying even louder.

"Oh shit, Jess I didn't mean it like that…" My brother really needs to learn to think before he spoke sometimes.

He walked over to Jess and held her as she cried and I got up and walked over to Pam and Eric.

"How could I just stand there and do nothing!" She yelled at him.

"It wasn't your fault…it was his and now he is gone," he told her and she scoffed.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Revenge may fix things for you but surprisingly it doesn't do shit for me!" She yelled at him.

"It has before," he told her and she shook her head.

"Not this time, this was different," she told him as a single red tear fell down her face and she wiped it away quickly.

"I'm leaving," she said as she walked passed him and turned back, "I'm happy you're alive Eric and same goes for you Sookie, but this wasn't how I wanted it to go." She walked out of the room and Eric sighed.

"Eric, she has every right to be upset," I told him.

"I know, I just don't want to lose her over this."

"I think it will take a lot more than…"

"You don't know her like I do….she has more depth and emotions than you may be accustomed to. The whole cold bitch act is something she learned to do quickly, something I rather like."

"Why?"

"Because when you are a vampire the less emotions you have the better. They tend to get you killed."

"Understandable, but give her some time." He nodded and put his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Let's go check out the damage."

I looked over to my brother and he nodded as he helped Jess up.

"Let's go," he whispered to her and she clung on to him as if he were her life saver.

As we walked down the halls, blood and guts covered the floor. Bodies of our allies were lined up and all the vampires were dead or gone.

I saw Alcide and Sam talking to each other, naked with blood dripping from them.

"Sam!" I let go of Eric's hand as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Alcide." I grabbed him as well and as soon as I realized once more that they were naked I jumped back with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I forgot for a second, I'm just happy your both alive," I told them and they laughed.

"No problem, we have spare clothes in the truck," Sam said as he put both of his hands over his area to hide it from me.

I looked over to Alcide who was practically stretching in front of me and I all together looked away from him quickly.

Sam slapped him and Alcide playfully winked.

"Modesty isn't my middle name Merlotte, Sookie has seen it before," he said and I almost choked.

"By accident," I told him and he laughed.

"Strange since I remember the last time you tried showing her something of yours, she threw up on you," Eric said as he walked up behind me and pulled me closer to him.

"Very funny Northman," Alcide said as Eric smiled cockily back at him.

"Just reminding you, always happy to be of help," Eric said as he looked over to Sam and nodded as he pulled me over to the side.

"For a second I thought all the testosterone there would make me faint," I joked with him and he looked down to me.

"The wolf should remember his place, especially when your lover is only a mere foot away," he told me and I patted his arm.

"I know sweetie, you are the only man for me." I laughed as he glared down at me.

"As your brother would say, damn straight." We both laughed, until I took another look around the room and I realized I should be upset after everything that had happened.

Eric's emotions must be getting to me, because under normal circumstances I would not be joking around during this time of horror and tragedy.

"Can you not be so cheery, it's affecting me," I told him.

"Would you rather I be upset, we won Sookie. We have every right to celebrate, plus we are alive which is something I wasn't so confident about before," he told me and I nodded.

"I just know I should be upset and I am, but I can feel your happiness over all of this."

"I have every right to be, I'm a vampire and a Viking. Winning battles and fighting them excites me," he paused and turned me to face him, "in more than one way." He kissed me and I could feel his lust for me in that moment and I was tempted to fuck him right there and then but I knew I shouldn't.

I pulled him back and pushed him away from me.

"No fair in cheating, later," I told him and walked away from him, scared of what I might do if I stayed.

I searched for Niall and I saw him in the corner, sitting on the ground.

"Niall!" I ran up to him and he smiled when he saw me.

"My dear, I am so glad to see my plan worked." I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled even wider.

"Claude?"

"Is dead, he didn't make it but his spirit is at peace."

"And the others?"

"A few fae made it and left as quickly as they could. They aren't happy that they lost so many," he told me.

"I wouldn't expect them to be."

"I wouldn't expect any help from them in the future."

"How are you?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I've been better, but this was a great win for us."

"It was, I know this will affect me later. I loved him Niall and now he's gone because of me."

"No, he destroyed himself. The moment that last drop of blood touched his lips when this all began, that my dear was when the Bill you knew died," he whispered to me and I could feel the tears coming.

"He was there in the end; that was him I know it was."

"It may have been, for just a second the spell may have worked, but you were right to kill him. The power was too great for him and it would have driven him insane, you saved him from the very thing that was the most deadly to him, himself."

"Then why do I feel like I betrayed him?"

"Because killing a loved one is not an easy task, even one as vile as him," he said as he stared off into the distance.

"I don't want to forget him," I told him.

"And you won't, never will one forget their first love, regardless of how painful it may have been."

And I wouldn't forget Bill, I loved him regardless of what happened between us and I wouldn't remember him like this. I would remember him as the man I met that one night at Merlotte's. The man whose silence brought me relief, the man that introduced me to this crazy world.

The man who introduced me to a self serving asshole who owned a bar in Shreveport.

I looked over to Eric, who smiled at me.

And that was how I would remember Bill, as the man I knew deep down he was…..a good and loving one.

"Let's get out of here," I told Niall as I got up, but then he grabbed me.

"Sookie, I must be on my way. I can't stay here for too long, but I will visit."

"Can't you stay for just another night?" I asked him.

"I can't, but if ever you find yourself in need of me, just call my name and I'll be there," he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"What about Amelia?" I asked him.

"She is her own woman," he said as he winked and disappeared.

"And I'm not going anywhere… if you want me to stay of course." I turned around and saw Amelia standing there and I smiled as I hugged her.

"Please stay Amelia."

"Well if you insist." We laughed as we walked up to everyone else.

"Ready to go?" I asked and everyone nodded.

We all left the nightmare one by one and when we finally reached outside, we all said our goodbyes.

Eric and I took our own car out and Amelia and Lafayette got into one car together. I looked around for Pam and she was gone, I saw Jason and Jess get into a car, with Sam and Alcide getting into another one. The few remaining people of our group got into as many cars as they could.

Some cars were left behind simply because we didn't have enough people to drive them.

We pulled over next to Amelia's car before we left so I could ask her about the building. We needed to dispose of it, just in case anyone went sniffing around.

"I'll take care of it; just get far enough away from it. Text me when you're in safe distance," she said as they drove away.

Everyone drove away, along with Eric and I. I texted Amelia when we were far enough and a huge explosion sounded off behind us.

"She took care of it," I told Eric and he laughed.

"She really is overdramatic."

"That's her style."

After a while of silence I looked over to Eric and grabbed his hand.

"We really made it, we're going home," I told him and he nodded as he kissed my hand.

"Yes, we're going home."

I looked ahead and I knew we would face more problems, but right now everything was at peace. We were alive and happy, and I knew we would make it.

"I love you," I told him and I meant it.

After everything trying to tear us apart, we were still together and still fighting.

"I love you."

I smiled as an idea crept up into my head and I told Eric to pull over.

When he stopped the car he turned over to me and smiled.

"What?"

"Well I said later before, and I think it's later." It took him a second before he realized what I was saying.

"In the car?" He asked displeased.

"Oh suck it up," I told him as I brought him in for a kiss and I smiled against his lips.

"Well if I have to…" He kissed me harder this time and pushed back the seat as I climbed on to his lap.

He ripped off my clothing and began to kiss me everywhere as I stripped him of his clothing as quickly as I could.

And there we were, fucking in the back of a truck I was pretty sure had no owner to speak of and I was happy.

Truly and sincerely happy.

**A/N: Hope you all loved the story and chapter! Please review one last time and tell me your thoughts and I'll be back soon with more stories for all of you and hopefully I'll see you then! Remember to review! Thanks again! **


End file.
